Faberry week
by lulu62149
Summary: Des textes issus des prompts délivrés pour les FW de cette année ou non. J'espère les respecter! Glee ne m'appartient pas!
1. Nerd Quinn et Cherrio Rachel

« Hé Fabgay ! »

Un liquide froid s'infiltre à travers mes habits, m'envoyant des frissons. Azimio et Karofski. Deux footballeurs devenus stupide à force d'être plaqué au sol, si tant est qu'ils avaient été intelligents un jour. Je lâche un soupir, me presse de rassembler mes affaires et file aux toilettes. Être couverte de slushie est déjà humiliant en soi, je préfère éviter la partie « je n'arrive plus à m'en débarrasser maintenant que ça colle ». On devrait interdire une boisson aussi froide et aussi sucré dans un établissement scolaire. Je ne comprend pas comment Figgins peut encore accepter cela, il doit bien se rendre compte que quatre-vingt dix pour cent du stock se retrouve par terre et est utilisée comme arme plutôt que comme étancheur de soif. Même Sylvester est contre ! Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ?

C'est passablement énervée que je pénètre dans les toilettes pour filles. Je respire mieux, il n'y a personne pour le moment. Venir au lycée, me confronter aux autres est devenu un calvaire depuis le début de l'année, c'est à dire quatre mois. Quatre long mois ponctués d'insultes, de rejet, d'incompréhension. Voire de peur pour certaines, comme si j'allais les contaminer. Tout ça à cause de ma stupidité légendaire. Qu'est ce qui m'avais pris d'aller voir Kurt, pendant les vacances d'été ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce qui m'avais pris de me confier à lui, chez lui ? Kurt est quelqu'un de confiance, doux, prévenant, il sait être à l'écoute des autres et était la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter. Le seul qui ne me jugerai pas puisque mon secret était notre point commun. Son seul problème était d'avoir Finn Hudson pour frère par alliance. Le quater-back populaire du lycée, toujours entouré des ses amis, Puckerman, Evans, et Chang. Amis qui avaient entendu ma conversation avec Kurt. Le lendemain tout le lycée était au courant, Quinn Fabray est lesbienne !

Si avant je n'étais qu'une lycéenne anonyme qui réussissait plutôt bien à se faire oublier- au grand dam de mes parents qui me voyait cherrio comme Frannie- je me suis vite retrouvée sous les feux des projecteurs. Projecteurs brûlants. A Lima, on n'est pas homo, ce n'est pas écrit dans la Bible.

Dans mon malheur, j'ai eu de la chance, aucun des quatre n'a révélé le nom de la fille qui me plaisait. C'était ça ce que je devais dire à Kurt ce jour-là. Je crois pouvoir remercier Chang, sur ce coup là. Je sais qu'il n'était pas pour la grande révélation, il ne me l'a jamais dit mais dans l'heure qui a suivi l'annonce officielle de ma descente aux enfers, j'ai retrouvé un mot dans mon casier. Une écriture brouillonne indiquait « Je suis désolé», et pour avoir travaillé plusieurs fois avec lui, j'ai reconnu son écriture. Il n'est pas méchant, il passe le lycée en essayant de subir le moins de dégâts possible. Il a dû les faire taire d'une quelconque manière.

J'ai presque réussi à enlever toute la substance de mes cheveux quand elles entrent. Je ferme les yeux et prie pour qu'elles se taisent. Peine perdue.

« Oh mais regardez qui voilà. On dirait que Blondie à pris sa douche quotidienne ! » Un éclat de rire suit sa pique. Santana Lopez. S'il y a une seule personne que je voudrais éradiquer de ce lycée c'est elle. Pas parce qu'elle se plaît à jouer la garce- à vrai dire ses répliques cinglantes me tirent un sourire la plupart du temps- juste parce qu'elle est aussi lesbienne que moi, que tout le monde dans ce lycée doit le savoir, mais que personne ne lui dit rien. J'ai le droit aux slushies, aux insultes, aux brimades tous les jours alors que je n'ai embrassé une fille qu'une seule fois. Quant à elle, elle couche avec Pierce dans les vestiaires après les entraînements et elle est la reine du lycée ! Enfin, reine non. Grand Seigneur plutôt. La reine est à sa droite dans l'ombre. Elle me regarde et n'a rien dit depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Elle n'a pas rit. D'un coup de tête elle ordonne à l'hispanique de me laisser tranquille. Un grognement mécontent se fait entendre mais elle abdique et entre dans un cabinet.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la remercier par un sourire. Elle hoche doucement la tête tandis que je continue de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Petite, brune, longs cheveux rarement attachés sauf pendant les séances de cheerleading où elle arbore un chignon impeccable. Rachel Berry. Elle semble un peu perdue des fois, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle en était arrivée là. Je ne comprend pas que la furie latine ne l'ai pas mangé depuis le temps. Elle doit avoir un secret. Elle se réveille et me fixe. Je me sens brûler.

« Tu as commencé le travail pour Monsieur Shuester ? » Comme une imbécile que regarde autour de moi pour être sûr que la question m'est adressée.

« Oui Quinn, c'est à toi que je parle. Ses yeux pétillent. Elle est clairement amusée par mon attitude.

-Hum, euh, je, hum j'ai quelques idées oui.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça alors. »

Les portes de cabinets s'ouvrent et laisse réapparaître ses deux acolytes. En silence cette fois elles se lavent les mains et ne m'accordent même pas un regard. Je préfère les choses ainsi.

« Oh et Quinn, tu en as encore un peu à l'arrière du cou. »

Elles disparaissent tandis que je souris plus largement. Cela lui arrive de temps en temps de me parler. Surtout depuis qu'elle a rejoint la chorale. Nous en étions surpris au début, mais elle s'est vite intégrée. Enchantant la pièce avec sa voix magnifique. L'entendre chanter est l'un de mes petits bonheur de la journée. J'avais une heure de répit, de midi à une heure, où je me laissai juste bercer ou revigorer par son chant. C'est une vrai diva, tant dans le fait qu'elle aime donner son avis sur tout- j'ai dû de nombreuses fois empêcher Kurt de l'étrangler- que dans sa manière d'assurer le spectacle. Elle vit quand elle chante, quand elle danse, quand on l'applaudit.

« Toi tu penses encore à une petite brune. Ton sourire est débile !

-Kurt, ce sont les toilettes pour filles.

-Et alors, je suis à ma place, non ? On mange avec Mercedes ce midi, Tina sera de la partie également ainsi qu'Artie.

-Pas de problème.

-Tant mieux, dépêchons-nous avant que la file d'attente soit-elle que nous devions aller voir Schue sans rien dans le ventre. »

Le repas est rapidement avalé. Comme l'avait prédit Kurt, nous sommes arrivées un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie de midi. Si bien qu'il nous est impossible de profiter pleinement de la pause.

Encore une fois ma peau est parcourue de frisson. Rachel chante, elle emplit out l'espace de sa présence, elle se grandit et vit pleinement sa musique. Cependant aujourd'hui j'y fais moins attention que d'habitude. Elle m'a fixé quand elle a annoncé son choix. Broadway, bien sûr. Funny Girl. Alors j'écoute attentivement les paroles. Si elle m'a regardé, comme ça, de façon insistante, il doit y avoir une raison.

La note finale arrive, et nous applaudissons tous. Comme toujours Mr Shuester est époustouflé et le fait savoir. Le reste du cours se passe normalement il me semble. Kurt a interprété Sadie Sadie de Streisand- certainement pour montrer que lui aussi vaut quelque chose, Mike et Brittany nous ont montré la chorégraphie prévu pour les régionales et Santana s'est tut. C'est inhabituel. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y appesantir, les paroles de Rachel tournent dans ma tête et j'essaie d'y trouver un sens. Une fille qui ne veux plus juste être drôle. Une fille qui est englué dans ce que les gens pensent d'elle. Rachel serait-elle en train de me dire qu'être le maillon fort de McKinley lui pèse ? Elle a la place rêvée. On tuerait pour son statut !

Il pleut à verse. Je jure entre mes dents, je n'ai rien pour me protéger et en plus ce soir je dois prendre le bus. Personne ne peut me reconduire et il est hors de question que j'appelle mes parents. Alors que je m'apprête à affronter la pluie, un parapluie apparaît au-dessus de ma tête. Lopez.

« Semblerait que tu n'ai pas de voiture.

-En effet. Ma réponse se fait hésitante. Que me veut-elle pour apporter mon aide ?

-On va te déposer. Dépêche-toi, on risque de rater l'épisode des _Frères Scott, _Brittany déteste ça. »

Elle commence à avancer et je lui emboîte le pas. Cette situation me rend mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise.

Je monte à l'arrière puis réfléchi une seconde.

« Santana, tu ne sais pas où j'habite. » Silence, elle semble s'en moquer et l'angoisse monte. Soudain, je perçois son regard noir dans le rétroviseur intérieur qui m'enjoint à rester tranquille. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle n'est pas du tout dans la bonne direction. Cela lui importe peu, elle rit avec Brittany, lui administrant quelques caresses affectueuses et des regards qui en disent long. Elles n'essaient même pas de se cacher. La colère monte en moi, le sentiment d'injustice aussi. Sa mâchoire se crispe.

Enfin, on s'arrête devant une grande maison qui expose un équilibre parfait entre le luxe et le désir de ne pas être ostentatoire. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient. La peur me tenaille le ventre.

«Tu peux prendre le parapluie. Elle t'attend et ne te mangera pas. Si tu pouvais faire vite, la série va bientôt commencer »

Et on ne fait pas attendre Brittany, j'ai bien compris. J'avale ma salive, essayant de faire partir cette boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge et j'avance prudemment. Arrivée à la porte je me retourne. La voiture a complètement disparu de mon champ de vision. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'apprête à sonner quand la porte s'ouvre.

Rachel Berry se tient là dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'est changé et a troqué son uniforme pour une chemise et une jupe plus confortable. Enfin, tout dépend pour qui. De mon point de vue cette jupe beaucoup trop courte qui dévoile ses jambes sculptées ne rend _pas du tout_ la situation confortable. Elle ne dit rien, me sourit et s'efface pour me laisser entrer. J'accepte l'invitation, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je me vois mal partir en courant surtout qu'il fait très froid.

D'un geste elle m'indique la cuisine, d'un autre elle me propose le goûter sur la table. J'attrape une orange et attend. Elle m'observe et je suis mal à l'aise. Peut-être veut-elle que je commence la conversation.

« Hum, euh. Salut. » Stupide Quinn Fabray ! Pour un peu je me taperai front avec la main mais je serais encore plus pathétique.

« Salut. » Je lève les yeux vers elle étonnée. Elle a son petit sourire en coin. Celui qu'elle arbore quand elle est amusée.

« Tu veux peut-être savoir pourquoi tu es là, ajoute-t-elle.

-En effet, j'aimerais bien.

-Santana a été correcte ?

-Oui oui, elle m'a prêté le parapluie, et pour le reste elle a gardé le silence.

-Très bien, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. »

Elle s'assoit à coté de moi. Trop près de moi je pense, mes mains commence à trembler et mon pouls s'accélère.

« Qui es-tu Quinn Fabray ?

-Pardon ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Je veux savoir qui tu es. »

Cette fille est incroyable, elle sourit toujours et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle aime se moquer un peu de moi.

« Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray. Fille de Russel et Judy Fabray. » Elle m'arrête d'un mouvement de la main, prend quelques gâteaux, serre mon poignet et n'emmène dans son salon. Elle s'installe et me demande de faire la même chose.

« Continue

-Je suis en dernière année de lycée et j'espère rentrer dans une bonne université l'année prochaine. Je fais partie du Glee club et du club de photographie. J'espère devenir photographe, de mode ou d'art. Enfin, je veux dire, j'aimerais devenir une artiste. Je fais beaucoup de dessins, de photographie bien sûr et de peinture. J'écris un peu aussi, surtout de la prose. Je... Je me sente bête de te raconter tout ça, ce n'est pas intéressant !

-Au contraire, ça me passionne ! Tu me montreras tes photos ?

-Si tu veux.

-Bien, continue.

-Jusqu'à cette rentrée, j'étais une élève un peu passe-partout, qu'on ne remarquait pas.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai remarqué moi.

-Euh oui, hum. J'arrivais à me fondre dans la masse mais, peu de temps après la reprise des cours, Finn

-Mon ex-petit ami.

-Ex ?

-Je l'ai quitté à la fin de la journée. Si tu veux mon avis cela fait au moins quatre mois que j'aurais dû le quitter.

-Oh, enfin bref, avec ses copains, il a annoncé joyeusement mon homosexualité au lycée. Depuis, c'est l'enfer.

-Vraiment ?

-Brimades, insultes, slushies, on me pousse contre les casiers. Comment peut-il laisser faire ça à son équipe alors que son frère est comme moi ? C'est son frère, il ne chercher même pas à l'épargner !

-Finn a peur. Il a rejoint la chorale pour moi. Son équipe ne le soutient plus aussi efficacement. Tanaka lui a demandé de resserrer les liens. S'il commence à contrer ses joueurs, il est fini. Mais ce n'est pas une raison je te l'accorde.

-Les cherrios me laissent plus ou moins tranquilles, des mots de temps en temps rien d'autre.

-Je leur ai interdit.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répond pas et préfère observer la nature par la fenêtre.

« Je peux te poser une question Rachel ?

-Funny Girl ?

-Oui. Tu ne te sens pas à ta place ?

-Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fini cherrio. Je n'avais pas vraiment le physique. Je veux dire, les cheerleaders ne sont pas aussi petites que moi d'habitude. Mais Sylvester m'a choisi et sans trop savoir comment j'ai monté les grades. Enfin si je sais comment. Santana. Santana et son désir de dominer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Une lesbienne ne domine pas à Lima et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se cacher quand elle a vu Britt. Alors elle m'a percé à jour et a organiser mon ascension. On m'a déclaré personne puissante. Je protégeais son secret et en même temps elle tirait les ficelles du lycée puisque je me fichais pas mal de régner. Le plan parfait.

-Ton secret ?

-Nous avons plus en commun que le club et le cour d'espagnol Quinn.

-Attends. Tu es aussi...

-Oui.

-Mais Finn ?

-Une barbe. »

Je n'ajoute rien. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Rachel est comme moi, l'espoir que Kurt m'avait insufflé il y a quelques temps reprit plus de force.

« Mais il y a un problème maintenant. Reprit-elle

-Lequel ?

-Toi. »

Mon estomac se serre à cette écoute.

« Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris Quinn ?

-Quoi ? »

Elle soupire, presque frustrée et je me sens idiote. Qu'y a-t-il de si évident ? Soudain, une chaleur emplit ma main. Je descends mon regard et fixe ses doigts au contact de ma paume. Sans même me regarder elle prend ma main de façon plus franche mais avec douceur.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir le soulagement que j'ai ressenti à la rentrée quand Finn est venu me dire la nouvelle en avant première. Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que j'ai eu quand Mike m'a avoué -et ne lui en veut pas, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix- que mon nom était revenu à plusieurs reprises dans ta discussion avec Kurt. J'ai tout essayé Quinn. Tous les signaux possibles. J'ai d'abord interdit à mes filles de te toucher, puis je suis venue au glee club, j'ai essayé de te parler mais à chaque fois tu semblais pétrifiée. Je me suis donc montrée plus patiente et t'ai souri un peu plus souvent. Je m'exposais moins souvent avec Finn. Je voulais te montrer que je m'intéressais à toi. Que Finn et moi ce n'était pas vraiment solide. Mais je perds patience, Quinn. Dans sept mois on n'entre à l'université et qui sait où l'on va retomber ? Je vise NYADA et on murmure que tu voudrais intégrer Yale. New Heaven et New-york, ce n'est pas le bout du monde mais je me voyais mal continuer de te draguer -pitoyablement semblerait-il- d'aussi loin.

-Tu me draguais.

-Oui, et je m'y prend mal. Tu n'a jamais rien vu.

-Je pensais que tu étais hétéro ! Comment voulais-tu que je sache Rachel ? »

Je devais être plus rouge que jamais. Rachel Berry, la Rachel Berry m'annonce qu'elle essaie d'attirer mon attention depuis des moins et je n'avais rien vu. Stupide Quinn Fabray.

« C'est pour ça, que j'ai demandé à Santana de t'amener chez moi aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je passe à la vitesse supérieure tant que j'en avais le courage.

-Donc, tu as rompu avec Finn, pour moi ?

-On dirait que tu commences à comprendre. Il y a un cerveau sous cette crinière blonde. Yale est à tes pieds ! »

Elle se moque de moi. Ouvertement. Sans réfléchir je l'allonge sur le canapé et entreprend la plus grande bataille de chatouille de l'histoire de Lima. Elle rit aux éclat et Dieu sait que j'aime ce son. Elle tente de m'échapper en profitant de sa petite taille et de sa souplesse, mais je la rattrape à chaque fois. Je crois que je tombe amoureuse. Encore. Sans prévenir, elle parvient à inverser les rôles et se place à califourchon sur moi. D'un geste elle rassemble ses cheveux et les envoie derrière son épaule. Elle est splendide, sur moi en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

« Donc, Quinn. Il semblerait qu'on s'entende assez bien

-Même très bien.

-Oui, très très bien. Et nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ? -Je ne peux m'empêcher de hocher vivement la tête ce qui l'a fait rire.- Serait-il imaginable pour moi d'espérer envisager la possibilité que tu deviennes ma petite-amie ? »

Je souris à l'écoute de sa question. Pourquoi parler de manière simple quand on peut être aussi alambiquée ?

« Eh, bien je te donne le droit d'imaginer. -Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à ma réponse avant de m'infliger une légère tape sur le bras.

-Quinn !

-Oui, je le veux.

-C'est une réponse très solennelle ça, me taquine-t-elle.

-Un engagement se doit toujours d'être solennel.

-Et tu t'engages à quoi ?

-A essayer de supporter tes amies, à t'aimer, à te le montrer, à te respecter, à te soutenir et surtout à te botter les fesses si jamais tu ne vas pas à NYADA. On murmure que tu n'es pas aussi sûre de toi que tu en as l'air. -elle baisse le regard-

-Démasquée.

-Je crois en toi moi.

-Merci. »

Le silence se fait de nouveau. Elle est toujours sur moi, elle regarde au loin tout en lissant les plis de sa jupe. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire alors je la laisse mener la situation. Elle décale, libérant mes hanches. Elle se mord à nouveau les lèvres puis attrape une des mes épaules. Lentement, elle m'invite à me redresser. Mon pouls bat des records de vitesses. Nos visages sont à un peu moins de dix centimètres quand elle jette un coup d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée, s'assurant de notre solitude. Elle me fixe. Fixe mes lèvres. Je souris. Elle aussi, puis tout doucement elle amorce une descente et me laisse capturer ses lèvres. Des millions de papillons ont éclos dans mon ventre, c'est chaud, c'est doux.

Après près d'une minute nous mettons fin au baiser. Je dois avoir l'air débile vu la taille de mon sourire.

« Pour le lycée...- Je l'embrasse pour la couper.

-Peu m'importe, on fait comme tu veux. Santana a encore besoin de toi. »

Elle hoche la tête, s'avance pour faire rencontrer nos lèvres et appuie de tout son poids sur mon corps pour me faire tomber sur le fauteuil. On reste la fin d'après midi comme ça, moi allongée, elle dans mes bras.

L'année scolaire se passe rapidement. On réussit à se cacher, c'est dur mais on supporte. Le jour de la remise des diplômes arrive enfin.

« Félicitations Mademoiselle la cheerleader. Belle mention et entrée à NYADA. Année réussie.

-Année très réussie, Mademoiselle la photographe major de la promotion »

Nous rions aux surnoms.

« Tu sais quoi Rachel ?

-Non.

-Il n'y a personne. C'est le derniers des dernier jours que nous passons dans ce lycée et j'ai très très envie de t'embrasser.

-Ce serait bête de t'en priver ! »

Et c'est comme ça que se termine notre dernière année de lycée. Bouche contre bouche. Tandis que non loin de nous. Sur le terrain de football une nuée de chapeau s'envole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà sur le thème Teacher/student. **

**Glee ne m'appartient pas!**

« Quinn ! Quinn !

-Lara, laisse-moi je veux dormir.

-Mais Quinn, tu as cours de musique dans un quart heure !

-Quoi ? »

Je me redresse précipitamment, regarde l'heure indiquée sur mon réveil et manque de hurler. 7H45. Je suis vraiment très très en retard. Je cours jusque dans la salle de bain sans prendre le temps de déjeuner. Ma douche est rapide, juste ce qu'il faut pour me réveiller. Je m'habille en vitesse, me maquille, attrape ma serviette, claque la porte et dévale les escaliers. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Lara, elle vient de m'éviter un énorme retard.

Mes cheveux n'ont plus de forme alors que j'arrive enfin devant la salle, close. Je soupire, et me dirige vers une des petites fenêtres donnant dans la salle. Je me hisse sur la pointe pour tenter de voir si mes camarades sont installés ou tout simplement pas encore arrivés. On peut toujours rêver non ? J'aperçois Alexis qui rit en me voyant. C'est vrai que je dois être ridicule, mes cheveux coiffés avec un pétard et mes yeux arrivant à peine au rebord de l'ouverture. Brusquement la porte s'ouvre, et ma professeure en sort.

« Miss Fabray, puis-je savoir ce que vous trafiquez ?

-Je euh, je...

-Votre éloquence est remarquable. Entrez s'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle Watson vous a gardé une place. »

Elle me lance un sourire rassurant, je ne serais pas sanctionnée pour ce petit incident. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, remets ma tenue en place et m'assois.

« Bien maintenant que certaines ont réussi à quitter leur lit, je vous propose de commencer la séance. Un volontaire pour chanter, histoire de nous mettre en bouche ? »

Comme d'habitude aucune main se lève. Nous sommes nombreux à détester cette activité. Personnellement j'avais pris option musique pour me bâtir une solide culture générale dans les arts . Je sais que dans ce milieu tout est lié et qu'une peinture peut très bien s'interpréter à la lumière d'une mélodie. Je pensais naïvement que le professeur nous ferait écouter des morceaux, nous expliquerait la composition et l'interprétation que l'on pouvait en dégager, tout cela magistralement sans intervention de notre part. Cette conception fut vite balayée par Mademoiselle Berry qui veut nous faire « vivre » la musique. Elle ne conçoit pas que l'on reste assis là à attendre alors qu'elle voudrait nous voir danser et chanter à en perdre les poumons. Cela fait donc trois mois qu'elle renouvelle cette question tous les jours, essuyant une déception à chaque fois. Elle se refuse choisir un élève par elle-même. Elle ne veut surtout pas imposer l'exercice. Selon elle, l'envie de chanter devant les autres doit venir de nous, parce qu'en chantant on se livre, on se met entièrement à nu.

Le silence dure plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé. Normalement, elle se serait déjà retournée acceptant sa nouvelle défaite, ou alors elle se serait elle-même exprimée et une chanson de Broadway emplirait la pièce. Je crois qu'elle est très talentueuse, j'en suis même sûre, quand elle chante le reste disparaît. Nous ne sommes plus dans une salle de classe, en Ohio, nous ne sommes même plus sur terre. Il y a quelque chose de magique dans sa voix. Cependant aujourd'hui quelque chose a changé. Elle ne s'est pas retournée, n'a pas chanté. Elle s'est assise sur son bureau, croisant les jambes et nous fixe. Elle reste un moment comme cela. Un long moment, un très long moment si bien qu'un malaise flotte dans l'air. Personne n'ose bouger.

« Je pense que je vous ai laissé assez de temps, commence-t-elle. Vous vous connaissez tous maintenant et je pense pouvoir affirmer que certaines amitiés se sont crées entre vous. J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi un silence répond inlassablement à ma question. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas apprendre la musique en restant assis sur vos chaises ? La musique ne fait pas que s'écouter. Elle se vit et se pratique. La musique, c'est vous. Ce sont vos tripes qui la composent ! Que ce soit en tapant des mains, en jouant du piano, de la batterie, en laissant courir vos mains sur un manche de guitare, en chantant ! La musique c'est tout ! Pourquoi refusez-vous d'en faire ? »

Un nouveau silence. Nous sommes comme pris en faute et nous baissons tous la tête.

« Redressez vous bon sang ! Je ne suis pas votre mère en train de vous réprimandez ! Nous avons quoi à peine quatre ans d'écart ? Je veux juste comprendre ce qui vous bloque. Est-ce vous ? Vous manquez de confiance ? Ou c'est moi qui vous fait peur ?

-C'est dur de se mettre à nu devant vous, Madame. On ne vous connaît pas et on a peur d'être juger. Peu d'entre nous sont chanteurs, la plupart, et je m'inclue dedans, émettent un bruit de casseroles dés qu'ils ouvrent la bouche. Alors comparez à vous, on n'ose pas.

-Merci, de ce début d'explication Emily. Bien vous ne me connaissez pas. Certes, posez moi une question. Je cesse d'être votre professeure et je souhaite devenir une amie. Ne vous censurez pas, je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Broadway ? » La question sort de ma bouche avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je rougis.

Elle me fixe, me sourit et s'approche lentement de moi. Arrivée à mes côtés, elle me fait signe de baisser mon regard et remonte légèrement sa jupe.

« Elle est fine, n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle en désignant une cicatrice presque invisible partant de son genou droit et remontant sur les hauteurs de sa cuisse. Pourtant, elle m'a coûté la scène. J'avais dix-huit ans, mon petit-ami et moi étions allés à une fête organisée par son ailier. Il était quater-back. Bref, nous avions tous les deux beaucoup trop bu, mais nous avions tout de même décidé de reprendre la voiture au lieu de dormir sur place. Finn ne voyait plus très clair mais on en rigolait. Que pouvait-il nous arriver ? Et puis d'un seul coup une voiture est arrivée en face de nous. Il a voulut l'éviter est nous a entraîné vers le bas côté. Le véhicule a percuté un arbre. J'ai eu la jambe brisée et ouverte. Après des mois de rééducation j'ai pu remettre un pied devant l'autre, mais ma carrière était fichue. Alors je me suis lancée dans des études pour devenir professeure. Et maintenant je suis là devant vous, fraîchement diplômée. D'autres questions ? »

Des mains se lèvent, curieuse à propos de cette professeure atypique. Elle n'a aucun tabou et répond absolument à tout, même quand un plaisantin ose lui demander sa position préféré. Elle s'offre comme toujours et au bout d'une heure de cours nous savons maintenant qu'elle a deux papas gays, que Finn s'en est sorti indemne physiquement mais pas moralement. Il se sent encore coupable de son échec à New-York. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle l'a quitté, il n'arrivait plus à la voir comme femme mais comme rêve brisé. Cependant ils sont toujours en très bon terme. Nous connaissons aussi sa date de naissance, son chiffre préféré, sa couleur fétiche. Elle est superstitieuse et croit que les êtres disparu veillent sur nous. Elle est fille unique et ses pères lui ont toujours interdit d'avoir un animal de compagnie. De ce fait, une fois indépendante la première chose qu'elle a fait c'est de courir adopter un petit chat nommé Brownies, parce qu'il est marron, parce qu'elle est gourmande et parce que c'est le surnom de l'un de ses pères. Un colosse afro-américain, elle nous a montré une photo. C'était une adolescente sûre d'elle mais un peu coincée qui n'avait réussi à se faire de véritable ami que lors de sa dernière année. On la considérait comme castratrice en chef et elle se traînait une réputation de prude qu'on ne pouvait approcher sans qu'elle cri au viol. D'après elle tout cela était fondé, mais en quittant l'Ohio pour ses études qu'elle avait tenues à faire dans la grosse pomme, elle avait laissé de côtés ses appréhensions et avait commencé à vivre. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Allez, allez, la sonnerie a retenti ! C'est la fin de l'interrogatoire ! Annonce-t-elle en riant. J'espère ne pas m'être livrée pour rien, lundi je veux un chanteur ou un musicien ! »

Je mets un peu plus de temps que les autres à ranger mes affaires prise dans mes pensées. Avant de sortir de la pièce, je jette un œil sur sa jambe, elle le remarque.

« Un problème Quinn ?

-Non, je...excusez-moi »

Je m'apprête à sortir pour de bon quand prise d'une pulsion, je ferme la porte et fais machine arrière. Je m'approche alors qu'elle me regarde, l'interrogation se lisant dans ses yeux. Sans réflechir, j'ouvre un peu ma chemise de sorte que mon épaule apparaisse et m'explique :

« Je retournais chez moi après une longue journée au lycée l'année dernière. Je venais d'avoir entraînement avec les cheerios et une fois de plus la coach n'avait pas cessé de nous insulter de vielles grand-mères. C'était sa façon à elle de nous encourager. Bref, en plus de ça, je m'étais disputée avec Sam, mon copain de l'époque, quater-back également. Je trouvais qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention à moi et passait trop de temps devant ses jeux vidéos stupides. J'ai pris le volant énervée et habituée à la route je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à celle-ci. A un croisement, un chauffard ivre ma grillé la priorité. J'étais en train d'envoyer un texto à Sam pour lui faire comprendre que s'il ne changeait pas d'attitude il pouvait me dire au revoir. Je n'ai pas vu la voiture, je me souviens juste d'un grand trou noir. Je suis restée deux mois dans le coma. Sam est resté à mon chevet pendant tout ce temps. Lui aussi se sentait coupable, on s'est quitté pour la même raison. Il restait par obligation alors qu'il était fou amoureux d'une belle black à la voix d'Aretha Franklin. Ils sont heureux ensemble aujourd'hui. A cause de l'accident, j'ai raté les concours d'entrée à Yale, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. J'espère pouvoir l'intégrer l'année prochaine même si l'on m'a dit qu'il y avait peu d'espoir.

-Je peux ? »

Je hoche la tête et elle fait courir son doigt le long de ma cicatrice qui court de mon épaule jusqu'au début des côtes. Elle referme doucement ma chemise et lisse le col. Fait inattendu elle m'embrasse sur la joue puis ajoute :

« Chante lundi.

-Je ne sais pas chanter, Madame.

-C'est Mademoiselle, et puis appelle moi Rachel. Tu connais mes plus grands secrets maintenant. Nous ne sommes jamais bon juge. Chante.

-Je ne sais pas quoi chanter.

-Trouve alors, c'est ta mission du week-end ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai le rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec le doyen qui m'attend. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te dépêcher, Mr Croupton n'est pas aussi compréhensif que moi concernant la ponctualité. »

Je souris puis me mets à courir. Peine perdue je suis déjà en retard. J'arrive hors d'haleine au troisième étage.

« Désolée Monsieur, je posais une question à Rach...Mademoiselle Berry. »

Il hausse un sourcil à l'écoute de mon lapsus. Grommelle je ne sais quoi d'incompréhensible, puis m'envoie au fond de la salle en n'oubliant pas d'affirmer qu'il vérifierait l'excuse. Le cours de géométrie se passe très très lentement et ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. J'aime quand l'art explose, franchit et détruit toutes les limites. Je déteste qu'on nous apprenne à le réduire à des formes.

La fin du cours est enfin annoncée et c'est avec nettement plus d'entrain que je range mon sac. Alexis m'attend à la porte avec un air qui me dit que je vais avoir droit à une série de question plus gênantes les unes que les autres.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps ?

-Je l'ai dit à Croupton, je voulais lui parler.

-De quoi ?

-Es-tu du FBI ?

-Assurément ! »

Je soupirais, elle n'allait pas me laisser tranquille.

« Alex, s'il te plait. Arrête-ça tout de suite.

-Pourquoi, ta chemise est déboutonnée ?

-Quoi ? Où ça ?

-Le premier. Ne me dit pas que toi et la prof vous...

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai parlé de ma cicatrice c'est tout. Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. On arrête d'en parler maintenant ? Mon ton se fait froid et elle comprends qu'elle doit abandonner la partie.

-Si tu veux. »

Le repas se passe dans un calme relatif. Lara ma colocataire en première année d'étude en pharmacie est venue nous rejoindre avec son petit-ami Andrew. Ces deux là sont deux enfants, ils ne cessent de se taquiner. Un sourire se forme, une certaine mélancolie aussi. Je n'ai pas le temps de la cacher que Lara s'en aperçoit. Je baisse la tête la discussion ne va pas me plaire.

« Quinn. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je te le dis mais je ne te comprends pas. Tu es magnifique, des dizaines de garçons se retournent sur ton passage. Claque des doigts et ils accourent. Pourquoi tu ne te lances pas ? Tu ne va pas me dire que sur tout le campus, il n'y en a pas un que tu trouves à ton goût ?

-On en a parlé des millions de fois, Lara. Je ne veux pas être en couple. Pourquoi cela t'es si difficile à imaginer ?

-Parce que une aussi belle fille que toi, ne peux pas être célibataire. C'est du gâchis. »

Ce n'est pas Lara qui me répond mais une petite brune, professeure de musique. J'ouvre la bouche comme une imbécile quand je la reconnais. Elle rit et pose son doigt sur mon menton pour la refermer.

« J'ai tout arrangé avec Croupton. Tu t'intéressais à la mise en scène de Funny Girl de Garson Kanin.

-Merci.

-De rien. Mais évite les retards s'il te plaît. Je suis nouvelle ici, jeune et donc un peu à l'écart. A chaque fois qu'un étudiant est en retard en repartant de mon cours cela veut absolument dire que nous avons eu des relations sur mon bureau. C'est extrêmement désobligeant.

-Oui, je veux bien le croire. Encore merci et désolée Madame. »

Elle me fixe étrangement.

« Euh, Mademoiselle. »

Elle me fixe encore.

« Rachel.

-Bien, je vous laisse manger les jeunes. Quinn ce sont des bâtons de carottes que tu as là ?

-Oui

-J'adore ! »

Et elle s'en va, en m'ayant piqué un bâton. Son rire la suit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Elle est parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement. Les autres sont bouches-bées quand je me retourne vers eux. D'un regard dur je les enjoints à ne faire aucun commentaire. Cette situation me déstabilise déjà assez.

La journée finit par se terminer et je rentre enfin chez moi épuisée. Le cours de théâtre m'a enchanté, j'ai enfin pu libérer toutes les tensions qui m'habitaient. Je suis seule ce soir. Andrew et Lara fêtent leur trois ans. J'en profite pour faire un peu de ménage, et prendre soin de moi. Je m'endors dans mon bain, l'eau froide me réveille tandis que la nuit est déjà tombée. Je mange rapidement puis m'installe confortablement sur mon lit, mon baladeur en main. Je cherche la chanson parfaite pour lundi, ne souhaitant pas être ridicule. Surtout pas devant Rachel. Rachel. Mon visage se fend en un sourire alors que je m'allonge. Cette femme est spéciale, à la fois exigeante, perfectionniste mais détendue et drôle. Elle croit en chacun de nous, plus que nous mêmes peut-être. Je tombe enfin sur la chanson. Je l'écoutais souvent petite et elle m'avait permis de tenir bon quand mes parents avaient engagé le divorce. Je m'entraîne un peu mais me trouve horrible. J'espère être assez influente dans la classe pour éviter les moqueries. Peu de personne s'attaque à moi. Santana, ma meilleure amie m'a dit un jour que j'avais une aura d'Alpha. Quand je suis là, on comprend qu'il vaut mieux se taire et me laisser gérer.

« Quinn ! Quinn !

-Lara, laisse-moi je veux dormir.

-Tu vas encore être en retard pour ton cours de musique ! »

Un œil vers l'horloge et je saute de mon lit, tape un sprint vers la salle de bain entre dans la douche sans attendre que l'eau se soit réchauffée. M'habille rapidement, attrape ma veste, ma serviette et une pomme puis je cours le plus vite possible.

Enfin, j'atteins le couloir et voit Rachel qui m'attend un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pile à l'heure, Q ! Tu t'améliores ! Demain tu seras même peut-être en avance. »

Je souris au surnom et lui emboîtes le pas pour entrer en classe. Elle est bruyante le temps que l'on s'installe. La prof laisse faire. La cacophonie fait partie de la musique de la vie. Allez expliquer ça à M. Shwartz, notre professeur de musique classique, je doute qu'il adopte son point de vue.

« Bien maintenant la question que vous attendez-tous ! Un volontaire pour chantez ou produire des sons si possible pas trop désagréables à entendre ? » La classe rit pendant qu'elle me fixe. Je ne peux plus reculer alors c'est les mains moites, et le cœur battant que je me lève et prend place à ses côtés. Je lui présente mon baladeur et elle me désigne la chaine-hifi. Les premières notes de_ Hey Jude_ s'envolent et je reste dos à la salle. Mes débuts sont maladroits, pas toujours justes mais je relève la tête et elle me sourit et m'encourage. Je prend confiance et me retourne complètement. Je chante vraiment, et son sourire s'élargit et des larmes se forment. Je produis le dernier son, et elle me prend dans ses bras. Puis, délicatement elle saisit mon visage :

« Ne laisse personne te dire que tu ne sais pas chanter Quinn Fabray. Tu as une voix splendide ! J'en pleure! »

Je regagne ma place le sourire aux lèvres et le cours se déroule à une vitesse folle.

« Attends Quinn ! Tu oublies ton baladeur.

-Oh merci. Désolée je suis un peu tête en l'air parfois.

-Tu te rends à quel cours ?

-Je n'ai rien avant une heure de l'après midi, je pensais fouiner à la bibliothèque.

-Et un café ça te branche ? J'ai un emploi du temps assez léger, alors si tu veux, je me disais que l'on pourrait passer un petit moment toutes les deux. Si cela te dérange c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Après tout je ne suis qu'une professeure, et tu n'as pas forcément envie de passez plus de temps que nécessaire avec moi.

-Je suis d'accord. »

Elle ouvre de grand yeux et moi aussi. Je crois que j'ai répondu avant tout pour la faire taire, mais après réflexion ma réponse me convient bien.

Elle nous emmène dans la ville d'à côté, loin du campus d'où elle a envie de s'échapper. Le café se révèle être un bowling, où la musique est reine et la mal-bouffe aussi apparemment.

« J'adore cet endroit. J'adore le bowling, c'est Finn qui m'a appris à en faire. Du coup dés que je suis stressée, je viens ici et me fait une partie !

-Vous êtes stressée ?

-Dis Q, où as tu vu une salle de classe ou un bâtiment scolaire par ici ?

-Nul part.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais alors par tous les saints, Quinn ! Tutoies-moi ! »

Sur ce, elle me laisse seule quelques minutes et revient avec deux sodas, ainsi que deux paires de chaussures horribles. Un serveur nous mène vers la piste quatre. Ils nous parle un peu et je le congédie fermement lorsqu'il se montre trop insistant.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit-ami, si tu les reçois tous comme cela!, son sourire est espiègle.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu es stressée ?

-J'ai Croupton sur le dos. Il m'accuse de ne pas bien vous faire cours. Pourtant je t'assure que je suis le programme mais apparemment je ne suis pas assez conventionnelle. J'ignorais que faire cours dans la bonne humeur était un crime. Bref, comme il est influent auprès de Monsieur Monroe, le doyen, je préfère me méfier, mais j'avoue que je serai triste de quitter cette université si jamais on me remerciait.

-Nous aussi nous le serions. »

Elle me répond par un sourire. Puis se lève excitée comme jamais quand elle voit son nom s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle soupèse chacune des boules puis choisi l'une des plus légères. Elle lance. STRIKE. Et elle saute de joie.

« Tu as vu, tu as vu ça Q ! A toi maintenant ! »

Je prends à mon tour connaissance du poids chaque boule et me décide d'en prendre une de huit kilos. J'ai moins de chance qu'elle, mon tir se finit directement dans la gouttière. Elle éclate de rire. Les minutes s'égrainent ainsi, dans les rires, les moqueries, le chant et la danse aussi. Rachel s'emploie à suivre tout le répertoire diffusé par le juke-box et enchaîne les chorégraphies. Elle réussi à m'entraîner, une fois ou deux et je dois avouer que nous formons un duo du tonnerre.

« L'horloge tourne Rachel, il faudrait qu'on y aille. J'ai peur de rater le repas.

-On mange ici et je t'invite ? »

Elle me fait une moue absolument craquante et je n'arrive pas à lui dire non.

« Laisse-moi prévenir Alex que je ne mange pas avec elle »

Son sourire vaut bien la séance de torture que mon amie m'infligera par la suite pour savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire avec Rachel toute la matinée.

« Ce n'est pas très diététique mais on s'est dépensé avec le bowling ! Dit-elle en voyant le regard que je jette à mon assiette.

-Tu n'as pas pris de viande ?

-Je suis végétarienne depuis que j'ai vu un reportage sur les abattoirs. C'est une horreur !

-Je ne pourrais pas me passer de mon bacon. »

Elle rit.

« Bon quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! Tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Non c'est bon j'ai tout sur moi.

-Tu as cours de quoi maintenant ?

-Littérature avec Madame Joyce.

-On va se dépêcher alors. C'est la seule que je peux considérer comme amie-collègue ici. Je n'ai pas envie de la froisser en prenant en otage sa meilleure élève.

-Sa meilleure élève ?

-C'est ce qu'elle dit de toi en tout cas »

Je ne suis pas arrivée en retard finalement et je peux profiter de la passion de notre professeure de lettres. J'aime sa façon de parler, tout est si vivant. Soudain, une boulette de papier me percute, je lève les yeux au ciel puis la déplie discrètement. _C'était quoi ce plan avec Berry ?_. Alexis. Elle n'a même pas pu attendre la fin du cour. Je referme brutalement la boulette, serre la mâchoire et lui lance un regard noir. Je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ma vie privée.

Elle réessaie l'interrogatoire plus tard dans la journée aidée de Lara, mais elles se rendent compte qu'elles ne tireront rien de moi. Plus elles essaient, plus je me renferme dans mon mutisme. Elles s'énervent et je redeviens la Quinn froide dont elles n'ont pas l'habitude. Elles s'arrêtent d'elles mêmes et m'ignorent, engageant la conversation sur la relation de Lara avec Andrew.

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et me jette sur le lit. Je m'endors presque instantanément. Paisible.

Cette fois, je ne suis pas en retard et même à l'avance. Rachel rit en me voyant et crie en disant : « Je le savais ! ».

Elle inspecte le couloir et dépose un baiser sur ma joue, puis pose son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut, je n'ai pas le droit d'être intime avec mes élèves »

Elle insiste sur le « intime » en mimant des guillemets. On rit.

Les semaines passent et je suis toujours prise dans le tourbillon de la vie d'étudiante, de son travail mais de ses pauses aussi que Rachel m'oblige à prendre. On va au bowling bien sûr, mais voir des concerts aussi, des expositions dans les musées environnant. Je m'étonne de sa culture en photographie. Elle me répond qu'elle n'est qu'une amatrice et qu'elle ne sait pas en prendre. Mais elle aime écouter les spécialistes qui en parlent.

Avril se montre et le printemps éclot enfin. Après un Mars pluvieux, on profite enfin des premiers rayons de soleil.

« Hey Quinn !

-Bonjour, je regarde si l'on est seule, Rachel

-Je dois te demander quelque chose et s'il te plaît ne me prend pas pour une folle. Voilà, tu fais quoi pour les vacances ? »

Sa question me rend interdite. Je mets plusieurs secondes à y répondre.

« Euh, je n'ai rien de prévu pourquoi ?

-Voilà, Kurt mon meilleur ami, je t'en ai parlé tu te souviens, le créateur ? Bref, il organise une soirée gala de charité avec des gens issus du monde de la mode. Et disons que pour qu'il me laisse tranquille j'ai inventé l'existence d'un petit ami. De ce fait, il m'a offert deux places, mais pour un gala comme celui-ci elles valent extrêmement chères. C'est pourquoi, je lui ai tout avoué. Il était furieux, il m'a hurlé comme quoi j'étais une abominable meilleure amie. Le drama de Kurt en somme. Et il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait plus rendre les places, et qu'il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. C'est à New-York, et il y aura pas mal de journalistes, de photographes et de critiques d'art alors je me disais que ça pouvait peut-être t'intéresser.

-Oh, euh, c'est très gentil. New-York ! Eh bien ce n'est pas une proposition que l'on me fait tout les jours, de plus elle est très alléchante.

-Alors dis oui.

-Je...Oui, c'est d'accord.

-Je le savais Quinn ! Tu me sauves la vie et l'on va bien s'amuser. Tu verra Kurt est un homme en or. C'est vraiment l'homme de ma vie ! Il va t'adorer ! »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et court je ne sais où.

Les vacances arrivent et le séjour dans la ville qui ne dort jamais aussi. Je ne sais toujours pas où je vais dormir mais Rachel m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter des commodités. Kurt s'en occupait et il était un roi de l'organisation.

Le soleil est à son zénith quand nous arrivons et je meurs de faim.

Soudain Rachel court et se jette dans les bras d'un homme qui la fait tourbillonner dans les airs. Il est mince, châtain, très élégant. Kurt je pense.

« Kurt, je te présente Quinn. L'élève dont je t'ai parlé. Quinn mon meilleur ami Kurt !

-Enchanté, Rachel ne m'avait pas que tu étais aussi belle. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis gay. Je ne te fais pas d'avance, je constate. Le mannequina ne t'a jamais tenté ? Vogue manque de jeune recrue.

-Enchantée, je suis flattée mais je préfère être derrière l'objectif.

-Comme tu veux mais si tu changes d'avis appelle-moi. Voici ma carte !

-Où est Blaine ?

-Ils sont partis garés la voiture, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Il est plus mal à l'aise, comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise et sachant qu'il va la payer chère.

« Ils sont ? Blaine n'est pas seul ? Oh non Kurt, tu n'as pas fais ça !

-Mais tu es célibataire depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai pas pensé à mal.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. On ne s'immisce pas comme ça dans la vie des gens ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-S'il te plaît, Rachel ! Reste tranquille. Tout est de ma faute, il n'y est pour rien. Sois polie et aimable.

-Bien sûr que je serai polie et aimable. Mes papas m'ont très bien appris. Il ne reste pas tout le séjour ?

-Non, il repart après-demain. Dans l'après midi.

-Tant mieux. »

Deux hommes se détachent de la foule. Tous deux bruns. L'un est plus petit et arbore des bretelles et un papillon d'un rouge éclatant, tandis que l'autre est plus sobre. Juste un jean, un chemise blanche et une veste posée négligemment sur l'épaule.

« Rachel ! Comment vas-tu ? S'écrie le plus petit. Il la prend aussi dans les bras et elle y répond chaleureusement. J'en déduis que c'est Blaine, le compagnon de Kurt.

-Blaine ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Je te présente Quinn ! Quinn, voici Blaine l'ami de Kurt.

-J'avais deviné. Ravie de te rencontrer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je vois que K t'a donné sa carte. Intéressée ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Dommage, très dommage.

-Hum, moi c'est Brody. Je ne sais pas si Rach' t'a déjà parlé de moi.

-C'est mon ex. Donc Q je te présente Brody, Brody voici Q. Nous mourrons de faim ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle empoigne ses valises et demande à Blaine où la voiture est stationnée. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise coincée à l'arrière du véhicule entre les deux anciens amants. Kurt essaie tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation mais Rachel reste plus muette qu'une carpe. Je pose délicatement une main sur sa cuisse en signe de réconfort. Elle me sourit et joue avec mes doigts le reste du voyage.

L'installation est rapide. Nous avons tous les trois notre propre chambre. Une fois mes affaires mises dans l'armoire. Je m'allonge en travers du lit. Je suis bien. Soudain je perçois une discussion et je comprend que l'armoire communique dans les deux chambres. Je m'approche et me fait le plus discrète possible.

« Non Kurt, lui et moi, c'est fini fini. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de jouer les entremetteurs ?

-Je suis lasse de te voir malheureuse, Rachel. Je te l'ai dit. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je me refuse à te savoir seule dans l'Ohio avec un chat.

-Brownies est très bon compagnon !

-C'est un chat !

-C'est toi qui me rends malheureuse là. Je pensais passer un week-end tranquille ici. Vous présenter Quinn et tu gâches tout.

-D'ailleurs, c'est qui elle ?

-Quinn, c'est une élève. C'est mon amie. »

Je n'entends plus rien d'autre. Et me dirige de nouveau sur le lit.

« Quinn, tu viens on passe à table ? »

Je me lève promptement ne souhaitant pas faire attendre mes hôtes. Le repas est excellent, Rachel ne s'était pas trompée quand elle m'a affirmé que Blaine était un cuisinier hors-pair. J'ai hâte de goûter au dessert. C'est Kurt qui a fait les macarons, d'après Rachel, ils sont à se damner.

Elle a dit vrai. Après le festin Kurt exige une pause digestive et quoi de mieux qu'un karaoké pour cela. Les musiques s'enchaînent et je me détends peu à peu. Rachel resplendit et ne cesse de sourire. Kurt en semble soulagé et je le soupçonne d'avoir mit en place cette activité juste pour la divertir. Tout à coup je me fige. _Something stupid, _résonne entre les murs de l'appartement. Rachel et Brody prennent place. Ils ont l'air si amoureux, Brody en profite pour tenter un rapprochement et place sa main dans le bas du dos de Rachel. Cette dernière ne dit rien, ne fait rien pour se dégager. Apprécie-t-elle ou est-ce juste pour le jeu ? Un sentiment que je n'avais plus éprouvé depuis longtemps me prend au dépourvu. La jalousie s'infiltre en moi comme un venin, ma mâchoire se crispe, mes poings se serrent et mon regard devient meurtrier. J'ai beau essayé de me contrôler je n'y arrive pas. Le voir si proche de Rachel me mets les nerfs à fleurs de peau. L'ire laisse place à l'effroi. Depuis quand étais-je jalouse quand on s'approchait de Rachel ? Quel droit avais-je de l'être ? Pourquoi l'étais-je ?

La chanson se finit enfin et on m'invite à chanter _I'm still standing, _je regarde Rachel et pense à nos cicatrices. Elle aussi je crois, elle se caresse le genou, distraitement.

L'après-midi est consacrée au magasins. Kurt veut que nous soyons parfaite pour le lendemain soir. Ainsi, nous écumons les boutiques les plus branchées de New-York et passons des heures dans les cabines d'essayage. Nous nous amusons comme des folles et Rachel chante _Pretty Woman_. Kurt est dans son élément et je l'imagine important à Vogue. Ce séjour me paraît être un rêve.

On dîne dans un petit restaurant de Manhattan. Mike et Tina nous ont rejoint. Mike est chorégraphe et est propriétaire de son école de danse alors que Tina est avocate. En quelques mots j'ai compris qu'elle s'occupait d'affaires importantes et avait parmi ses clients les hommes d'affaires les plus puissant d'Amérique. Et dire que sans son accident, Rachel aurait pu être complètement à sa place, comme étoile de Broadway, parmi ces gens qui avaient tout réussi.

«Et moi je pense que vous devriez vous souvenir du nom Quinn Fabray. Elle est appelée à faire quelque chose de grand !

-Je pense que tu me surestime un peu, Rachel.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne côtoie que des gens ayant pour destin la gloire, la célébrité et la perfection dans les boulot. Regardez-les, n'ont-ils pas réussi ? Et encore, eux ils n'ont pas eu la chance de m'avoir comme prof ! »

Cette dernière remarque amuse toute la tablée, alors que Rachel me fait un clin d'oeil. Mal à l'aise, je m'éclipse aux toilettes.

« Tout va bien ? Tina m'avait suivi.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

-Tutoies-moi. Tu es sûr ? Tu es toute pâle.

-Non, en fait. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tout ce que Rachel dit, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas appelé à avoir un grand destin ou je ne sais quoi ! Je suis juste Quinn Fabray de Lima Ohio !

-Eh ma belle, calme toi ! Rachel croit souvent plus en les gens qu'eux en eux même. Je faisais semblant d'être bègue au lycée pour ne jamais être interrogée. Mike cachait sa passion pour la danse à ses parents. Quand Kurt et Blaine ont appris pour la jambe de Rachel, ils étaient dévastés et ne croyaient plus en rien. Elle était encore en fauteuil quand elle les a enguirlander comme jamais pour qu'il se bouge. Si elle voit en toi quelqu'un de grand Quinn, alors tu l'es.

-Qui est Brody ? La question m'échappe et j'ai peur de me dévoiler. Mais au fil des heures il se rapproche d'elle et la jalousie me consume.

-L'ex de Rachel. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait là. Encore une idée de K pour qu'elle trouve quelqu'un.

-Vous euh tu ne t'en mêle pas toi de la vie de Rachel ?

-J'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle ait quelqu'un sur qui compter, bien sûr. Mais je pense que Rachel est assez grande et séduisante pour gérer elle-même sa vie amoureuse. Quand elle sera prête alors, elle s'ouvrira. La forcer ne sert à rien. En ce qui concerne Brody et elle. Ils se sont rencontrés quand elle étudiait à New-York. Son école partageait quelques activités avec NYADA. Ils se sont vu là-bas pour la première fois. Et de fil en aiguille, ils se sont mis ensemble. Ils se sont quittés parce que Rachel était lasse. Elle avait l'impression de jouer la comédie et cela la terrifiait. Je te laisse méditer tout cela, mais reviens vite. Il s'est peut-être rapproché encore ! »

Je rougis, démasquée. Je me regarde dans le miroir et tente de paraître plus assurée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. De toute façon mes sentiments ne seront jamais partagés. C'est ma professeure.

Il est près de minuit lorsque l'on rentre. Je suis exténuée et n'ai qu'une hâte : plonger sous mes couvertures. Je salue tout le monde, et me dirige vers ma chambre. Le sommeil m'aspire.

Une odeur de pain grillé me réveille, et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage. Je m'étire, passe un peignoir, ouvre la porte et espère être dans un cauchemar. Brody murmure à l'oreille de Rachel qui ne cesse de rire. Ils sont complices et je bouillonne de colère. Je me contrôle toute la journée consacrée aux derniers essayages et aux dernières retouches. Ce gala est important pour Kurt, il lui permet de renouveler son carnet de commandes et de se montrer. Nous voulons être parfait. Rachel est parfaite, sa robe noir épouse ses formes à la perfection, son maquillage légèrement charbonneux près des yeux lui donne un côté mystérieux et ses cheveux sont relevés en un délicat chignon. Personnellement, j'arbore une robe pastel avec beaucoup de tulle vers bas, le tout accessoirisé avec une veste d'homme noire et des fleurs sur la poche avant. Mon maquillage est discret et mes cheveux sont noués en chignons également. Brody porte un costard simple, gris foncé, sans cravate et avec deux boutons de sa chemise ouverte. K et Blaine sont assortis, en costume noir, et porte deux magnifiques noeux papillons rouge.

La soirée est magnifique et j'ai la chance de rencontrer mes idoles. Ils me trouvent charmantes et j'ai droit à leur conseil pour réussir, j'obtiens même des cartes de visites en prévision de stage. Soudain, j'aperçois Brody et Rachel. Il lui tient le bras tandis qu'elle essaie de se détacher sans faire trop de remouds. Je m'excuse auprès de mes locuteurs et me dirige vers Rachel.

« Brody, j'ai dit non. Toi et moi, c'est fini pour de bon. Lâche-moi s'il te plaît tu me fais mal ! Et puis tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

-Mais Rachel je t'aime, je te veux, si tu savais comme je te veux ! »

Alors qu'il s'avance pour l'embrasser, je l'attrape par une oreille et la lui tord en tentant d'être le plus discrète possible. Il couine.

« Elle a dit non Brody, maintenant, tu la laisses tranquille !

-Qui es tu toi ? Un pauvre fille »

Il me repousse et s'avance de nouveau. Je le saisis par l'arrière du cou, et fait pression sur celui-ci, comme Santana m'a appris. Il se plie et je prend garde à ce que personne ne nous voit. De mon autre main, je maltraite son poignet toujours accroché à Rachel. Alors qu'il lâche une plainte, je ne peux empêcher un grognement de passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Mike nous voit et vient à l'aide. Après de brèves explications il emmène Brody dehors.

« Tu n'as rien Rachel ?

-Non, mais c'était ça ? Ce grognement, cette prise à l'arrière du cou ?

-Ma meilleure amie, qui est à Louiseville pour ses études, a grandit dans un des quartiers chaud de Lima. Elle m'a apprise quelques prises au cas-où. Je suis désolée, il te faisait mal et je n'ai pas réfléchit. »

Elle me prend la main et m'assure que ce n'était pas un reproche, mais plutôt un remerciement.

« Et le grognement ?

-On m'appelle The Lion Quinn à cause de ça. Quand je me montre violente ou très énervée, j'ai tendance à émettre ce genre de son.

-Impressionnant. »

La nuit s'étire et aucun autre incident majeur vient l'entacher. Kurt est aux anges, sa soirée est l'une des plus réussies de la saison et l'argent récoltés aux enchères pour la recherche contre le sida s'élève à un peu plus de deux millions de dollars. Mon sac est rempli d'adresses utiles et je ne peux que remercier Rachel pour l'invitation. Elle sourit et m'embarque dans un câlin. Kurt décrète l'extinction des feux. Nous regagnons nos chambres, lessivés.

Midi sonne lorsque j'ouvre un œil. Je soupire de soulagement lorsque l'oreille tendue je ne perçois aucun bruit. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi quand j'ouvre la porte est adorable. Une Rachel encore ensommeillée tente de sortir de sa léthargie. Sans grand succès, on dirait un paresseux. Elle me remarque et me sourit. Je prend alors place à ses côtés tandis qu'elle repose sa tête sur la table.

« Ah Quinn tu es debout ! Comment-vas tu ? Bien dormie ?

-Oui, Kurt. Et toi ? Blaine n'est pas là ?

-Tout va très bien. Blaine reconduit Brody à l'aéroport. Il a réussi à échanger de billet et part plus tôt. A ce sujet je suis vraiment désolé Rachel. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là ! »

En réponse elle effectue un geste vague et manque de me mettre une claque. Kurt rit, elle se fond en excuses.

« Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

-On repart demain en fin d'après midi alors on pourrait visiter Vogue et Mme Tussaud ? » Rachel vient de retrouver son entrain.

« Adjugé ! Conclue Kurt »

Les locaux de Vogue sont impressionnants ! Sans Kurt, je crois que je me perdrais rien que dans leur espèce de grand dressing. C'est une vraie fourmilière, tout le monde court, se bouscule. Une danse des cafés est mises en place et les secrétaires deviennent serveuses. C'est une valse à la chorégraphie millimétrée et complexe. Kurt me fait visiter le département lié à la photographie et je meurt d'envie d'y être. Le matériel est récent et la qualité d'image à pleurer. Xavier, le photographe principal me permet de tester l'un de leurs bijoux. Blaine, Kurt et Rachel sont mes modèles et je dois avouer que les photos sont particulièrement bien réussies. On les développe en trois exemplaires. Pour Klaine, pour Rachel, pour moi.

Tussaud nous réserve aussi d'autres surprises et l'on se plaît à reconnaître et à poser avec nos acteurs fétiches. Bien sûr, Rachel pose avec la copie de Barbra. Blaine se met à genou devant Katy Perry et Kurt adresse ses compliments à Patti Luponne. Pour ma part je me place sous la protection de Clint Eastwood.

Le lendemain, Central Park se dévoile sous nos pas. Je nourris les écureuils. Écoute le vent dans les arbres. Nous nous baladons sur la rivière. Blaine et moi ramons tandis que Kurt et Rachel chantent. Je prends énormément de photos, il y a tellement de choses à voir. Je suis comme une enfant. Émerveillée devant tout ce que je vois. J'observe Rachel du coin de l'oeil. Elle est si heureuse ! J'appréhende le retour. Je ne suis jamais parvenue à consoler qui que ce soit.

Comme prévu, le retour est difficile. Kurt et Rachel pleurent beaucoup. Blaine est désemparé. Quand Kurt est triste son monde s'écroule. Et moi, moi je tape doucement dans le dos de Rachel. Espérant qu'elle se calme. Le trajet en avion se fait silencieusement. Rachel dort et moi je l'observe. Elle est splendide. Quelques mèches retombent sur son visage, son visage s'est apaisé après tous ses pleurs. J'attrape l'appareil et regarde les clichés. Sur une des photos elle est dans mes bras alors que je la soulève. Elle voulait cueillir une feuille de l'arbre qu'elle trouvait beau. C'est hilarant.

L'Ohio réapparaît et je décide de réveiller la belle endormie tout doucement. Je rabats ses quelques mèches derrière son oreille puis pose une main contre son flanc et la secoue prudemment. Cette technique ne semble n'avoir aucun effet. Je caresse alors sa joue et la sens bouger. Elle relève ses yeux vers moi et m'adresse son sourire le plus éclatant. Je fond encore. Elle est si proche, je n'aurais qu'à me pencher. Mais non, je n'ai pas le droit. Alors je me redresse. Je sens une main dans la mienne.

« J'ai toujours détester les atterrissages »

J'en profite alors pour lui caresser la main. Elle ne dit rien, regarde par le hublot et sourit. Je continue donc jusqu'à ce qu'une hôtesse annonce la descente. Elle agrippe alors mes doigts et je tente de la rassurer comme je peux.

Finalement tout se passe bien et nous retrouvons notre sol natal.

Ce sont les pères de Rachel qui viennent nous chercher. Elle parle avec animation de tout ce qu'on a vu là bas en omettant volontairement le sujet Brody. Il me dépose chez moi et je suis accueilli par la froideur du silence. Ma mère travaille. Quand bien même elle serait là, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Le reste des vacances se passent à une lenteur désespérante. Bien sûr, Rachel m'envoie de nombreux messages et nous nous appelons régulièrement mais sa présence me manque, son rire, son sourire. Je me déteste de m'être laissée avoir. Après Sam et mon accident je voulais un long break dans mes histoires amoureuses. Me concentrer uniquement sur mes études. Il a fallu qu'elle arrive. Heureusement, San' est revenue à Lima. Britt' aussi. Elles m'avaient terriblement manquées. De plus j'ai trouvé en elles des confidentes, leur ai montré les photos. Elles sont contentes pour moi et me demande d'y croire.

La rentrée est là. Sans un mot pour ma mère, je monte dans ma voiture et file pour le campus. Je suis si pressée que je me surprends plusieurs fois en excès de vitesse. Je souris et suis en forme lorsque j'entre dans mon appartement pour y déposer mes affaires. Lara qui est là depuis la veille me prend pour une folle.

Je me dépêche et tape un sprint jusqu'à la salle. J'aimerais la voir un instant seule à seule. Je suis bien la première mais je déchante vite. Son attitude est froide, elle m'adresse juste le bonjour. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demandé d'explications que mes camarades arrivent. Je suis frustrée et inquiè s'installe à mes côtés. Et s'étonne de mon changement d'humeur, Lara l'avait prévenue de mon aller sans retour au pays des bisounours. Je lui lance un regard noir elle se tait.

Rachel, elle retrouve le sourire mais refuse de me regarder. Attitude qui m'agace profondément.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'un ou d'une volontaire pour un duo, avec moi »

Je lève la main plus vite que mon ombre. Alexis se pose des questions sur ma santé mentale et moi je sais que c'est la seule solution pour qu'elle me regarde.

Elle me fixe et abdique. Je m'approche et elle me donne les paroles. Parfait, je connais cette chanson !

Les premières notes de _Take my breath away _se libèrent des enceintes. Je frissonne durant toute la chanson et mes jambes manquent de flancher quand elle murmure « my love ». Elle n'en mène pas large non plus, ce qui me rassure et me donne espoir. Alors je me rapproche d'elle, oubliant les autres. Elle m'imite. A la fin du numéro, nos mains sont jointes et nos collés. Des applaudissements se font entendre, éclatant notre bulle. L'auditoire est en larme et je sers un peu plus les mains entre les miennes.

Le cours essaie de reprendre. Elle y arrive et nous captive de nouveau, s'appuyant sur des extraits de spectacle. La sonnerie se fait entendre et je traîne délibérément. Après tout, le lundi je n'ai pas cours ensuite.

« Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît Quinn. »

Elle dirige vers moi lentement, comme si elle craignait de faire une bêtise.

« Je ne devrais pas. Murmure-t-elle »

Doucement elle lève une main vers moi et défait le premier bouton de mon chemisier. Elle ouvre le pan plus largement et caresse ma marque. Je ferme les yeux à son contact. Elle s'éloigne brusquement, allume sa lampe de bureau, éteint celle de la salle et nous enferme à clé.

« Ce n'est pas bien, tu sais qui ce que je veux faire ce n'est pas bien. » Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure rauque qui me met dans tous mes états.

Je place une main sur son visage et le relève. Nos lèvres se cherchent et juste avant qu'elles ne se trouvent je délivre ma réponse.

« Peu importe, je te veux toi. »

Elle gémit et m'embrasse. Nos corps se plaquent l'un à l'autre et elle passe une main sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher. Sans prévenir je la soulève et la dépose sur son bureau. D'une main, j'envoie valser ses affaires et par miracle la lampe ne casse pas.

Je la veux maintenant. Je déboutonne ma chemise mais elle grogne et préfère s'en charger elle-même. Je crois mourir quand elle pose ses mains sur ma poitrine. Elle délaisse mes lèvres pour mon cou et à l'aide de ses jambes elle me plaque contre elle. Je tire son pull vers le haut et elle se laisse faire. Nous sommes a égalité à présent, et la seule musique qui se donne dans cette salle et celle de nos soupirs, de nos gémissements et de nos corps, l'un contre l'autre. N'y tenant plus je la soulève légèrement et entreprend de défaire sa jupe. Je l'envoie à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Quinn, viens »

Je m'apprête à m'exécuter sans attendre quand je pose mon regard sur sa blessure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser. Rachel me renvoie l'ascenseur en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de la mienne.

Je souris et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine tout en faisant sauter son soutien-gorge. Je prends l'un de ses seins en bouche et masse l'autre.

« Quinn, s'il te plaît, maintenant ! »

Mes yeux s'assombrissent un peu plus à la supplique. J'accède à sa demande et fait glisser ma main droite entre nos corps. Arrivée à son boxer, je parvins à passer dessous et m'emploie à lui faire entrevoir le septième ciel.

Je sens des dents contre mon épaule, une main empoigner mes cheveux et je sais que j'ai gagné. Elle est venue grâce à moi. Je ralentis mes mouvements, elle est ailleurs. Loin d'ici.

« Quinn ?

-Oui Rachel ?

-Pourquoi diable portes-tu encore autant de vêtements ? »

Jamais nous ne nous sommes faites prendre. Ni cette fois là, ni celles où parfois par inadvertance nos lèvres se rencontraient. J'ai fini par intégrer Yale et Rachel à trouver un poste de coach vocal à New-York là où elle rêvait de vivre. Elle côtoyait les plus grand. Nous pouvions nous aimer sans problèmes. Nous étions heureuses, enfin.


	3. Cendrillon

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici mon prompt sur Once upon a time. J'ai repris le conte de Cendrillon auquel j'ai essayé d'être fidèle. Peut être un peu trop ce qui gâche le « suspens ». Comme toujours dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

Il était une fois, en un temps très lointain, une jeune fille orpheline de père. Sa mère afin de préserver leur vie avait dû se remarier avec un notable de la région. Elles avaient tout quitté afin de le rejoindre dans son manoir. Ainsi, la jeune Quinn perdait ses deux amies les plus chères, Santana- fille du Baron Lopez héritier des premiers seigneurs espagnols- et Brittany, descendante de la longue lignée des Pierces, pour vivre avec trois hommes. Le seigneur Ryan et ses deux fils Jesse et Brody. Malheureusement pour Quinn, à l'aube de ses douze ans, sa mère la quitta elle aussi après de long mois de maladie.

Depuis ce triste jour, ayant perdu son dernier rempart contre la cruauté des Ryan, elle dû abdiquer et devenir la servante des hommes de la maison.

« Quinn va au lavoir !

-Quinn prépare le repas, nous recevons le seigneur Hudson !

-Quinn prépare mon cheval.

-Quinn nettoie la salle de réception. Brody et Jesse donnent un bal !

-Quinn, tu n'as pas encore allumé la cheminée ?

-Quinn va au marché !

-Quinn la vaisselle !

-Quinn sois présentable, nous recevons les Motta. Tu nous serviras pendant le dîner !

-Quinn disparais! »

Ainsi se passèrent quatre ans de la vie de la pauvre Quinn. Le méchant beau-père l'avait enfermé dans le grenier d'où elle n'avait le droit de sortir que pour accomplir ses corvées. De même, il lui avait interdit de fréquenter les cours donnée par la sœur Pillsbury de peur qu'elle n'accumule assez de savoir pour devenir indépendante. Cependant, ayant appris à lire du vivant de sa mère, il lui arrivait de lire des histoires de romance entre une simple villageoise et un beau prince. Ces soir-là après la lecture elle s'allongeait dans son lit, serrait ses bras autour d'elle et rêvait. Elle rêvait d'être cette jeune misérable sauvée par l'amour d'un prince. Elle rêvait simplement de tendresse, d'affection et d'amour. Trois notions qui lui étaient devenues complètement étrangères après la disparition de sa mère.

Pendant ces quatre années, la beauté de la jeune fille ne cessa de croître attirant la jalousie de l'aristocratie féminine et la bienveillance du peuple. Elle grandit, son visage devint fin, son regard s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir unique- passant du vert au noisette selon son humeur- ses cheveux blond poussèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et elle avait pris l'habitude de les nouer gracieusement pour ne pas qu'ils la gêne durant ses travaux quotidiens.

Pour se sentir moins seule, Quinn avait pris l'habitude de parler avec les animaux qu'elle rencontrait. Dés lors, Lord Tubbington, un énorme chat de gouttière était devenu son meilleur ami. Elle lui confiait ses peines comme ses espoirs. Espoir qu'un jour elle s'enfuirait de cette demeure, échappant aux brimades des trois hommes. Parfois, elle se surprenait à écouter les bruits de la nuit, priant pour qu'un cheval blanc apparaisse et l'emmène loin d'ici. Peut-être à Lima, l'ancien royaume dans lequel elle vivait. Elle pourrait retrouver ainsi ses amies qui lui manquaient tant. Elle s'amusait aussi avec Stuart une petite souris qu'elle avait trouvée un jour endormie sur son oreiller. Elle avait dû batailler pour que Lord T ne la mange pas, et il arrivait encore à Stuart de se glisser parmi les interstices du grenier de peur que le chat ne lui court après. Quinn riait à chaque fois de sa crainte.

« Stuart ! Regarde comme Tubby est gros. Je doute qu'il puisse t'attraper. Reviens par ici. Viens j'ai du fromage. »

Alors Stuart revenait et le dit Tubby donnait une légère tape à Quinn comme pour manifester son mécontentement face à la plaisanterie.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM

Cinq coups réveillèrent Quinn en sursaut, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. De la poussière s'envolait des poutres à cause de la force mis dans les gestes, elle toussa et crut que le bois ne tiendrai pas le choc. Elle précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Son beau-père se tenait là, dans l'embrasure. Il la jaugea longuement, observant avec attention le corps de la jeune fille. Il grimaça, jaloux de ne pas l'avoir engendré. Il entra sans aucune permission et fit le tour de la pièce. Dés le lendemain de la mort de Judy, il l'avait fait monté dans le grenier, refusant qu'elle partage l'espace de ses fils. Devoir élevé l'enfant d'un autre l'irritait déjà prodigieusement, il ne supportait pas sa vue.

Quinn avait aménagé l'endroit comme elle avait pu, colmatant les brèches des fenêtres avec le papier des journaux qu'on vendait sur la place publique. Le lit était antique, mais les draps propres. Sur le mur opposé, elle avait entassé de vielles caisses sur lesquelles reposait un seau d'eau froide. A ses côtés, un savon et une serviette indiquaient que la jeune fille s'en servait pour se laver. D'ailleurs un miroir ébréché était cloué au mur, lui permettant de coiffés ses cheveux.

« La rumeur court que des légats du Roi visitent chaque maison pour faire passer un message. Notre demeure ressemble à un taudis faute à ta fainéantise. Dépêché-toi de lui redonner son éclat. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Même si ce ne sont que des ambassadeurs, il faut leur plaire, ils donneront leur compte-rendu au Roi. Prépare de la nourriture, trouve-moi les meilleurs fruits de la région tu m'entends ?

-Oui, Monsieur

-Alors que fais-tu encore dans ce trou à rat ! »

Cette question Quinn se la posait souvent. Elle, Quinn Fabray, fille de l'une des familles les plus influentes de Lima, se retrouvait à partager sa couche avec des souris et des chats dans une pièce qui s'écroulerait pour un éternuement. Elle fila et nourrit les animaux de la maison, les poules, les dindons,les chevaux. Elle récolta les œufs, et remonta dans sa chambre pour se laver. Elle ne supportait pas la couche de poussière sur son corps. Après sa toilette, elle prépara le premier repas de la journée et s'employa à laver la cuisine de fond en comble. Ensuite, la salle de réception, le salon et la salle à manger bénéficièrent également de ce privilège. Lorsqu'elle finit le ménage, le ciel était bien haut dans le ciel. De peur elle se précipita dans le garde-manger et cuisina pour les hommes partit à la chasse plus tôt dans la journée. Le seigneur Ryan voulait impressionner les commanditaires en rapportant une belle pièce de sanglier. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Ses fils et lui étaient de piètres chasseurs. Incapable de tenir leur langues, ils prévenaient la forêt entière de leur arrivées à chaque tentatives. Ils seraient comme toujours obligés de payer un paysan du coin pour qu'il trouve la bête et la tue. Le repas dressé, elle n'attendit pas le commentaire des maîtres de maison qu'elle entendait rentrés et monta quatre à quatre les étages pour aérer et laver les chambres de ses demi-frères. Elle grimaça en rentrant. Les hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas être propres ? Au bout de deux heures de travail, elle avait quatre sacs de linge sale à descendre et à mener au lavoir. Elle en profita pour rassembler ses propres affaires usées. Elle était toujours assez gênée d'exposer sa toilette à tous les regards. Surtout que la plupart du temps, ses vêtements de mauvaise qualité étaient rapiécés de tous les côtés. Cependant, aller au lavoir était une manière de s'évader pour elle. Le temps du lavage elle était loin des ordres et de la misogynie de ses « protecteurs ». Elle pouvait tranquillement bavarder avec ses amies Tina et Mercedes dont elle se moquait gracieusement à cause que leur coup de foudre respectif pour le batelier Mike Chang et le boulanger Sam Evans. D'après elle et son observation, ces deux-là non plus n'étaient pas insensibles au charme des demoiselles. Mike manquait de tomber à l'eau dés qu'il croisait Tina, et Sam gonflait les muscles à la vue de la jeune noire. Quinn était heureuse pour ses amies, ces deux garçons se révélaient être bons et respectueux.

L'église sonna les deux-heure de l'après-midi, et Quinn s'excusa. Chargées de ses sacs de linges maintenant propres, elle se pressa pour arriver au manoir. Il lui restait un repas à préparer avant l'arrivée des mandataires et la vaisselle à faire. C'est en croisant le stand des Puckerman qu'elle se souvint que le seigneur Ryan voulait des fruits. Elle supplia alors le jeune Noah de lui faire crédit. Ses fruits était beaux et elles viendrait les payer le lendemain. Le jeune homme après l'avoir dévisager, lui proposa de le payer en nature, ce qu'elle refusa offusqué. Il éclata alors de rire signifiant qu'il plaisantait- ou peut-être pas- et accepta le marché. Demain à la première heure Quinn réglerait son dû.

La cloche retentit cinq fois quand quatre coups furent donnés à la porte. Quinn se précipita, habillées comme une domestique et salua bien bas les messieurs du Roi. Ils furent reçu avec beaucoup de cérémonie et apprécièrent fortement les fruits de Quinn. Après quelques échanges de bon usage, ils firent leur déclaration.

« Le Roi Hiram Berry donnera grand bal demain soir au Palais. Sa fille, la Princesse Rachel Berry, dans sa dix-septième année est prête à recevoir un époux. Tous les damoiseaux de haut-rang sont invités à se présenter. »

Les jeunes hommes remercièrent chaleureusement les missionnaires, qui partirent une fois le travail accompli. Une grande pagaille commença alors dans la demeure. Le seigneur Ryan ne sut se retenir et il extériorisa sa joie. Il voyait déjà l'un de ses fils roi. Quant à eux, ils sautaient dans toute la pièce et se mirent à chanter « I just can't wait to be King ». Quinn quant à elle restait en retrait, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle savait que la princesse était fille unique, et se désespéra un peu plus. Son rêve allait peut-être se réaliser, mais pas pour elle. Elle espérait juste que la chance ne sourirait pas à ses demi-frères, que la princesse ne s'arrêterait pas à leur figure d'apollon mais qu'elle les verrait tels qu'ils sont, cruels et ignorants. Sans faire de bruit elle grimpa les étages et s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. On ne vint pas la déranger cette nuit là. Le père avait emmené ses fils dans une taverne pour fêter la nouvelle.

Le lendemain Quinn se réveilla au son des oiseaux. Elle chanta avec eux pour se donner du courage. Puis s'activa ardemment à la tâche. Ivres, Brody et Jesse avaient sali toute la maison. Tout était à refaire, encore. Vers midi, l'aristocrate vint la voir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir le repas.

« Prépare les chevaux et la calèche cette après-midi. Décore la bien. Je veux qu'on sache à sa vue notre importance. Tu accueillera Burt également, il sera notre cocher pour ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête, prit un repas frugal constitué d'une pomme et d'une tranche de pain et sortit s'occuper des chevaux. Elle passa l'après-midi à les brosser et à astiquer leurs mors. Aussi, elle décora le carrosse et fait en sorte qu'il expose la virilité de ses occupants. Enfin, alors que le soleil se déclinait, un homme au visage débonnaire vint la voir. Elle le connaît bien, c'est le maréchal-ferrant du village.

« Quinn, j'ai l'impression tu t'es encore embellie depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, la calèche est là et j'ai pris soin des chevaux. Ils reluisent !

-Je pense que tu en fais trop. Regarde-toi. Ils t'habillent comme une souillon. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'adopterai. Ou te prendrais pour femme et l'on jouerait la comédie.

-J'accepterai avec plaisir votre offre, mais c'est encore le seigneur Ryan qui décide...

-et je ne ferais pas un bon parti c'est certain.

-Venez là »

Elle lui fit un énorme câlin. Burt était de ces personnes simples mais généreuses qui feraient n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'ils apprécient. Quinn était flattée de le compter parmi ses amis.

« Burt, vous êtes-là ! Nous serons prêts dans une poignet de minutes. Installez-vous je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jesse, Brody et leur père étaient en route pour le château. La soirée promettait d'être merveilleuse. Quinn voyait les lumières depuis son grenier. Elle posa la tête sur ses mains.

« Si tu savais Tubby, comme j'aimerais être un homme en ce moment. Je pourrais être au bal et peut-être gagner le cœur de la princesse.

-Je crois que je peux arranger cela »

Quinn se retourna vivement pour faire face à une sorte d'elfe.

« Je me présente, je suis Parrain, la bonne fée. Mais si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Kurt. Je sais que pour beaucoup le mélange des genres semble étrange.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Ton parrain. J'ai été choisi à ta naissance pour veiller sur toi et pour prendre garde à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal.

-Et vous ne venez que maintenant ? Ma vie est un désastre, je suis orpheline et mon beau-père ainsi que mes demi-frères sont des monstres !

-Je sais et tu as le droit de me détester. Cependant, il fallait que tu endures ces épreuves pour devenir la jolie jeune fille que tu es. Ce soir, je suis là et je vais t'aider.

-Vous allez me transformez en homme ?

-Non, au diable non ! Quelle idée ? Une magnifique jeune femme comme toi ! Mais tu vas allez au bal !

-Je ne suis pas un homme, qu'irais-je faire au bal. On propose la princesse à marier ! Je suis une fille !

-Au diable les conventions Quinn ! L'amour ne s'arrête pas au sexe des partenaires, peu importe ce que pense cette société ! Par contre, il est vrai que pour passer les portes les gardes devront voir un homme en face d'eux. Mais il suffit d'un travestissement !

-Vous allez me déguisez en homme ? Mais je ne comprend vraiment pas. Imaginez trente secondes que la princesse me remarque, quand elle s'apercevra de la supercherie, elle hurlera !

-Bien sûr que non. Si elle te remarque Quinn, cela voudra dire que le charme a opéré !

-Qui vous dit que je peux être intéressée par les femmes d'abord ?

-La façon dont tu regardais soeur Holiday pendant la maladie de sœur Pillsbury ?N'oublie pas je vois tout ! Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour la princesse. Le château est occupé par des gens ouvert d'esprit. C'est par exemple un secret de polichinelle que le Roi aime profondément son conseiller Leroy. Cela est très bien accepté à l'intérieur des murs, s'ils se cachent c'est pour éviter toute rébellion des seigneurs. »

Quinn ne sut quoi dire. Le roi avec un autre homme ! Quinn réfléchit, il y avait peut-être là l'occasion d'être libre, loin de ses bourreaux.

« Prête ?

-Prête. »

Elle vit alors Kurt agiter sa baguette. Ses haillons disparurent et lentement elle sentait qu'il l'habillait à l'aide de formule. D'abord, sa poitrine fut serrer d'un linge- Kurt s'excusa de la douleur, mais on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un reconnaisse des attributs féminins- ensuite une chemise et un pantalon la recouvrirent, suivis d'une veste d'homme. Pour parfaire le tout, Kurt lui offrit une paire de chaussure typiquement masculine et un chapeau conçu spécialement pour elle. Il épousait parfaitement sa tête et nouée en chignon sa chevelure pourra être masquée.

« Bien, tu es ravissante. Rejoins moi en bas maintenant. » Et Kurt disparu. Quinn se précipita dans les escaliers et fit un détour par la salle de bain des maîtres. Avec le miroir en pied, elle put s'admirer pleinement, elle dût reconnaître que Kurt avait beaucoup de mérite. Ses habits cachaient ses formes à merveille et lui donnait un côté viril. Bien sûr elle serait toujours aussi ridiculement petite et fine par rapport aux hommes dans la salle mais l'on n'y verrait que le signe de la jeunesse. Elle reprit sa descente, et vit que Kurt l'attendait dans la cour.

« Te voilà. Tu t'es regardée ? Comment trouves tu le résultat ?

-Impressionnant !

-Bien, voilà qui est bien. J'ai descendu ton chat, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. J evais avoir besoin de lui. Une souris m'a suivi.

-Stuart, c'est un amie.

-Bien. A présent, le carrosse ! »

Il visa une vielle caisse et en trois mouvements, elle grandit, se para d'or, des roues s'y fixèrent. La calèche était prête. Son parrain exécuta les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce que quatre poules devinrent de beaux chevaux à la robe fauve, elles seraient dirigées par Stuart, devenu lui aussi cheval blanc, placé à l 'avant. Le cocher serait Lord Tubbington, très élégant dans son costume gris.

« Bien, nous y voilà. Entre là dedans et vit-on rêve ma chérie. Mais attention, à minuit tout redeviendra comme avant. Le carrosse sera caisse, les chevaux poules et souris et ton cocher un chat endormi et ses habits des haillons. Minuit, Quinn, souviens-t-en.

-Minuit, répéta-t-elle. Je serais de retour.

-Dans ce cas, ne perds pas plus de temps ! En avant », s'écria-t-il avant de claquer sa main contre Stuart qui s'élança au galop.

Il sourit en voyant partir sa protégée. Que l'aventure commence !

Quinn n'en revenait toujours pas, elle était déguisée en homme, dans un carrosse qui était une caisse, tirée par des chevaux qui n'en n'était pas. Elle se demande quand elle va se réveiller. A minuit pense-t-elle amèrement. Vingt-et une heure sonne déjà !

Le temps qu'elle se prépare, la totalité des prétendants s'étaient présentés à une princesse ennuyée et dubitative. Aucun deux ne correspondaient à ce qu'elle recherchait. La grâce, l'élégance, l'intelligence. Il ne la voulait pas elle. Rachel Berry. Il voulait le trône de son père. Père qui la regardait désolé, comprenant sa déception. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Leroy se voulait réconfortant. Elle lui sourit. Elle le considérait comme son deuxième père, depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait toujours été là pour eux. D'abord comme ami, puis comme amant à l'égard du roi. Il était la personne la plus joviale et compréhensive qu'elle connaissait. Elle était fière de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Le bal prit le pas sur les présentations et la voilà dansant avec des messieurs plus gauches les uns que les autres. Elle ne parlait même pas du fils Hudson qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté avait failli lui écraser le pied trois fois. Ils étaient tous trop grands, trop musclés. Elle voulait un homme fin, assez fort pour la faire virevolter et pour la protéger mais elle se refusait à avoir une réplique d'Atlas pour époux. Soudain, alors qu'elle valsait le fils Ryan, Brody si elle se souvenait bien de son nom, elle aperçut une silhouette fine qui se glissait parmi les convives. Un homme, d'une taille raisonnable, vraisemblablement de haut rang. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune danseur, et se dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Vous passez un agréable moment »

Quinn se retourna vivement pour faire face à la princesse. Elle ne parvint pas à répondre tout de suite. Cette fille était à couper le souffle, petite mais adorable, ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Sa robe pastel mettait en valeur son teint, et les bijoux qui la ornaient lui apportaient la lumière dont elle avait besoin pour briller.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Princesse » Et Quinn lui fit la révérence. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'était souvenue à la dernière minute de trafiquer sa voix. La princesse la salua en retour et sembla attendre quelque chose. Alors s'armant de courage, Quinn se proposa :

« Aurais-je la chance de connaître une valse avec vous dans mes bras, Princesse ?

-Avec plaisir, monsieur. »

Rachel n'avait aucune idée de son nom mais peut lui importait. Le jeune homme dansait divinement bien. Et la porta même quelque fois en accord avec la musique. Elle se perdait dans son regard vert et souhaitait que cet instant dure à jamais.

De loin le Roi et Leroy la regardaient évoluer sur la piste avec cet inconnu. Ils ne se souvenaient ni l'un ni l'autre de l'avoir vu se présenter durant la cérémonie. C'est pourquoi, ils préféraient garder un œil vigilant sur leur fille. Mais à aucun moment, le jeune homme ne fit un geste déplacé. Il l'a faisait rire, elle décollait du sol et il la rattrapait avec bienveillance. Dés lors, n'ayant rien constaté d'anormal, ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas quand ils virent le couple s'éloigner sur le balcon.

« Vous êtes un danseur extrêmement doué.

-Ce n'est dû qu'à ma partenaire Princesse. Cette dernière rougit au compliment.

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Rachel. »

Quinn ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie lors des danses. Elle tenait entre ses bras l'être humain le plus précieux que la terre ait porté. Elle se sentait à sa place dans ce château. Rachel lui prit la main et elle contemplèrent les étoiles. Quinn était pensive ce que Rachel nota.

« Aurais-je l'audace de vous demander le sujet de vos pensées ?

-Mes parents, répondit laconiquement Quinn, ils sont morts tous les deux. Je voudrais qu'ils soient fiers de moi.

-Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Je sais la douleur de perdre une mère, et sans Leroy je crois que Père et moi n'aurions jamais traversé cette épreuve. Je n'imagine même pas ma vie si Père avait dû succomber à son tour.

-Vous êtes une personne très courageuse, Rachel. Je suis sûre que vous y seriez parvenue.

-Vous me surestimez, mon cher. Si vous saviez comme je suis terrifiée à l'idée de reprendre le royaume. Il est si vaste, comment régler tout les conflits ?

-Vous avez eu un très bon modèle. Le Roi est bon et aimé. Vous le serez aussi, n'ayez crainte. »

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding.

Quinn se retourna vers la grosse horloge terrifiée. Déjà minuit !

« Princesse Rachel, ne m'en veuillez pas, mais je dois partir. C'est impératif ! Et Quinn courut.

-Attendez- je ne connais même pas votre nom ! »

Mais cela était vain, Quinn avait disparu, alors elle se mit à courir elle aussi. Ne comprenant pas le départ précipité.

Quinn bousculait tout le monde, si bien que le Roi, la soupçonnant d'un crime cria :

« Qu'on arrête le fugitif ! »

La garde alors se mit à la poursuite de l'enchantée et Rachel se mêla à eux. Sa soirée avait été divine, elle ne pouvait pas se finir de cette façon !

Quinn avaient peur, de horde de soldat était à ses trousses. Dés lors elle sauta plusieurs marches pour arriver plus vite en bas et tomba. Elle se releva dans la précipitation, mais son chapeau s'était envolé pendant la chute. Les gardes gagnaient du terrain. Tant pis, elle l'abandonna et son chignon ne tint plus.

Rachel avait un peu de retard sur les hommes de son père de sorte que arrivée en haut de l'escalier central elle ne vit qu'une chevelure blonde quitter le hall royal. Le prince avait des cheveux longs.

La triste nouvelle lui fut communiqué quelques minutes plus tard. L'inconnu avait réussi à s'échapper. Maussade, elle rejoignit sa chambre et pleura un long moment contre son oreiller.

Pendant ce temps, Quinn avait réussi à sauter dans sa calèche et à fuir le plus vite possible. Néanmoins elle était à peine rentrée dans les enceintes du village que la chimère disparu. Le carrosse redevint caisse, les chevaux poules et souris, le cocher Lord T et ses habits des haillons. Quinn était désespérée. Durant le trajet du retour à pied, elle ne cessa de pleurer, et chaque larme la rendait un peu plus misérable. Tout cela avait été si magique. Le retour à la réalité n'en avait été que brutal. Si seulement la future reine l'avait ignorée ! Mais non, elles avaient dû danser plusieurs danse d'affilé comme si leur corps se comprenaient parfaitement. Elle avait dû sentir son cœur battre plus fort, elle avait dû se sentir chez elle près de la jolie brune. Remontée dans son grenier elle fut prise d'une colère noire que seule la tristesse la plus grande peut engendrer et entreprit de casser tout objet à sa portée. Puis elle plongea dans son lit et y pleura, encore. Évacuant toute sa colère, tristesse et frustration.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Rachel et Quinn était prise d'une léthargie dont rien ne pouvait les faire sortir. Ni les sourires et les encouragement du Roi, ni les réprimandes et les cris du seigneurs Ryan. Un jour le Roi Hiram en eut assez et prit conseil auprés de Leroy. Au bout de quatre heures de séance, un plan était en marche. On avait récupéré le chapeau de l'inconnu et remarqué qu'il ne pouvait convenir qu'à une seule et unique personne. C'est pourquoi, dés le lendemain matin, Leroy était partis avec quelques ambassadeurs rendre visite à tous les jeunes gens conviés au bal. Il voulait leur faire essayer le chapeau, afin de reconnaître l'heureux prétendant. Malheureusement, Leroy avait déjà visité toutes les demeures sans trouver le futur prince. Il ne restait plus que celle de Ryan et tous les membres de l'aristocratie se seraient plié à la volonté du Roi.

Quatre coups donnés à la porte et Quinn se dépêcha d'ouvrir, curieuse. Le seigneur ne lui avait annoncé aucune visite. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnu Leroy. Elle s'inclina bien vite et courut prévenir son beau-père qui accourut accompagnés de ses fils. Il ordonna à Quinn d'apporter de quoi restaurer les nouveaux venus.

« Comme vous avez dû en avoir connaissance, la Princesse Rachel a fait la rencontre d'un jeune noble durant le bal. Il a dû pour une raison encore inconnue, partir et ce dans la précipitation la plus vive. La seule chose que l'on ai retrouvé de lui et son chapeau. La princesse nous assure également avoir remarqué qu'il était blond mais nous ne pouvons nous y fier. Aucun des prétendants n'arborant cette couleur. Dés lors, si vous le permettez, je vais poser ce chef sur la tête de vos fils. Nous nous assurerons qu'il leur sied afin de savoir si l'un deux est le jeune promis.

-Faites-donc Monsieur. Je me demande même si ce chapeau n'est pas celui que Jesse portait pour la cérémonie.

-Vérifions-cela »

Peu importe la façon dont on posait le couvre-chef sur le crâne des frères, les formes ne s'assemblaient pas parfaitement. Leroy poussa un soupir de découragement. On ne retrouverait jamais, l'aimé de sa Rachel. Il allait repartir quand une jolie jeune fille s'adresse à lui.

« Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur. Puis-je essayer le haut-de-forme ? »

Leroy l'observa longuement. Une fille ? Le futur prince était une princesse ? Alors que l'un des ambassadeurs allait dire que tout ceci n'était pas sérieux, il le fit taire d'un regard. Doucement, l'objet de tous les espérances dans les mains, il s'approcha de Quinn. Cette dernière releva élégamment ses cheveux et se couvrit la tête. L'harmonie tant attendue s'opérait enfin. Il ne peut retenir un cri de joie et fille tourner Quinn dans les airs. Sa Rachel allait être si contente.

« Vous êtes donc une jeune femme.

-Désolée de vous décevoir, monsieur. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de moi.

-Oh, je crois qu'au contraire le Royaume tout entier connaîtra votre nom dans un temps relativement proche. La femme de la future reine se doit d'être là le jour de son mariage.

-Leroy, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! C'est un homme dont la princesse a besoin. Le jeune Hudson sera parfait. Et puis a-t-on déjà vu deux femmes se marier ?

-Le mariage aura lieux dans les plus bref délais, si la jeune demoiselle accepte la main de notre future héritière. Le Roi est maître. C'est lui qui mariera sa fille, et pour son bonheur. Il acceptera.

-Enfin, Leroy. Il s'agit d'un mariage ! Nous serons représentés par ce couple. Il ajouta plus bas pour que lui seul l'entende. Si nous ne nous formalisons pas de votre relation particulière avec le Roi, cette dernière reste cachée. Comme cela doit l'être. Nous ne pouvons être consentant face à cette union. Les seigneurs se lèveront.

-Et je crois que jamais le royaume n'aura eu plus belle image ! Regardez moi ce visage, cette élégance. S'exclama-t-il pour répondre à la première objection. Quant à votre peur de la mutinerie murmura-t-il, le Roi a une armée loyale et vaillante derrière lui. Il ne craint plus le courroux de ses vassaux. Il ne me manque que deux seules petites chose pour vous emmenez avec moi, chère demoiselle. Votre nom, et votre accord. »

Leroy ne pouvait être plus heureux. Sa petite Rachel était amoureuse et le mariage pourra être célébré. Quant à Quinn, pour elle le rêve devenait réalité. Elle avait hâte de quitter sa vie d'esclave et de retrouver les bras de sa princesse.

« Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, fille du feu seigneur Russel Fabray de Lima, et je serais on ne peut plus heureuse de prendre la princesse pour épouse si elle le désire toujours.

-Le fait que tu sois une femme ne changera rien à ses sentiments. Sois en sûre. Bien, à présent prépare tes affaires. Nous partons ! »

Elle grimpa les escaliers le plus vite possible. Sa chambre était vide. Son seul bien résidait en le seau d'eau claire, et un vêtement de nuit. Elle abandonna tout cela, n'emportant que Lord Tubbington et Stuart. Leroy fut surpris de ses bagages.

« Je n'ai rien qui m'appartiennent, Monsieur. Ce chat et cette souris sont mes amis.

-Et bien cela apportera un peu de vie dans le château. Je veillerai juste à prévenir les domestiques pour qu'ils n'essaient pas de tuer le rongeur.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Bien, en avant ! »

Le trajet se fit en silence. Quinn pensait à la manière dont allait réagir Rachel. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. L'appréhension montait à mesure qu'elle voyait la silhouette du château devenir plus nette. Une main réconfortante se plaça sur son épaule et Leroy lui envoyant un regard bienveillant. Lui, la soutiendrait. C'est un peu plus confiante qu'elle replongea son attention vers l'horizon.

Les trompettes retentirent et Quinn s'avança dans le grand salon. Le Roi et la Princesse l'attendait. Sans un mot Leroy plaça le chapeau sur sa tête et presse l'une de ses épaules. Il serait là tout le temps. Rachel comprit rapidement et ouvrit la bouche en un grand « O » avant de se ressaisir. Sans attendre de permission elle se leva et se dirigea vers Quinn. Oui, c'était bien elle. Le même regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être unique. La même douche chaleur qui s'emparait d'elle à son contact.

« Alors vous êtes une fille ?

-Oui Princesse.

-Je croyais que l'on s'était mises d'accord pour que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Quinn baissa la tête en signe d' -je connaître le votre ?

-Quinn Fabray, fille du feu seigneur Russel Fabray de Lima.

-Vous n'avez pas, de toute évidence le même timbre de voix qu'au bal. Comment avez vous fait ?

-Il m'a suffit de me forcer, et je l'ai changé. Je vous prie de m'excusez Rachel. Jamais je n'aurais dû venir au bal. Maintenant je vous cause un embarras. Il est préférable que je me retire.

-Non, Quinn ! Il est normal que Père et moi soyons quelque peu déstabilisé mais restez. Je vous en prie. Je suis curieuse de connaître votre secret. Votre voix vous l'avez modifié, mais pour la hum poitrine. Rachel avait expulsé ce mot à la vitesse de la lumière, gênée.

-Un bandage serré.

-Oh, c'est très ingénieux. »

Elle se tut et se tourna vers son père. Il ne savez que penser. Bien sûr les yeux de sa fille brillaient et un sourire éclairait tout son visage. De plus Leroy était fermement du côté de la jeune fille. Il le vit approcher.

« Hiram, je sais que tu as réuni tes soldats en prévision de l'annonce de notre union. Mais je pense que nous pouvons encore nous cacher. Laisse cette chance à ta fille. Regarde là, à tu vu un plus beau sourire depuis la mort de sa mère ?

-Leroy, nous le voulions tellement...

-Nos domestiques sont sûrs, et chacun d'eux doit savoir notre liaison. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Nous sommes libres ici. Quant aux affaires extérieures, je suis ton conseiller principal, je te suis partout où tu vas et pour la même raison j'ai droit à partager ta chambre. Avons-nous besoin de plus ?

-Ta fille sera une grande reine. Laisse Quinn la seconder. Elle a un caractère fort, endurant et travailleur. Sais-tu ce qu'elle a subit là-bas ? Je le sais par le maréchal-ferrant chez qui nous avons dû nous arrêter. Un fer d'Étoile avait cédé. Elle était traité comme une moins que rien, une domestique. Cependant, écoute là. Elle sait parler, et elle dispose de bonnes manières. Et un fait non négligeable, le peuple semble l'apprécier. Annonce le mariage Hiram. Ce sera notre revanche sur nos années à nous retenir de nous aimer. Rachel et Quinn ouvriront la voie, elle montreront que l'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut formater, un homme avec une femme, une femme avec un homme. L'amour n'a pas de frontière, n'a pas de règles et aucune limites. Laisse les donner cette leçon, Hiram. Pour elles, pour nous, pour nos sujet qui tremblent. Durant tout son petit discours, Leroy avait tenu la main de son amant, le pressant de répondre par l'affirmative. Le Roi se leva.

-Bien, Miss Quinn Fabray, fille du feu seigneur Russel Fabray de Lima. Il serait de bon ton que tu demandes la main de ma fille. »

Alors Quinn s'avança. Humble, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et improvisa un discours.

« Moi, Quinn Fabray, fille de feu Russel Fabray, seigneur de Lima, ai l'honneur de vous demandez la main de votre fille. Je jure de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la soutenir dans toutes ses décisions. Je jure de faire tout mon possible pour la faire rire, danser, chanter et rire encore. Je jure de la rendre heureuse et de la faire passer avant tout, même avant moi. Elle sera la première de mes priorités. Je jure de la respecter et de défendre son honneur. Je jure d'apprendre à me battre et de la protéger. Je jure de faire tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour la méritez. Je jure de ne faire rien qui pourrait engendrer des larmes. Si je faillis je jure de demander et de mériter rédemption. Je jure de faire honneur à votre nom, et de louer vos ancêtres. Je jure d'apporter à l'union toute ma force, ma volonté et tout mon courage.

-Relève-toi Quinn. Moi, Hiram Berry, Roi de New-york accepte ta demande et jure de te causer les pires châtiments si tu ne respectes pas tes engagements.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, mon Roi.

-Je vous prie d'excuser mon outrecuidance, mon Roi mais une question se pose.

-Parle Tanaka.

-Comment assurer la descendance ?

-J'ai un ami a qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de payer ma dette. Je suis sûr que voir son fils roi ou sa fille reine le dédommagera. Bien sûr, j'assurerai son éducation comme n'importe qu'elle mère, mais Noah- c'est le nom de mon ami- est courageux et bon. Il a de bons gênes.

-Le problème est alors réglé. Nous nous arrangerons en temps voulu avec Noah. En attendant, je veux que d'ici demain tout le royaume soit prévenu des noces. Contactez les meilleurs artisans, je veux que le mariage de ma fille soit parfait et inoubliable. »

Et il le fût. La cérémonie se déroula un mois plus tard, par une belle journée d'été. L'église était pleine et beaucoup purent profiter de ce couple atypique. Évidemment, l'union des deux jeunes filles dérangea au début, mais tout le peuple se rappela de la jeune Quinn Fabray dont il aimait à la fois le caractère tranchant, la gentillesse et le sourire. Mercedes et Tina continuèrent de voir leur amie et apprirent même à apprécier Rachel, qui fût même témoin de Tina lors de son mariage avec Mike pendant que dans le même temps Quinn était celle de Mercedes qui s'apprétait à dire « Oui » à Sam.

Un an plus tard, Rachel donnait naissance à son premier fils. Aaron, portrait craché de son père, Noah Puckerman, plus que ravi de donner cette aide au couple. Aaron n'eut pas beaucoup de cadet qui furent au nombres de trois, Grace, Liam et Rose. Mais tous vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

The end.


	4. Encore Cendrillon

**Le sujet Cendrillon m'a inspiré deux textes différents. Voici la seconde version.**

**Merci pour les reviews, elles font vraiment plaisir. **

**Glee n'est pas à moi**

Rachel

Dadou m'a quitté. Dadou nous a quitté. Je n'arrive pas à la croire. Je m'y refuse. Comment-a-t-il pu laisser la maladie gagner. Comment-a-t-il pu abandonner ?

La colère me gagne alors qu'on recouvre son cercueil de terre. Je ne sais même pas contre qui elle est dirigée. Contre Dieu ? Cela fait un an qu'il a déserté notre vie, depuis que papa H est revenu avec la triste nouvelle, depuis que papa L a perdu son travail après la fermeture de son usine de sous-traitance automobile. Détroit est une ville sinistrée, comme moi, comme nous. Contre les médecins ? Ils ont essayé d'aider mon père, lui proposant toujours plus de traitement, de plus en plus coûteux. Contre la société peut-être, celle qui refuse que les familles en difficultés financières puissent se soigner. Papa L a contracté cinq crédits pour sauver Dadou. Le résultat ? Le voilà six pied sous terre. Contre moi ? Contre moi qui pense finances alors que mon père gît sous mes pieds ? Contre moi qui ne parvient pas à rester forte, devenant un poids pour papa L. Lui, il se sait, il ne dit rien pendant que son visage est ravagé par les larmes. Il serre ma main, mais se tait. Le rabin a finit ses prières. Le monde s'en va. Nous aussi.

La vie sans papa H est étrange. Comme vide. Papa L ne rit plus. Ne parle plus, ne mange plus, dort à peine. Lui et papa H s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Papa H était ailier dans l'équipe de basket. Papa L assistait à tout ses matchs. Puis un jour, Dadou vint le voir, curieux de sa présence puisque Papa L n'avait rien de commun avec le stéréotype de l'amateur sportif. Devant son rougissement mon feu père avait compris, il l'avait invité à manger. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté. D'abord ami devant les autres, à la fin du lycée ils s'étaient affichés et avaient combattu avec force le mépris de leur camarades.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Papa L est mort en même temps que Dadou. Et moi, moi je m'accroche. Je m'accroche à des fantasmes, seule le soir je chante pour Broadway, devant des milliers de personnes. Puis vient le silence.

C'est dur de vivre à la maison. Papa est parti depuis six mois maintenant. On avance, claudiquant, se tenant l'un l'autre. Papa L n'a pas retrouvé d'emploi et mes heures de baby-sitting ne parviennent pas à rembourses les traites et la nourritures. Mes grand-parents offrent leur aide mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. Le gouffre se creuse et je ne sais comment en sortir. Alors je travaille à l'école. Je veux devenir la meilleure. Si seulement les banques acceptaient les bonnes notes comme remboursement.

Cela fait sept mois aujourd'hui. Papa L me fixe. Il est assis à la table. Il m'attendait vraisemblablement. Son visage est tiré, las. Je comprends qu'il ne va pas simplement me demander comment ma journée s'est passée.

« Rachel, assieds-toi s'il te plaît. J'obéis dans le silence. Tu es grande maintenant, je ne te raconterai plus de fable. Cela fait plus d'un an que je suis au chômage, nous vivons de tes petits boulots, de la générosité de tes grands-parents et de la solidarité qui habite cette ville où personne n'est épargnée. Seulement, cela ne suffit plus, cela n'a jamais suffit. Nos dettes sont importantes et il ne faut pas se voiler la face, il faudrait un miracle pour que nous puissions nous en sortir. Après demain, les huissiers vont venir saisir la maison et l'ensemble de nos biens. J'ai trouvé une promesse d'embauche dans le Colorado. Un fermier a besoin de main d'oeuvre, comme c'est un ami de mon père et qu'il m'a vu naître, il m'a réservé le poste. Le salaire ne suffira pas à repriser nos poches percées, c'est pourquoi j'ai encore besoin de toi ma fille. Je suis allé à l'association aujourd'hui et je suis tombé sur ça- il me tend une publicité. Fille au pair en Floride. L'association aide financièrement à payer le voyage, ensuite tu travailles pour la famille chez qui tu es logée. Bien sûr comme tu as le statut de fille au pair, tu continues tes études. Tu sera rémunérée. Je sais que cette situation n'est pas du tout évidente, mais nous n'avons plus le choix Rachel. »

Il ne peut pas continuer, il pleure. Pleure de désespoir, de honte. Mon père a honte. Alors je ravale mes larmes, je me lève et le prends dans mes bras. Que faire d'autre ?

« Nous avons rendez-vous demain à l'association. Ils t'expliqueront mieux que moi la marche à suivre.

-Va te reposer, Papa. Je m'occupe des valises et des paquets. On peut garder les photos ? »

Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers sa chambre. Mon père a honte et c'est une loque. Réalité dure à encaisser. Les bagages ne me prennent pas beaucoup de temps, je décide alors de préparer le repas. Demain est ma dernière journée auprès de mes amis. Leur dirais-je au revoir. Oui, je ne peux pas partir comme une voleuse. Je tremble et laisse enfin mes larmes couler. Ma vie est ici, Papa H est enterré ici et nous on l'abandonne ! J'ai envie de réveiller mon père et de le frapper. De le frapper parce qu'il ne rend pas sa fille heureuse, parce qu'à cause de tout cela nous n'avons plus rien, plus de maison, plus de dignité. Mon père a honte !

Je me calme lentement. Je cours dans le lit de mon père. Je le serre fort. Lui aussi. Nous nous endormons, le dîner froid sur la table.

Le lendemain est une épreuve. Je ne veux pas quitter les bras de mon père. Je souhaite rester ma vie contre ce torse. Je ne veux pas entendre ses paroles rassurantes, je ne veux pas qu'elles aient lieu d'être.

Le lit est froid. Papa s'est levé. Il reste figé devant les valises.

« J'ai mis toutes les photos de Papa dans la tienne. Je n'en ai gardé qu'une. » Il me regarde et sourit pauvrement.

Je passe à travers la journée. Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un couloir froid. Il y a une porte au fond. Je veux l'atteindre mais le couloir s'allonge. Encore, encore, encore. A dix-heure j'ai rendez-vous avec le principal. Papa parle, je n'écoute pas. Je le regarde, comme je regarderais un étranger. Papa H est mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette vérité me frappe de nouveau. Une claque. Papa H est mort. Il est là, sous le marbre. Papa L part. Papa H est mort et Papa L part. Ils me quittent tous les deux. J'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée. Démunie. Ai-je ressenti ça quand ma mère m'a déposée à l'hôpital ?

Figgins sert la main de Papa L. L'entretient doit être terminé. Je souris poliment, et part sans me retourner.

A la fin de la journée je dis adieu à Artie et à Tina. Ils ne comprennent pas. Je leur raconte. Je pars. Ils pleurent. Pas moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Papa H est mort. Papa L part. Je quitte la place. Plus de Berry. Je ne récupère pas mes affaires au casier. Il n'y a que des photos, des souvenirs et moi je veux oublier. Je veux qu'Artie et Tina disparaissent. Leur visage me disent qu'il n'y a plus de Berry.

Les volontaires de l'association sont très gentils avec moi. Une famille m'attendra à la sortie de l'avion. Une famille, encore une autre. Plus de Berry pour Rachel. Quel nom de famille cette fois ? Papa me sert fort. Il dit que l'on se reverra vite, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il le sait, je le sais mais on joue la comédie. Le dernier acte se joue. L'issue ne peut qu'être tragique pour nous. Je le regarde, j'essaie de fixer son image dans mon esprit. Je l'oublierai. J'oublierai jusqu'à sa voix. Mais pour quelques heures encore je veux me rappeler d'avoir été une Berry.

Le lendemain des messieurs arrivent. Ils ont planté le panneaux « saisie » devant la maison. Papa et moi on sort. Grand-père est devant, ils nous attend dans son vieux pick-up. Ils nous demandent si on veut aller le voir. « Le »voir. Papa H n'a déjà plus de prénom, il n'est qu'une syllabe perdue. Je fais non de la tête. Je veux oublier. Je veux avoir six mois et recommencer ma vie.

A l'aéroport, on annonce mon vol. Je cours. Je n'ai pas vu les au-revoir de Leroy, mon père. Je m'installe dans l'appareil et pense : « Papa L est mort ». C'est mieux comme ça. Je ne le verrais plus.

Je dors.

Dylan, le gérant de l'association m'a dit que j'atterrirai à Miami, capitale de la Floride. Il ne sait pas qui va s'occuper de moi. Mais toutes les familles sont correctes. Correcte ? Qu'est ce ça veux dire ?

L'appareil amorce une descente. Le soleil m'aveugle. Une nouvelle vie commence.

Matthew m'attend. C'est l'un des correspondants du programme. Il me salue et nous échangeons quelques paroles. Il veut connaître la situation de Détroit. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, alors je me contente d'un haussement d'épaule. Il n'insiste pas.

L'aéroport est immense. La foule court, cri, hurle. Des files immenses attendent après des bagages. Je me sens comme elles. Figée. Sauf que je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'attends. Ma valise rose arrive sur le tapis. Seule touche de couleur qu'il me reste. Je le prends comme un signe et inspire longuement. Je refuse de me laisser couler dans ces sables mouvants. Je suis Rachel Barbra Berry. Ce nom autrefois voulait dire quelque chose, il est temps de le rappeler. Je relève la tête et me dirige vers l'extérieur accompagné de Matt. Il m'a demandé de le surnommer ainsi, Matthew fait trop solennel selon lui.

Soudain, comme sortie tout droit d'une publicité, une famille typiquement américaine apparaît devant nous. Le père, la mère et les deux filles. Tous blonds,grands, coquets et vraisemblablement aisés. Les filles semblent athlétiques. Le malaise me prend. Moi qui vient de Détroit, en difficulté financière, brune, petite et pas spécialement musclée. Nous sommes les parfaits opposées.

« Bien, Rachel je te présente la famille Fabray. C'est chez elle que tu vas être hébergée. »

J'essaie tant bien que mal de cacher mon étonnement. Je pensais qu'une fille au pair devait s'occuper d'enfant en bas âge. La plus jeune des filles devait avoir le mien.

« Bonjour Rachel. Je suis Russel Fabray, je te présente ma femme Judy et mes filles Frannie et Quinn.

-Enchantée.

-Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites-ajoute Matthew- je vais vous laisser. Un membre de l'association vous appellera régulièrement pour s'assurer que l'installation se passe au mieux. D'accord ?

-Bien entendu, s'empresse de répondre Russel. »

Sa voix et son sourire me font peur. Je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place avec eux. Leurs regards me pèsent. Ils sont froids, malgré leur sourire de circonstance. D'un mouvement de tête le père m'enjoint à les suivre.

Je dépose ma valise dans le coffre. Elle est lourde mais personne ne m'aide. Le père Russel grimace même quand je cogne la voiture d'un mouvement maladroit. Sa fille, Quinn je crois, pousse même un soupire d'exaspération et lève les yeux au ciel. De très jolis yeux. Je m'installe enfin dans le véhicule et nous prenons la route. Le paysage défile et je m'extasie. A Détroit, les rues sont vides et la vue se compose essentiellement de friches industrielles. Ici les palmiers sont rois, les maisons modernes également. La mer est à perte de vue. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu la mer ?

Elle me regarde. Quinn. Elle m'observe avec dédain depuis que je suis arrivée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sa sœur, se fiche de ma présence. Elle écoute sa musique et rédige des messages. Elle a le sourire au lèvres. Je suppose qu'elle discute avec son petit-ami.

Nous arrivons enfin à destination. La maison est belle, grande. Elle respire le luxe, l'orgueil, la fierté d'une vie réussie. On ne m'aide toujours pas à enlever ma valise du coffre, mais cette fois je fais attention à ne pas toucher la voiture.

« Bien, Rachel c'est cela ? -commence Russel et je hoche la tête- nous allons t'expliquer rapidement le fonctionnement. En tant que fille au pair tu devras nous aider dans les tâches ménagères, vaisselle, linge, poussière, etc... Comme tu viens de Détroit, je suppose que tu n'es pas habituée à notre environnement. Quinn te fera faire un tour du quartier et des lieux importants que tu seras amenée à fréquenter.-elle grimaça à cette nouvelle. Tu vois le bâtiment à l'extérieur ? Ce sera ta chambre. Tu devras l'aménager un peu, mais tu vas t-y sentir chez toi. Pose ta valise là. Ma femme va te faire faire le tour de la maison. Je ne peux pas rester je suis attendu au cabinet. Et tant que j'y pense. J'aime assez le vouvoiement et le Monsieur Fabray. De même pour mon épouse, tâche de t'en souvenir.

-Papa. J'ai besoin d'argent.

-Quinn, je t'ai déjà donné de l'argent de poche !

-Il est hors de question que je l'utilise pour habiller cette...cette...Je ne sais même pas comment la qualifier. Et je te rappelle que tu l'as inscrite dans mon établissement scolaire. Si jamais San et Britt me voient traîner avec ça... Ma réputation est fichue. Tu ne voudrais pas que la réputation des Fabray soit entachée n'est ce pas. »

Elle avait tenu ces propos sans hausser la voix. Juste avec froideur et mépris. Je faillis en pleurer.

« Bien, bien. Prends ça. Tu feras les magasins avec elle cette après midi. »

Il quitte la place. La maitresse de maison me prend par le bras.

« Donc tu vois là c'est la cuisine. On n'y prend que le petit déjeuner. Les autres repas sont servis dans la salle à manger. C'est la pièce juste à côté du salon que l'on vient de quitter... » Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Elle semble mal à l'aise. Comme si elle réalise que le comportement des son mari et de sa fille ne sont pas des plus accueillant. Sa voix est douce et j'aimerais me dire que je peux m'accrocher à elle. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Judy est un joli mouton, elle ne décide pas. Elle ne me défendra pas, si il y avait à le faire. Je crois que Frannie est comme elle. Elle m'a regardé quand Quinn a parlé. Elle s'est tue comme impressionnée. Les maîtres de cette maison sont contres moi et les adjuvants sont des lâches. L'histoire tourne mal. « ….et enfin, voici l'étage. La porte du fond est la suite parentale. Celle-ci juste à gauche, c'est la salle de bain. Ensuite, voici la chambre de Frannie, le bureau juste à côté. La dernière porte donne sur la chambre de Quinn. Si tu veux un conseil, n'y entre jamais sans son autorisation. C'est compris ? Jamais. »

La mère aurait-elle peur de sa fille ? Peu importe.

« On va préparer le dîner, tu connaîtras ainsi les habitudes alimentaires de tout le monde. C'est assez simple, ne t'en fais pas. Si tu n'enlèves pas le bacon à Quinn alors tu ne devrais pas t'attirer d'ennui. »

Au bout d'une heure de préparation, nous en sommes arriver à la moitié du repas. Je comprends vite que Madame Fabray est une femme d'intérieur qui aime passer son temps à faire plaisir à son mari et à ses filles. Elle ne me parle que de cuisine et je n'ose pas poser de questions sur les habitants de la maison malgré qu'elles me brûlent les lèvres. Je souris, au moins ma curiosité a ressuscité.

« Maman, je dois emmener... C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

-Berry.

-Je dois emmener Berry faire le tour du quartier et en profitez pour jeter ses habits de grand-mères. En parlant de ça ne t'étonnes pas si ta valise est vide j'ai fait du tri. Tout était bon pour la poubelle même des clochards n'en voudraient pas. Donc, il te reste la photo de deux hommes avec toi dessus.

-Mes pères.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai deux papas.

-Deux papas, tu veux dire, ensemble, en couple.

-Oui

-Génial ! On se tape une fille de pédales. Ne m'approche pas à moins de dix mètres. Pas envie d'être contaminée. »

Une colère sourde m'envahit. Comment ose-t-elle fouiller dans mes affaires ? Comment ose-t-elle insulter la mémoire des mes pères ? Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et les yeux de Madame Fabray semblent s'excuser.

«Quinn n'est pas très douée pour établir des relations avec les autres, chuchote-t-elle. Elle a le besoin de montrer qu'elle est forte. Parfois elle est brutale. »

Je ne fais aucun geste, ravale simplement mes larmes. Si elle veut être forte je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de me montrer faible.

Je la rejoins dans le salon. Elle me fixe, aucune trace de remords ne se lit en elle. Elle part et je la suis. Elle me fait monter à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle ne veut pas que l'on me voit. Pas encore.

Arrivées au centre commercial, elle me pousse le plus vite possible dans un magasin. L'enfer commence. Je dois tout racheter, vêtements, sous-vêtements, chaussures, manteau. Et le budget donné n'est pas illimité. Quinn en vient à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Tu as de l'argent ?

-Pas beaucoup.

-Combien ?

-Vingt dollars.

-Vingt dollars ? C'est tout ? En plus d'être gays, tes pères étaient pas foutu de travailler je parie ! Attends-moi là. Tu ne me connais pas ok ? »

Je croise les bras, lui signifiant mon obéissance. Je ne relève pas la énième pique sur mes pères. Cela ne servirait à rien.

Je la vois se diriger vers un géant. Elle lui sourit, se rapproche en minaudant alors qu'il congédie ses amis. Il la prend par les hanches et l'embrasse longuement. J'ai l'impression qu'il va l'aspirer. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille, il rapproche leur bassin. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Écœurant. Les filles n'ont-elles pas de dignité ici ? Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes, il se détache d'elle et sort de sa poche son portefeuille. Il en sort quelques billets. Je ne peux pas voir combien. Elle les prend et l'embrasse encore. Ils se séparent. Il retrouve ses copains et disparaît, elle se dirige vers moi. L'air glacial. C'est étonnant comme son humeur peut changer en quelques secondes.

« Nous avons maintenant cent dollars de plus. En tout cela nous fait cent soixante dix. C'est plus convenable comme budget. Amène toi.

-C'est ton petit ami ? Le grand. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Elle me le fait remarqué.

-Tu embrasses beaucoup de garçons qui ne sont pas tes petits amis ? Ta morale doit elle aussi être à revoir.

-Ma morale va très bien merci. Mon ton est sec. Madame m'avait dit de me taire devant sa fille, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un chien ! »

Elle m'observe stupéfaite. Elle laisse passer et commence à regarder les rayons quand elle aperçoit un garçon à crête. A l'endroit où elle a flirté avec son colosse. Elle va le voir. Il lui sourit et danse un peu sur ses pieds. Rapidement, il sort une liasse de billets et la lui tend. Elle le remercie d'un baiser sur la joue. Il donne l'impression que cette attention est le cadeau le plus merveilleux qu'il n'ai jamais reçu. On dirait un petit garçon le jour de noël. Le pauvre, il est perdu. Elle revient et je détourne le regard.

« Cinquante dollars de plus. »

Le reste de l'après midi se passe relativement bien. Quelques remarques sur mes légères rondeurs mais elle ne s'attaquent plus à mes pères. Les habits qu'elle me choisit, je dois l'avouer, me plaisent. Rien de vulgaire, mais assez classe pour m'éviter les moqueries. Elle m'achète aussi un nécessaire sportif, et d'autres affaires bas de gammes. Pour rester à la maison me dit elle. Elle profite de ce moment avec moi pour m'apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir sur la famille.

Le père est avocat, pas médecin comme je le pensais au début. Sa mère reste au foyer mais a les qualifications pour être agent immobilier, sa sœur va à l'université, elle entame sa dernière année et va sûrement se marier après l'obtention de son diplôme en pharmacie. Quant à elle, elle est la reine de son lycée et capitaine des cheerleaders. On lui mange dans la main, elle a ce qu'elle veut, quand elle veut. Son petit-ami est quaterback, il s'appelle Finn et ils ont été élu le couple le plus populaire de l'établissement. Cette année elle se présente aux élections de présidente du lycée, elle sait qu'elle va gagner, c'est une bonne élève et elle est respectée par ses inférieurs. Enfin, elle finira l'année en apothéose en décrochant le titre de reine de la promo lors du bal. Cette fille me dégoûte autant que je l'admire. Elle est si déterminée à réussir, rien ne lui fait peur et elle ne doute pas un instant de son échec.

Le retour se fait dans le silence. Je me retiens de fredonner les airs que filtre la radio. Quinn n'aimerait pas.

A peine ai-je mis un pas dans la maison que Quinn me prend les sacs des mains et les déposes sous l'escaliers.

« Va aider ma mère, tu les récupéreras après. »

Madame Fabray est toujours en cuisine, elle finalise le dessert. C'est une remarquable cuisinière.

« Oh Rachel tu es là ? Regarde ce que j'ai préparé. Rôti de porc avec ses légumes, carottes, poireaux, pommes de terre. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. Euh, je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit mais je suis juive et végétalienne. Je ne mange pas de porc. Mais je me suffirais amplement des légumes.

-Je l'ignorais. C'est gênant Russel le prendra comme un affront si tu ne manges pas. Des œufs tu en manges ?

-Non, je suis végétalienne. Je ne mange rien qui est produit par les animaux, ni d'oeufs, ni de lait, ni de viande.

-Eh bien l'on dira que tu es juive et allergique aux œufs. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui cacher cela à l'avenir.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il comprenne.

-Je lui expliquerai. Cessez de vous inquiéter. En tout cas cela m'a l'air délicieux ! »

Le repas se passe dans le calme. Monsieur parle de sa journée et s'assure que les derniers préparatifs sont prêts pour emmener Frannie à la gare le lendemain. Elle n'était venue que pour me recevoir. Cela me laisse perplexe puisqu'elle ne m'a pas adresser un mot de la journée.

« Tu ne trouves pas le rôti à ton goût Rachel ? Mes poils se dressent, il vient de lancer les hostilités.

-Je suis végétalienne Monsieur, je ne mange rien de ce qui est d'origine animale, et même sans cela. Je suis juive et ne mange donc pas de porc. Mais je suis sûre que le repas que nous a concocté Madame est délicieux.

-Tu ne l'y a pas aider.

-Bien sûr qu'elle m'a aider. Elle a préparé l'entrée dont tu as dit tant de bien. Pour le reste de l'après midi Quinn l'a emmené faire le tour du quartier comme demandé.

-Je crois Judy que Rachel est capable de parler par elle-même. Quand je lui pose une question, je m'attends à ce que ce soit elle qui y réponde. Ne te mêle pas de ça.

La prochaine fois Rachel, j'aimerais que tu organises ton temps afin que ma femme ne soit pas obligé de faire le travail à ta place. Est-ce clair ?

-Très Monsieur. »

J'ai enfin compris ce que je fiche ici. Je suis pas fille au pair et je ne le serais jamais. Après tout qu'aurais-je à apprendre d'une femme soumise, d'une garce, d'une absente et d'un dictateur ? Je suis juste leur pantin, leur femme à tout faire.

Si Dieu existe vraiment, faites- que le lycée soit un havre de paix pour moi.

Je me tais pour le reste du repas et tente de me faire oublier. Chose difficile quand Quinn me fixe. Que lui ai-je fais ?

Ils prennent enfin congés et je m'attaque à la vaisselle. Je veux pleurer mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il faut que je sois forte. Tu n'es plus une petite fille Rachel Berry, tu peux le supporter.

Une fois ma corvée finie, je respire un peu mieux. Je me dirige vers l'entrée et prends mes paquets. Avant de tout porter dans l'abri qui me sert de chambre, je laisse un mot sur la table.

_Pourriez-vous me laisser une liste où il serait inscrit_

_mes tâches à accomplir tout au long de la semaine. _

_Je pourrais m'y mettre le plus rapidement possible de cette façon._

_Cordialement Rachel Berry._

Peut-être que si je leur montre ma bonne volonté la coopération sera plus douce. Je n'ai qu'un an à tenir. Ce n'est pas la mort.

Mon espace est petit. Je dispose de quatre murs blanc, une douche, un miroir, un meuble qui fait aussi office de commode, une armoire sommaire et un lit. Simple. Je dépose mes affaires, les range. Et pleure.

Quinn

2O Octobre 2011 :

_Il faut que je m'éloigne de cette fille. Elle me fera courir à ma perte. Je la déteste._

Rachel

Le jour se lève et me réveille. Je n'ai pas de rideaux pour filtrer la luminosité. Il est cinq heure. Je m'étire et prend ma douche. Si je peux j'achèterai un voile. De la maison on me voit nue.

C'est mon premier jour d'école. Je ne sais pas comment va agir Quinn. Sûrement va-t-elle m'ignorer. Je veux être présentable, alors je choisi ma toilette consciencieusement. Jupe noire, pull en col V de la même couleur, talon. Je me coiffe en tresse et me juge correcte. Ce n'est plus vraiment moi mais ai-je le choix ?

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, la maison dort encore. La liste est remplie, Madame est sûrement passer après moi pour inspecter. Un autre papier et lui aussi mis en évidence. Un rappel des différents petit-déjeuner de la famille. Il me faut un peu de temps pour trouver où sont placer les ustensiles mais je me mets rapidement au travail. Monsieur boit un café serré le matin, sans sucre mais avec quatre tartines, deux de beurres et deux de confitures de framboise. Madame préfère le thé au jasmin, avec un sucre. Pour Quinn, il faut des œufs brouillés et du bacon cependant attention elle ne supporte pas quand ils sont cuits dans la même poêle. Quant à Frannie, un bol de céréales fait l'affaire.

Je soupire, c'est la moins compliquée de tous et il faut que ce soit elle qui parte.

Six heure sonne. Je réchauffe les petit-déjeuner. J'ai déjà eu le temps de faire un peu de ménage dans le salon et la salle à manger. Je me félicite de mon efficacité.

Le monde se lève. Sans un merci ils mangent. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux.

« Excusez-moi puis-je monter dans vos chambres pour faire le lit ? »

Je fixe Quinn, elle réfléchit et accepte. Je me dépêche et fais le tour des pièces.

La chambre de Quinn est magnifique. Des photos sont accrochées partout au mur, de même que des dessins. Les livres sont classés par ordre alphabétique, les cds aussi. Un ordinateur portable est négligemment posé sur le lit. Je le saisis et le dépose sur le bureau immaculé. C'est très propre et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien ici. Je regarde la vue. Elle voit toute ma chambre et si elle fait attention, elle me voit sortir de la douche. Il faut vraiment que j'investisse dans un rideau.

« Je croyais que tu étais là pour faire le lit, pas pour fouiner.

-Excuse-moi Quinn. »

Je m'applique à mon travail. Elle m'observe. Cela lui plaît-il que je sois sa bonne ? Je lui rends son regard mais sa tenue me déstabilise. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué son pyjama. Un short court dévoilant des jambes musclées, un t-shirt large qui laisse apercevoir son épaule gauche et sa clavicule. Inconsciemment je me lèche les lèvres. Une poussée me ramène à la réalité, elle m'a vue. Je fuis.

Quinn 

21 Octobre 2011 : _Elle était nue ce matin. Elle s'est léché les lèvres. Dieu priez pour moi !_

Rachel :

Je débarrasse rapidement la table. Je suis perturbée et ne fais pas spécialement d'effort pour le cacher. De toute façon même s'il pense que c'est la faute de Quinn, ils n'interviendront pas. Je ne réalise toujours pas ce que j'ai fait. Bien sûr, je connais ces tendances chez moi. Tina a même accepté de m'embrasser une fois, pour que je sache. Et j'ai su. J'ai su la sensation agréable de lèvres fines. J'ai sentis sa peau douce. J'en ai voulu plus. Tout cela dans un baiser alors que je n'aimais pas mon amie et qu'elle n'était pas désirable à mes yeux. Tina est jolie, très jolie mais c'est tout. Je n'ai aucun papillon dans le ventre quand je la vois, quand je la voyais. Alors que ce matin, avec Quinn, c'est inexplicable. Je l'ai voulu, fort. Mon corps s'est contracté. Ma bouche s'est asséchée, ma poitrine a explosé.

Je secoue la tête et m'occupe des dernières tâches. Il est sept heure trente et nous sommes prêtes.

« Berry, tu prendras le vélo dans le garage. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'associe à toi. »

J'acquiesce en détournant les yeux. Sa tenue de Cheerio n'est pas adaptée pour moi. Je suis mal.

Je suis habituée au vélo, pédaler ne me demande pas d'effort particulier, cela me fait même du bien. Après les derniers événements, un peu de sport évacue ma frustration et mon angoisse.

Par chance je ne me perds pas et arrive un peu en avance. Assez pour passer prendre mon emploi du temps au secrétariat, trouver mon casier et assister au spectacle le plus étonnant qu'il m'aie été donné de voir.

Connaissez-vous Moïse ? Moi oui, je vis avec elle. Quinn Fabray est dans la place. Les étudiants se séparent en deux groupes pour la laisser passer. Je comprends la signification de reine. Elle nous éblouit tous et mon corps refait des siennes. Je sens presque mes pupilles se dilater et me plaque un peu plus contre les casier. Je veux disparaître. Ce n'est pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. A ses côtés, de part et d'autre d'elle, deux cheerios. Une blonde, grande, plus que Quinn. Elle semble loin d'ici mais pas parce qu'elle méprise son entourage, juste parce qu'elle est loin. Une brune, à l'allure hispanique. Légèrement plus petite que sa capitaine. Elle toise le monde comme s'il était fait d'insectes.

Quinn me voit. Je ne respire plus. Elle sait, elle a compris. L'hispanique me remarque à son tour. Elle me jauge et vient vers moi.

«Santana Lopez. Bitch en chef. »

Pire que Quinn, c'est possible. Apparemment oui, elle plaque un élève qui l'a regardé de trop près.

« Écoute hijo de puta. Pose encore une fois tes yeux de looser sur moi et je t'arrache les couilles à la pince à épiler ! »

Je sursaute, Quinn sourit.

« Bon toi, t'es qui ?

-Ra...Rachel Berry. Je suis nouvelle.

-Je sais que tu es nouvelle ! Je sais tout. Pigé, incline toi devant nous ! Tu n'as pas compris ? Fais-le !

-On n'a pas le temps S. Si nous sommes encore une seule fois en retard en cours de maths. Four-eyes nous susprendra.

-Mouais, à tes ordres capitaine ! Au fait le Hobbit, elle c'est Brittany. Touche-là et ce lycée devient ton enfer. »

Elles s'éloignent suivi de leur cortège de footballeur. Je crois que pour le havre de paix, c'est mal parti.

« Impressionnantes, n'est ce pas ? »

Je me retourne et vois un garçon assez efféminé, suivi d'un autre en fauteuil.

« Oui, elles sont toujours comme ça ?

-Santana a le sang chaud. Brittany est dans son monde. Celle dont je me méfie le plus c'est Quinn. Elle est comme un lac gelé. Tranquille, froid, glacial mais tranquille. Et puis un jour la surface craque et ça te tue.

-Drôle de métaphore, mais on comprend bien. Rachel Berry. Je lui tends la main.

-Kurt Hummel.

-Arthur Abrams, mais tout le monde m'appelle Artie.

-Savez-vous où se trouve la salle B356 ?

-Cours de maths ? Moi aussi, nous avons la chance d'avoir cours avec l'Unholy Trinity, me dit Kurt

-La quoi ?

-Unholy Trinity répète Artie, Quinn, Santana et Brittany. Je vous laisse j'ai cours de géométrie. On se voit pour le déjeuner ?

-Bien sûr. Rachel, tu te joins à nous ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Nous allons en cours, nous parlons un peu du lycée. Il se contente de me répéter ce que m'a dit Quinn hier et de m'expliquer d'où vient le surnom accordé au trio. Elles viennent toutes trois de famille très catholiques, pourtant ce sont de vraies peste. Dés lors, on a renversé le mythe religieux pour qu'il leur soit plus conforme. Elles savant qu'on les appelle comme cela, elles en sont fières. Arrive la question fatidique :

« Et tu habites où ? »

La cloche sonne et je remercie le ciel. Je fais un signe comme quoi il est trop tard pour répondre. En fait le professeur se nomme M. Stewart. Le cours est intéressant et je participe plusieurs fois. J'ai un bon niveau en mathématique, et je trouve l'enchevêtrement des équations plus fascinant que terrifiant. A la suite d'une bonne réponse, il commet une grave erreur de mon point de vue :

« Je suis heureux de recevoir une bonne élève parmi nous. Si tout le monde pouvait s'appliquer aussi bien. N'est ce pas Miss Fabray ? Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien écouté de la réponse de Miss Berry. Pouvez-vous répéter ?

-Non mai puisqu'elle aime tant parler. Elle peut le faire à ma place. Elle est habituée à recevoir mes corvées. »

Je me glace. Elle n'a pas osé. Kurt me regarde étrangement, ne comprenant pas la phrase.

« Il suffit de votre impertinence Miss Fabray. Chez le proviseur, tout de suite ! »

Alors elle se lève, avec nonchalance, rassemble ses affaires et passe devant moi. D'une horrible manière. Elle secoue légèrement sa jupe juste devant mon nez. Je vois tout et ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Je suis tout sauf discrète. Elle sait l'effet qu'elle me fait. Elle en est fière.

Je ne parle plus de la matinée. Je veux oublier, juste oublier. Kurt ne tente pas de me faire élucider sa dernière phrase. Il a saisi que je n'étais pas bien.

Au midi je rencontre d'autre de ses amis. Blaine avec qui il est secrètement en couple. Marley qui est en première année, Sugar qui est riche mais tellement insupportable qu'elle fait quand même partie des loosers, Rory un jeune irlandais, et Unique un malabar black à la voix douce. Ils chantent tous, ils font partie du glee club. La chorale du lycée, pas très populaire.

« En parlant de ce qui est populaire ou pas, regardez qui voilà, annonce Kurt. »

Quinn et sa suite s'installent. Il semblerait même que la table leur soit réservé puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'attablé malgré le nombre conséquent d'élèves. J'observe Quinn à la dérobée, j'espère qu'elle appréciera son sandwich.

« Voyez la reine. Elle tripote son repas dans tout les sens. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle mange. Je suis sûre que ce n'est même pas elle qui prépare ses repas, méprise Kurt

-Qui sait peut-être même qu'elle a une servante. Chez les Fabray rien ne m'étonne ! »

Je baisse la tête à cette intervention de Blaine.

« C'est toi, déclare Marley en me fixant. Je lève la tête. La fille au pair. Elle en parlait la semaine dernière à Santana.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ?

-Attends Rachel, tu sers Quinn Fabray ? Demande Artie. »

Je sors de table, je ne veux pas être rabaissée à ça. Je ne veux pas n'être que ça.

Quinn

Rachel sort de table telle une furie. Est ce mon numéro de tout à l'heure qui lui fait encore de l'effet ? J'avoue être fière de moi sur ce coup. Je pouvais presque sentir son corps chauffer. C'est de sa faute, si elle n'avait pas fait _ça _ce matin.

Je la suis du regard. Et en envoie un autre, noir, à la table qu'elle vient de quitter. Je viens de décider que Rachel était mon objet personnel. Pas touche à ma propriété.

Je me calme et déguste mon sandwich. Berry se débrouille pas mal, vraiment pas mal.

Rachel

Cela doit bien faire une demi heure que je pleure dans les toilettes. Je me sens humiliée comme jamais et commence à imaginer mon père à la ferme. Je le vois creuser à la pioche, trouver un geyser de pétrole. Nous serions riches, je quitterais cet endroit. J'ai l'impression d'être chez les Fabray depuis des années alors que cela ne fait qu'un jour. Je veux que Dieu existe, qu'il me sorte de ce pétrin.

« Rachel ? Rachel, c'est Marley. C'est toi qui pleure ? On ne voulait pas te blesser. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Si j'avais su, c'est sortit tout seul sans que je fasse attention à la formulation. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

Elle ne sait plus quoi dire et je sors. Je vois qu'elle est peinée, elle ne voulait certainement pas me mettre dans l'embarras. A vrai dire elle semble plus gênée que moi.

« Rachel, je sais ce que c'est de faire tout ce qu'on peut pour gagner assez d'argent pour vivre. C'est un secret pour personne ici, que ma mère et moi ayons des difficultés.

-Arrête de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui ai réagis bêtement. Je suis fille au pair pour la famille de Quinn, en effet.

-Elle est correcte avec toi ?

-Elle ne m'adresse pas la parole, cela me va très bien.

-Viens par là Rachel. »

Elle m'enlace, doucement et je me laisse aller. Le sourire aux lèvres. A cet instant je n'ai plus peur de l'enfer promis par Santana. Je suis juste bien.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Quinn. Elle reste figée à notre position. N'a-t-elle jamais vu deux personnes dans les bras l'une de l'autre ? Ses deux lieutenants la suivent. Brittany devient rêveuse en regardant une porte de toilette et Santana lui donne un coup de coude. Un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Marley fait profil bas, me prend la main, l'on sort.

Au détour d'un couloir, l'on croise le type à crête et Finn. Marley m'apprend que le premier s'appelle Puck. Elle ne connaît pas son véritable nom, tout le monde l'appelle Puck. J'apprends aussi que Finn est le frère de Kurt. Par alliance du moins, leur parents se sont mariés l'été dernier. Kurt n'en parle pas beaucoup.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Je me fonds dans la masse, j'apprends à qui je peux faire confiance, à qui je ne dois sous aucun prétexte adresser la parole si je veux garder un tant soit peu d'honneur. Il semblerait que Puck soit de ceux là, il désire tout ce qui bouge et parvient toujours à ses fins. Pourtant quand il regarde Quinn, je ne vois pas en lui le garçon affamé que tout le monde décrit. Juste un amoureux. Un amoureux jaloux qui regarde son « frère » comme s'il allait le tuer. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

Je suis de retour dans la maison Fabray. En une heure j'ai fini mes devoirs, ensuite j'astique de fond en comble la demeure et prépare le repas.

Les jours passe, c'est toujours le même quotidien. Je me suis inscrite au glee club.

Quinn

18 Février 2012 : _Finn m'a quitté. Il en aime une autre. Il a refusé de me dire qui elle était mais ce n'est pas dur de deviner. Rachel. Si tu voyais comme il la contemple. Il n'a jamais réussi à le cacher. Il la désire comme jamais il ne m'a désirée moi. Moi il me craignait, ses yeux me renvoyaient __toujours une lueur de peur. Quand il la fixe elle, il n'y a que tendresse et affection. _

_N'a t-il pas compris qu'elle était mienne ?_

01 Mars 2012 : _Son rideau est cassé. Elle était encore nue ce matin. Dieu aide moi._

03 Mars 2012 :_ Comment fait-elle ? Elle accepte tout sans broncher mes remarques, mes insultes, mes humiliations. Au lycée tout le monde sait qu'elle est ma bonne et qu'elle travaille pour un salaire de misère. Pourtant, elle sourit toujours et garde la tête haute. Je la hais._

04 Mars 2012 : _Je suis passée devant l'auditorium aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu une voix. C'était Rachel. Elle m'a hypnotisé. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau._

20 Mars 2012 : _J'ai relu mon journal aujourd'hui. En entier. C'est fou ce que l'on peut être de mauvaise foi. Même ici je joue la comédie. _

_Je ne déteste pas Rachel. Mais elle est avec Finn maintenant._

06 Avril 2012 : _J'ai couché avec Puck._

10 Avril 2012 :_ J'ai surpris mon père avec une autre femme._

15 Avril 2012 : _J'ai du retard. _

Rachel

Finn me prend la main. Cela fait bientôt un moi que nous sommes ensembles. Il est parfait, doux, attentionné, gentil. Grâce à lui, j'ai abandonné mes idées saphiques. Le baiser de Tina n'était rien, quant à Quinn aucun être humain ne peut rester de marbre devant elle. Du moins, j'essaie de m'en persuader. Il me rassure et je n'ai plus peur d'aller au lycée à présent. Bien sûr nous avons gardé nos amitié respectives. Je suis toujours fidèle à Kurt, Blaine, Marley, Sugar, Rory, Unique et Artie. Lui reste avec son équipe de football. Ses coéquipiers ne prennent pas notre relation trop mal, et Finn peut toujours assurer son statut de Capitaine.

Puck est ravi de notre couple. Quinn est libre. Malheureusement pour lui, on dirait que Evans est intéressé lui aussi. C'est à celui qui aura le regard le plus charmeur. Cela me flatte, Finn a quitté la plus belle fille du lycée pour moi.

La journée passe extrêmement vite. Je m'amuse beaucoup au glee club. J'aime les applaudissements qui suivent chacun de mes solos. C'est une délivrance, je vaux autre chose qu'être la bonne personnelle de Quinn. En effet, si au lycée elle me fuit comme la peste, chez elle, elle ne cesse de me suivre et de me commander. Je ne travaille que pour elle, quoi que travailler est un bien grand mot. Elle me donne de petites choses à faire pour dire d'être près de moi et se met à paniquer dés qu'elle n'a plus d'idée. La situation est compliquée, en même temps elle accapare toute mon attention, mais je dois aussi assurer les tâches que me confie Monsieur. Et je ne sais jamais qui faire passer en priorité face à ces forts caractères. Surtout en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il sont toujours en conflit, voulant montrer l'étendue de leur pouvoir. Aucun cri mais des menaces sourdes, non-dites. C'est encore plus effrayant.

Je suis seule dans la demeure. Monsieur travaille, Madame avait rendez-vous avec des amies et Quinn doit être à la plage. Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle en ce moment. Parfois quand je l'observe sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle semble perdue. Ce ne peut pas qu'être l'effet de sa rupture avec Finn. Elle a gardé tous ses amis et sa réputation n'a pas été entachée. Santana s'en est assurée. Néanmoins, elle me donne l'impression d'une bête que l'on traque.

Je commence le ménage et décide de monter m'occuper des chambres. Je sais que celle de Quinn attendra un peu, ne jamais rentrer sans son autorisation.

Alors que je suis sur la dernière marche, j'entends des pleurs. Je me fige et essaie de percevoir d'où ils proviennent.

La chambre de Quinn. Quinn pleure. Mon monde s'écroule. En tout cas, j'ai cette sensation-là. C'est assez étrange.

Je ne me pose pas plus de question et toque doucement.

« Quinn, c'est Rachel. Je ne dirais rien promis mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Je parle à une porte, j'espère que Quinn me répondra.

-Tu devrais te réjouir pourtant. Tu me détestes !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu me fais vivre un calvaire, vraiment ! Je suis devenue ton petit chien moi qui prônait encore il y a quelques mois que Rachel Berry n'appartiendrait à personne ! Tu me fais vivre un calvaire et pourtant je suis là à parler à une porte, inquiète. Qu'y a-t-il Quinn ? »

La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une blonde fragile et fatiguée de pleurer. Instinctivement, une fois la pièce close je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort. Je risque tout en agissant ainsi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Étonnamment, elle se laisse aller, et s'agrippe à moi tandis que ses larmes coulent. Nous restons comme pendant de longues minutes.

« J'ai fait une...une bêtise Rach ! Elle hoquette à cause de ses sanglots mais je suis heureuse de reconnaître mon prénom. Elle a au moins abandonné le Berry. J'ai... Puck...pendant une soirée...

-Quinn, ça va aller. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Calme-toi.

-J'ai couché avec Puck pendant une soirée et j'ai du retard. »

Elle dit cela d'une traite et place maintenant sa tête dans mon cou. Elle me serre plus fort. Je suis une bouée. Le temps de traiter l'information, je lui caresse le dos. Et moi qui pensais Puck amoureux. Il la voulait comme tous les autres, c'était juste ça. Il devrait recevoir un oscar pour le meilleur salaud qu'on ait vu dans la vraie vie. Car, Quinn qui pleure, c'est la vraie vie. Nous ne sommes pas au cinéma ou dans un spot publicitaire rappelant l'importance du préservatif.

« Calme toi, Quinn. Chut, je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Moi je l'aurais fait.

-Tu n'es pas moi. »

Je la couche, sèche ses dernières larmes avec mon pouce puis court à la pharmacie. Évitons les conclusions trop hâtives. Une femme peut avoir du retard pour plein d'autres raisons. Elle n'est pas forcément enceinte.

Je suis un peu gênée quand je me retrouve devant l'employé, mais je ne me démonte pas. Il me regarde, l'air désolé. Je paye puis cours le plus vite possible.

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, rentre sans prévenir et empoigne Quinn. Je la mène jusqu'aux toilettes et lui tend le test.

Il faut attendre dix minutes avant de connaître le résultat. Nous retournons dans sa chambre et nous asseyons sur le lit. Je lui prends la main. Elle a peur.

Soudain elle crie de joie. Le test est négatif. Elle saute et me prend dans ses bras. Nous nous regardons. Quelque chose a changé.

Quinn

15 Avril 2012 : _J'ai du retard. Mais je ne suis pas enceinte. J'ai fait le test, il s'est révélé négatif. Rachel était là pendant tout ce temps. Elle m'a réconforté et s'est réjouit pour moi. Je lui ai donné mon book. Celui avec toutes mes photos. J'espère qu'elle comprendra qui je suis, il n'y a que derrière l'objectif que je ne mens pas._

Rachel

Depuis l'incident et la séquence émotion, nos rapports ont changé. Au lycée elle ne me connaît toujours pas. En même temps je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Finn. Je crois qu'il attend quelque chose de moi. Je veux me tromper.

A la maison, elle est plus agréable. Je travaille toujours pour la famille, je m'occupe toujours de tout mais elle essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. Du moins quand nous sommes toutes les deux. Quand Monsieur est là, c'est l'URSS contre les États-Unis. Tout est dans les corps qui se tendent, les crispations de mâchoires, les poings qui se serrent. Madame ne voit. Elle ne veux pas voir.

La publicité américaine est finie et cette famille volent en éclat. Lentement, très lentement elle se déchire. Et moi je suis là, au milieu regardant Quinn et son père tirer sur les liens jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent, un à un.

Je rejoins enfin ma chambre, décorée par Quinn. Elle a fait un travail magnifique. A mon elle père son temps à vouloir poursuivre des études de commerces après le lycée. Elle est tellement douée de ses mains et puis sa façon de voir le monde à travers son appareil photo est unique. J'ai découvert son univers grâce à l'album qu'elle m'a donné. Il est magnifique, d'ailleurs l'une de ses photos montrent l'Unholy Trinity. J'en doutais mais non, ces filles là sont bien amies. Leurs sourires ne trompent pas.

Quinn

15 Juin 2012 : _Finn la veut. C'est hors de question._

20 Juin 2012 : _Elle est heureuse, elle va assister à son premier bal de fin d'année. Elle espère pour moi que je sois élue Reine. Selon elle je le mérite. Selon moi, il n'y a pas pire reine que moi._

Rachel

Nous y sommes. C'est le grand soir. Je suis excitée vraiment. Kurt m'a choisi une robe magnifique, et j'avoue que mon reflet me plaît.

Exceptionnellement, je n'ai pas de corvée ce soir. Je suis libre, enfin. Sur ma table de chevet je regarde la photo de mes pères et moi. Quinn l'a encadrée. Elle a fait le contour elle même. Je souris en pensant au début de mon séjour. A ses insultes incessantes sur ma famille atypique. Maintenant, elle aime que je lui en parle. Elle est avide de savoir de nouvelles choses, sur nous, sur moi. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras quand je lui ai raconté la mort de papa H. Elle semblait elle même profondément bouleversée. De même, elle est toujours là quand je reçois des lettres de papa L. Elle me soutient. Moi qui voulait le considérer comme mort, il me manque considérablement.

Finn va bientôt passer me chercher. Je crois que Quinn n'a pas de cavalier. Elle se dit assez forte pour y aller seule. Les femmes n'ont pas besoin des hommes. Je monte les escaliers. Impatiente de voir sa tenue. J'entre sans faire de bruit. Cela fait un moment qu'elle m'a autorisée à faire comme chez moi dans son espace. Soudain, j'entends une voix. Mélodieuse, très mélodieuse. Quinn chante ! Et comme elle chante ! C'est fin, c'est juste, c'est fragile. C'est Quinn. Pas la reine, la vraie Quinn.

Connaissant la chanson, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de mêler ma voix à la sienne. Elle est surprise mais je la supplie du regard de continuer à chanter. Alors elle fait. Notre duo est magique. Je lui dit et elle rougit. Quinn Fabray chante mais en plus rougis ! Suis-je vraiment éveillée ?

« Tu es splendide Rach' »

Je la remercie d'un mouvement de tête et l'observe à mon tour. Ce que je pensais avoir disparu avec Finn refait surface. Le corps qui se contracte, la bouche qui s'assèche, la poitrine qui explose.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Quinn. Tu es au-delà des mots »

Je suis comme en transe, et me réveille avec peine. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle sait. Cela se sent. Elle continue de se maquiller et moi je reste plantée là. Je ne veux pas bouger, juste profiter de la vision qu'elle m'offre. C'est mal, j'ai un petit ami, il va venir me chercher. Il sera peut-être Roi, ce soir. Il le sera. Mais je reste là, avec mon envie de m'approcher, de la prendre dans mes bras...

Elle ne me chasse pas. Pourquoi ne me chasse-t-elle pas ? Elle a vu mes yeux s'assombrir elle sait ce que je veux. Et pourtant, elle ne dit rien, et lascive elle continue à se préparer.

Enfin, elle termine. Elle s'avance vers moi, dépose un baiser sur mon front puis descend jusqu'à mon oreille. J'ai chaud puis prends une douche froide. « Finn » murmure-t-elle. Elle m'adresse un sourire désolé. Elle descend.

On sonne, j'accours. Peut-être plus par habitude que par réelle envie de le voir. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Il est là, grand, élégant. Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Chastement. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui sa douceur. Il demande à Quinn si elle ne veut pas monter avec nous. Elle décline l'invitation et nous partons.

« J'espérais un peu qu'elle dise non, avoue-t-il. Je veux passer le maximum de temps avec toi et toi seule. »

Cette déclaration me fait fondre et j'oublie Quinn.

Le lycée est métamorphosé. On ne le reconnaît plus. La fête a lieu dans le gymnase et je peux dire qu'elle bat son plein. Le groupe de musique loué pour l'occasion met l'ambiance et même sans alcool les élèves s'amusent. Quoique j'en soupçonne quelques-uns d'avoir apporter une fiole d'eau de vie.

Finn n'est pas le meilleur danseur du monde mais l'on voit qu'il s'applique. Pas une seule fois il ne m'écrase les pieds. Ce qui-compte tenu de sa grande taille- aurait été plus que douloureux. Je retrouve Kurt et les autres un peu plus loin. Eux aussi s'amusent. Nous parlons avec animation pendant près d'une heure -Finn a rejoint son équipe- quand le principal apparaît. C'est l'heure des résultats. Je lance un clin d'oeil à mon petit ami qui vient vers moi.

« Je veux être avec toi quand on me prononcera Roi. Dommage que tu n'es pas voulue te présenter nous aurions été magnifique. »

Il m'embrasse et je soupire d'aise.

« Chers jeunes gens, commence le directeur, je sais que vous attendez avec impatience de connaître votre Roi et votre Reine. Avant toute chose, je dois féliciter tous les candidats pour leur campagne. Chacune a été mené avec respect, et fair-play. Bien je ne fait pas durer le suspens plus longtemps mais encore une chose. Sachez que je suis fier de vous avoir pour élèves, et à ceux qui partent je vous souhaite du courage, de l'ambition et surtout de la réussite !- ce petit discours est applaudi par tous, il demande alors le calme en levant la main. Bien, nous allons être gentleman. Place aux filles. Roulement de tambour Edward. La reine de la promotion 2011-2012 est Quinn Fabray ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fait entendre mais je suis déjà loin. Elle monte les marches avec une élégance rare. Elle est à coupé le souffle, tout simplement divine.

Je crois qu'on annonce le nom de Finn. Il m'embrasse mais je n'y réponds pas. Il n'y a qu'elle, c'est mal.

Un slow se fait entendre et ils dansent ensemble. Je ne sais même plus de qui il faudrait être jalouse.

Perturbée je sors. Il fait froid mais peu importe. La fête a redémarré. J'entends les rires.

« Tu vas attraper froid ma chérie. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Finn. Je me sentais juste un peu oppressée. Heureux dans ton nouveau rôle de Roi ?

-Oui. Je t'aime Rachel, tu le sais ?

-Je t'aime Finn.

-J'aimerais te parler, mon amour. Pour notre avenir. Je sais que tu attend une réponse de la NYADA et j'ai postulé à plusieurs université de New-York. Est ce qu'on pourrait parler dans ma voiture ? Il fait froid ici et dedans on ne s'entendra pas.

-Bien sûr »

Et je le suis, plus amoureuse que jamais. Il veut un avenir avec moi. Dans la voiture, il me parle des opportunités dont il peut bénéficier. Nous débattons pour savoir laquelle serait le plus adapté à notre couple. Je suis heureuse.

Soudain mon siège se met en position allongé et Finn s'excuse immédiatement. Il rit de sa maladresse, il a appuyé sur un mauvais bouton. Il me fait ce petit sourire en coin. Image de l'innocence même. Il ne me relève pas tout de suite.

« Tu es belle Rachel. Il s'allonge lui aussi et franchit la distance entre nos lèvres. Tu es magnifique. »

Ses mots sont doux mais je suis mal à l'aise dans cette situation. La voiture est cachée par des arbres. Et même si j'ai confiance en lui, ses caresses ne me disent rien qui vaille.

« Stop Finn, non je ne veux pas.

-Mais Rach, tu m'aimes et je t'aime ! Nous sommes seules, il n'y a ni Kurt, ni Quinn. Juste toi et moi. »

A l'écoute du prénom féminin, je me fais plus ferme.« Non, Finn ! » Cependant lui aussi, il agrippe l'une de mes cuisses et se redresse pour venir sur moi. J'ai beau me débattre, sa force est telle que je me retrouve prisonnière. Il m'embrasse, et je cris. Je ne veux pas. J'ai peur.

Soudain, un énorme son d'éclat de verre se fait entendre. Quelqu'un a brisé le pare-brise.

« Dégage de là Hudson ! Si tu la touches je te tue ! »

C'est la voix de Quinn, elle est avec Santana et Brittany. Surpris Finn me laisse un espcace et j'en profite pour filer à travers la vitre cassée. Il ne me retient pas. Je me réfugie derrière Quinn, ma robe est déchirée.

Aucune parole n'est émise sauf les excuses de Finn. Il me pensait prête et n'a insisté que parce qu'il croyait que c'était de la lâcheté de dernière minute. Je ne sais même pas si je peux le croire. Je pleure et Brittany me passe une main dans le dos. Il part et Quinn et moi regagnons sa voiture.

«Je suis désolée Rachel. Je savais que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, j'aurais dû te prévenir. S'il m'a quitté c'est pour toi, mais aussi parce que je me refusais. Alors quand il a appris pour Puck, il était fou de rage et décidé à t'avoir toi.

-Tu n'es pas Finn, c'est un crétin. Tu n'es pas Finn, Quinn. »

Je presse sa main et elle démarre. Nous faisons le tour de la maison pour arriver directement à mon abri. Elle est gênée et ne sais pas quoi faire. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Encore un peu de peur, de honte à m'être fait avoir ainsi, de fierté aussi. Quinn m'a sauvé. Je suis assez importante à ses yeux pour qu'elle ait pris la peine de me chercher.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu danser de slow, me dit tout à coup Quinn.

-En effet, je n'en ai pas dansé.

-Il faut y remédier. »

Elle fouille dans mes cds, en prend un et le met dans la petite chaîne qu'elle m'a donné. Une musique lente et douce s'échappe du poste.

« Mlle Rachel Berry, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de danser avec moi ? »

Je ris et prends sa main tendue. Elle m'approche d'elle et se pose sur mes hanches. Je ramène mes bras autour de son cou. Nous dansons, seules, dans ma chambre. J'ai la tête posée contre son épaule et elle respire mes cheveux.

Je relève mon regard vers elle et croise ses iris si particulières. Elle s'avance jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent.

« C'est trop tôt Quinn. »

Elle hoche la tête, compréhensive.

C'est trop tôt, mais nous savons. Nous savons qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus que les bras autour de nous qui compteront.


	5. Jalousie

Face à face. Elles se regardaient, muettes, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Rachel avait la bouche entrouverte, choquée. Quinn était debout, son visage figé dans une expression de colère mêlée à la douleur. Ce ne devait être qu'un samedi comme les autres, un samedi où Quinn venait rendre visite à Rachel comme à l'habitude, un samedi entre deux amies qui profitaient de la présence de l'autre dans la bonne humeur.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

« Brody m'a encore invité à sortir ce week-end. Je lui bien sûr répondu que je ne pouvais pas, puisque tu venais...

-Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois.

-Oh, Quinn, j'ai décalé ta visite combien de fois, une ou deux ?

-Cinq fois, tu avais toujours mieux à faire avec ton Apollon.

-Oh, excuse moi alors. Bref, alors oui il m'a invité et quand je lui ai répondu non, il avait cette petite moue si triste que mon cœur s'est fendu en deux. Peut-être aurais-je dû accepter ? Tu ne crois pas, tu aurais pu le connaître non, quand dis-tu ?

-J'ai l'impression, de le connaître depuis la crèche vu le nombre de fois où il revient dans nos conversations. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que lui dans nos conversations.

-N'exagère pas Quinnie. C'est juste, il est parfait. Cultivé, drôle, beau. Je lui plais et il me plaît. Mais depuis Finn, j'évite de me lancer corps et âme dans une relation. Je préfère me poser mais avoue qu'il est tentant et très séduisant. Je t'ai déjà montrer une photo de lui ?

-Une bonne centaine de fois, oui.

-Et tu ne trouves pas qu'on irait bien ensemble. Je veux dire, on s'accorderait bien, non ? Il est brun, comme moi, pas trop grand, mais pas trop petit et musclé... Oh Q, tu verrais ses biceps.

-Si tu voulais un gars brun, musclé et de bonne taille, tu aurais dû demander à Puck, il aurait été ravi d'être ton prince charmant.

-Quoi ? Non ! J'aime beaucoup Noah, mais non. Brody est fin et élégant. Il sait comment me charmer et aime ma personnalité. Noah voulait juste visiter mon entre jambe. Brody est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Epouse-le alors, j'essaierai d'arriver en un seul morceau cette fois.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Q ! Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu es grinçante et tout à fait désagréable.

-Si ce que je suis ne te plaît pas, alors il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

-Non, Q reste. Explique moi, ce qui ne va pas !

-Ce qui ne va pas Rachel ! Tu oses me le demander ? Es-tu aveugle ? Ce qu'il y a c'est que je crève de jalousie ! Tu ne parles que de Brody, tout le temps. J'ai supporté tes pleurs à cause de Finn et quand je pensais que tu remarquerais enfin que... Brody est arrivé et te fais tourner la tête ! Il y a eu Finn et toi, maintenant Brody et toi, qu'en est-il de nous, Rach ? Je viens, presque toutes les semaines et je suis là à supporter tes tirades pleine de romantisme. Je me tape deux heures, aller-retour dans la même journée juste pour supporter tes putain de tirades ! Et pourtant je reste. J'accepte. J'accepte tout, tes coups de fils où tu es tellement distant que je suis sûre que tu ne m'écoutes mêmes pas. Nos discussions expresses sur Skype parce que Madame est attendue par le si parfait Brody ! Et je suis là, comme une conne à attendre tes appels débiles, ces appels où tu te forces à t'intéresser à moi. Mais tu sais quoi, tu ne me trompes pas. Alors Rachel, regardes moi, droit dans les yeux et dis-moi pourquoi je fais tout ça. Pourquoi j'attends des heures pour que tu ne m'accordes que quelques minutes d'attention. Dis-moi, ce qu'il en est de nous !

-De nous ? Oh Quinn, je suis si désolée, mais Q il n'y a pas de nous, il n'y en a jamais eu.

-Si Rachel ! Il y a un nous, l'absence de nous, c'est l'indifférence. Nous n'avons jamais été indifférentes. Il y a eu de la haine, de la peur, de la concurrence, de l'amitié, jamais d'indifférence Rachel. Mais tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Toi tu t'en fous alors que moi, ça me consume ! Je passe des heures à choisir mes habits pour toi. Je me regarde et me dis : est ce qu'elle me trouvera belle dans cet ensemble ? Je prépare même mes sous-vêtements, au cas-où. Au cas-où, tu ouvrirais les yeux et te rendrais compte que notre amitié n'est vraiment pas orthodoxe ! Tu m'imagines Rach, devant mon miroir, presque nue à me demander si ce que je vois te plairais. Si tu ressentirais du désir ? Alors oui, il y a un truc qui ne va pas Rachel. Tu ne vois pas de nous où j'en vois un. Tu ne veux pas le voir, alors moi ridicule, je me suis levée et t'ai tout balancé. Comme ça. Parce que j'en ai marre de jouer la super amie alors que je crève pour toi. J'aimerais détruire tous ces hommes, pour que tu me regardes enfin.

_Maintenant_

Rachel est toujours prostrée dans un coin de canapé alors que Quinn la fixe, attendant désespérément une réponse. Elle rassemble ses affaires et s'apprête à partir quand la voix de Rachel s'élève.

« Tu es jalouse, parce que tu es amoureuse de moi, Q ?

-Ton sens de la perspicacité m'étonneras toujours.

-Q, je te jure que si j'avais su, je...

-Tu aurais fait quoi ?

-Je... je ne sais pas. Depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Santana m'a ouvert les yeux au mariage de Schue. J'ai eu envie que ce soit toi à sa place.

-Ce mariage aura vraiment été surprenant.

-Je pensais être juste agacée par ce gars. Il te prenait tout ton temps et en tant que nouvelle amie je voulais profiter de toi. Rattraper le temps perdu. Et puis, non. Ce n'étais pas que ça. Cela n'a jamais été que ça.

-Reste Q. Je veux dire, dans ma vie, je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force Rach. Tu sais comme je peux devenir folle pour avoir ce que je veux.

-Tu n'es plus cette Quinn là !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle fait partie de moi. Il faut que je m'en aille, Rach. Laisse moi partir, c'est trop dur. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça. Et puis peut-être que je vais te manquer, qui sait ? Yale a un partenariat avec Oxford. Je vais m'inscrire. Il faut que je sois loin de toi, je ne suis pas une bonne personne en ce moment. Je t'en prie, permets-le moi.

-Tu vas revenir, n'est ce pas ? Quinn, promets-le !

-Bien sûr, un jour quand tu seras au bras d'un de tes pères, tu rejoindra l'homme de tes rêves et moi, je ne serais pas loin, dans une robe immonde et rose bonbon.

-Même dans la pire des robes tu seras splendide, Q. Tu es toujours magnifique.

-S'il te plaît, tais-toi, ne dis pas ça. Pas maintenant. Je vais y aller, Rach. Tu devrais appeler Kurt.

-Ne me laisse pas ! Q, tu n'as pas le droit.

-Je t'en prie, lâche-moi. Ne complique pas tout. Je t'aime tellement Rach. »

Un baiser volé plus tard, Quinn était partie en prenant soin de contacter le meilleur ami de la diva. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et rencontra une Rachel immobile, le visage en larmes.


	6. Jalousie suite

**Puisque certaines personnes me l'ont demandée, voici une suite à l'OS jalousie. Comme d'habitude toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues**

_Cinq mois plus tard, quelque part en Angleterre._

« Eh l'Américaine !

-Bill, comment vas tu ?

-Très bien et toi. Martha te remercie encore pour le coup de main avec Will junior, il a décroché un A à sa rédaction.

-Will est un très bon élève, il faut juste le motiver, tu sais. Et que Martha, ne s'inquiète pas, elle m'a laissé un message, me demandant combien elle me devait pour le cours. Dis lui, que mon salaire était sa délicieuse tarte. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas la finir, tellement elle était succulente ! C'est à moi de la remercier !

-Tu devrais venir manger à la maison plus souvent alors ! Sinon, tu ne fais que passer, ou je te sers un verre ?

-Non, je passe la soirée ici. Je veux bien un soda, s'il te plaît.

-Quinn, tu dois être la seule étudiante du coin à ne jamais boire un verre d'alcool. Relaxe-toi !

-Merci, Bill mais je préfère être entourée d'amis sûrs quand je bois. Il m'arrive de faire des bêtises quand la bière se mêle à mon sang.

-Justement, fais toi des amis, tu est là depuis cinq mois et je ne te vois jamais accompagnée. Ne me dis pas qu'aucun garçon ne se retourne sur ton joli minois !

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça. Bref, il y a du monde ce soir ! Le bar est plein, le patron doit être ravi.

-Détourne la conversation va ! Un jour je percerais ton mystère Quinn Fabray de Yale ! Oui, il y a du monde, un groupe se produit aujourd'hui, The Dogs je crois, et Joe est plus que content. Les affaires tournent bien, on a même des nouveaux. Par exemple j'ai croisé une petite brune, tout à l'heure. Je l'ai perdu de vue mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'était jamais venue ici avant. D'ailleurs, peut-être tu la connais, vu son accent, elle venait de ton coin !

-Une petite brune ? Oh, tu sais les Etats Unis d'Amérique sont une grande nation ! Et des brunes, il y en a pas mal.

-Oui, 'fin, elle m'avait complètement perdue cette petite dame. Je crois qu'elle avait rendez-vous, elle cherchait quelqu'un. Vraiment, je n'avais jamais vu une personne aussi petite, à peine un mètre soixante.

-Bon, il arrive ce soda Bill ?

-Oui, oui. Tiens, je voulais pas te froisser Quinn, un problème avec les petites brunes ?

-Aucun. »

Sa langue claqua contre son palet, signe que la conversation était terminée. Bill le comprit et n'insista pas, se contentant d'arborer une moue d'excuse. Quinn prit appui sur le bar et s'éleva de manière à déceler les places encore libre. Elle en aperçu une près de la fenêtre, et se dépêcha de se faufiler à travers la marée estudiantine pour l'avoir. Une fois assise, elle respira profondément et observa la masse joyeuse devant elle. The Jerico Tavern était devenu son abri depuis son transfert dans la prestigieuse université anglaise. Chaque vendredi soir, elle s'installait à une table et regardait la vie des autres passer et se faire devant ses yeux. Elle aimait l'endroit à la fois clair et chaleureux, tenu par des gens simples. Bill, le barman était la seule personne qu'elle pouvait peut-être considérer comme ami. C'était un bon vivant, humble, père de famille et surtout horrible chanteur et piètre musicien. C'était presque de notoriété nationale qu'il ne pouvait fredonner trois accord sans qu'une averse ne survienne. Une sorte de dicton avait même était créé, dés qu'il pleuvait averse, il y avait toujours un camarade de Quinn pour s'écrier « Ah, Billy a chanté ! ». En quelques mots, il était le parfait opposé du passé qu'elle voulait oublier.

Des cris s'élevèrent et Quinn réussi à entendre le chanteur du groupe se présenter. Matthew quelque chose, il était fier et heureux d'être parmi eux et espérait passer une bonne soirée. Après un salut « Rock », digne de l'amateur qu'il était, des notes s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à produire une musique plutôt agréable et entraînante. Quinn se surprit même à bouger son corps en rythme, assise seule à sa table. Il était rare qu'elle danse. Elle ne voulait pas, danser c'était au Glee Club, avec... Même en pensée, Quinn s'interdisait de prononcer son prénom. C'était trop dur, même après des mois passés sans la voir, aussi loin d'elle, la jalousie restait. Elle l'imaginait avec son casanova, à chanter des ballades romantiques pleines de mièvreries. Quinn ferma fortement les yeux jusqu'à en avoir mal, elle savait que si elle se permettait de penser à sa voix elle craquerait. Sa voix, son timbre chaud, puissant et doux. Ses notes qu'elle seule pouvait atteindre. Ses émotions qu'elle seule pouvait partager. Sa façon de vivre la musique, sa façon d'emplir la scène. Comment une femme aussi petite pouvait être aussi imposante sur des planches.

Quinn céda, elle se laissa aller sur sa chaise et entre dans ce monde qu'elle détestait autant qu'elle adorait. Ce monde, où il n'y avait qu'elle et ses souvenirs, souvenirs d'une époque bénie mais révolue. Elle repensa à leur dernière discussion, à ses mots, à l'incompréhension de... Quinn secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire son nom. L'incompréhension de celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom donc. Quinn éclata de rire quand ce surnom lui vint en tête. Ils étaient si incomparables surtout en terme de nez ! Son nez. Dire qu'elle avait voulu prendre modèle sur le sien pour se le refaire. Dire qu'elle avait accepté. Qu'elle avait pu être idiote, le nez de... son nez était parfait.

« Alors est ce que quelqu'un veut monter sur scène pour nous impressionner ? »

Le bruit strident qui sorti du micro du chanteur rappela Quinn à la réalité.

« Oui la fille qui saute le bras levé, allez viens, présente-nous et montre nous ce que tu sais faire ! »

Quinn arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi diable ce numéro, n'avaient-ils pas prévu assez de titres ? Un soupir de suffisance s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au moins au Glee club, on savait improviser.

« Hum, je m'appelle Rachel Berry. Je viens de New-York »

Des sifflements d'admirations filèrent à travers la salle tandis que Quinn se redressait comme piquée par la foudre.

« J'aimerais chanté Jealous Guy de John Lenon. Et dédicacer les paroles à une personne qui est, j'espère en tout cas, ici. Dans le cas contraire, cela signifierait que j'ai fait tout cela pour rien et si elle n'est pas là je ne sais pas si je la retrouverais parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Je sais que cinq mois, c'est assez court mais c'est déjà trop long pour moi. Alors, je prie vraiment pour qu'elle soit là.

-Eh bien on prie avec toi. Allez, on va pas y passer des heures non plus ! »

Si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers alors Quinn aurait déjà tué ce chanteur de pacotille qui baissait de plus en plus dans son estime. Si Rachel voulait parler, alors elle parlait. Rachel. Voilà c'était dit, enfin pensé. Rachel, son prénom était de nouveau dans l'esprit de Quinn et cette fois elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire d'effort pour l'oublier.

******I was dreaming of the past**  
_Je rêvais du passé_  
******And my heart was beating fast**  
_Et mon coeur battait rapidement_  
**I ********began to lose control (x2)**  
_J'ai commencé à perdre les pédales (x2)_

_Dés le premier couplet, la salle s'était tue, comme hypnotisé. Quinn était fière et couvrait de sa main sa bouche pour cacher les sanglots qui montaient en elle._

**[Chorus]**

******I didn't mean to hurt you**  
_Je ne voulais pas te blesser_  
******I'm sorry that I made you cry**  
_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer_  
******Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you**  
_Oh non, je ne voulais pas te blesser_  
******I'm just a jealous guy**  
_Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux_

******I was feeling insecure**  
_Je me suis senti déstabilisé_  
******You might not love me anymore**  
_Tu ne dois sans doute plus m'aimer_  
******I was shivering inside (x2)**  
_Je frissonnais en moi (x2)_

**[Chorus] (x2)**

******I was trying to catch your eyes**  
_Je tentais de saisir ton regard_  
******Thought that you was trying to hide**  
_Que tu essayais de dissimuler_  
******I was swallowing my pain (x2)**  
_Je ravalais ma douleur (x2)_

******I didn't mean to hurt you**  
_Je ne voulais pas te blesser_  
******I'm sorry that I made you cry**  
_Je suis désole de t'avoir faite pleurer_  
******Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you**  
_Oh non, je ne voulais pas te blesser_

******I'm just a jealous guy, watch out**  
_Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux, prends garde_  
******I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe**  
_Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux, fais attention chérie_  
******I'm just a jealous guy**  
_Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux_

Rachel ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle enchaîna sur une explication.

«Bien, je sais que je ne suis pas un garçon, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Oui, je l'avoue depuis que tu es partie, j'en crève, pour réutiliser ton vocabulaire. Oh, je t'en supplie Quinn, dis moi que tu es là. Je veux bien subir une énième humiliation mais je veux que ça serve !

-Ta copine est peut-être pas la ma belle donc...

-Premièrement, tu n'es pas autorisé à m'appeler « ma belle », deuxièmement, c'est moi qui parle et je ne souffrirais d'aucune interruption et troisièmement sache pour ta gouverne que ta reprise de _Jesse's girl _était absolument catastrophique. Tu as fait au moins dix fausses notes, donc cinq lourdes. Même Finn qui pourtant débutait en chant lui a mieux rendu hommage à cette chanson que toi et tes sois-disant dix années d'expériences de la scène ! Il me serait de ce fait agréable si tu voulais bien me laisser discourir. »

Quinn ne put se retenir, elle sauta sur sa table et applaudi si fort que la foule se retourna sur elle, peu lui importait, elle avait retrouvée sa Rachel.

« Tu es là, Dieu soit loué. Je continue, je ne suis pas un homme mais je suis jalouse terriblement jalouse ! J'ai coupé tout contact autre que professionnel avec Brody. Il n'est plus que mon partenaire de chant et de danse, il ne représente plus rien. Il n'a jamais rien représenté. Il était un point d'appui sérieux auquel me raccrocher quand je laissais mes pensées divaguer. J'ai toujours vu un Nous, Quinn. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, pas même ce dernier jour, quand tu, quand je t'ai blessé. Mais j'avais peur Quinn. Avoir été élevée dans une famille homoparentale, n'empêche pas d'avoir peur face à ça. Face à ce que je ressentais, et puis surtout tu es Quinn Fabray, l'inaccessible, la magnifique, l'incroyable Quinn Fabray. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, comme tu le sais, je me montre particulièrement loquace d'habitude, mais devant toi, je suis muette et vulnérable Q. Tu t'es mise complètement à nu cette après midi là, tu étais tellement en colère. Je ne savais pas que je te blessais à ce point. Si j'avais su Q, je n'aurais même pas remarqué cet Apollon insipide. Tu m'as dis que tu avais besoin de temps, qu'on avait besoin de temps. Tu m'as dit que tu allais peut-être me manquer. Tu as eu tord, c'est au-delà du manque Q. Pitié, réagis. Je... Les deux dernières paroles, c'est toi. Tu affirmes pourvoir devenir folle si tu n'as pas ce que tu veux. Tu dis t'être éloignée pour me protéger aussi. Mais tu sais quoi Q ? Je m'en fiche de ta protection. Je t'aime, j'aime tout de toi. J'aime ton passé, moins ton présent parce que tu es loin de moi, mais je te jure d'aimer ton futur. Ton futur avec moi, Q. Parce que s'il n'y a jamais eu d'indifférence, il y a toujours eu un lien. Cela veut dire que notre futur est ensemble. Je refuse de croire que tu peux avoir une vie sans moi, et je me refuse à une vie sans toi. Alors, je ne sais plus très bien si je suis claire mais rentre avec moi. Rentre à Yale, use de tes voyages en train jusqu'à New-York. Je t'en prie Q, je t'en supplie. Rentre. »

Rachel ne pouvait plus parler, ses larmes l'empêchaient de voir autour d'elle et sa voix s'était cassée. Quinn quant à elle était prostrée, elle regardait la fille qu'elle aimait pleurer. Elle avait écouté tout son argumentaire, avait sourit à la mention d'un futur commun. Un goût salé pénétra sa bouche. Elle pleurait elle aussi.

Dans un geste tremblant, elle effaça l'humidité de sa joue et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la scène. Elle y monta et prit fermement le visage de Rachel dans une des ses mains.

« Bien, nous savons toutes les deux que nous pouvons être jalouse, n'est ce pas ?

-Si tu savais combien de scénario meurtrier j'ai pu m'imaginer en pensant à un homme ou une femme en train de te toucher.

-Tu ne sais pas les tortures que Finn et Brody ont subi dans mes rêves. Je suis l'unique Rachel. Que moi, personne d'autre. Jure.

-Comment peut-on regarder ailleurs quand on a Quinn Fabray dans sa vie ?

-En effet, il faudra que tu m'expliques.

-Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point, ça me paraît si évident maintenant.

-C'est du passé. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

-Il n'y a plus que toi et moi depuis cinq mois pour ma part.

-Pour la mienne aussi.

-Est ce qu'on est en couple alors ?

-Je crois que oui.

-Est ce que tu vas m'embrasser ?

-Je crois que oui »

Les applaudissements de Bill couronnèrent leur premier baiser et il rit. Il rit parce qu'il voyait déjà la tête de son fils quand il lui apprendrait que sa si jolie professeure d'anglais était amoureuse d'une femme !

_Cinq ans plus tard_

« Je te jure Santana, si cet abruti de photographe regarde Rachel de cette manière encore une seule fois...

-Du calme la lionne. Puck est parti lui expliquer qu'il ferait mieux de détourner le regard s'il ne veut pas que ces photos de mariage soient les dernières. Et j'ai bien entendu prévenue Puck de se tenir à carreaux, mais tu sais depuis qu'il est avec Eléonor il se montre vraiment élégant. Il n'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil dans mon décolleté !

-Tu m'en vois ravie, San !

-Allez Fabray, en route pour le plus grand jour de ta vie. Va dire oui au nain, qu'on fasse enfin la fête ! »


	7. Elle m'a cédé

**Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, oups. Ce n'est pas très long excusez moi, mais je me remets tout doucement à l'écriture. Pour ceux, s'il y en a, qui suivent It's something in the way tou move, je ne peux pas vous promettre de mettre une suite rapidement. J'ai la maladie de la page blanche pour l'instant et je ne sais pas quand je vais guérir, mais je me soigne. Bref, merci à ceux qui suivent encore, vous êtes géniaux =)**

Ses mains glissent sur moi avec hésitation. Cela doit faire maintenant deux heures qu'elle me regarde avec appréhension et envie. Deux heures qu'elle tourne autour de moi sans oser avancer. Pourtant elle sait qu'elle en a besoin, qu'elle ne résistera pas. Elle me prendra, pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Je me souviens de la première fois qu'elle m'a touché. Les mains moites, le souffle court. Des questions devaient tourbillonner en elle. Est-ce bien, est-ce mal ? Avait-elle le droit de prendre cette initiative ? Elle m'avait serré contre elle par la suite, puis embrassé. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa vie en dépendait. Elle changerait en fonction de cet acte ? A prendre ou à laisser. Elle m'a prit et sa vie a changé.

Son cœur bat la chamade. Comme ce jour là. Elle m'avait r amené chez elle, dans sa chambre. Puis m'avait déposé sur son lit, délicatement. Aujourd'hui aussi. Sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents.

Elle m'a longuement observé. Tout la nuit même. Elle s'était allongée près de moi et m'avait regardé. Elle n'avait pu fermé l'œil comme obsédée par ma vision.

Ses doigts planent au dessus de moi, puis elle arrête son geste et se recule. Encore. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle se redresse, se lève et fait les cents pas, puis rejoint son bureau. Ses mains tremblent et la peur traverse son corps. La peur ou la guerre encore entre ce qu'elle veut faire et ce qu'on attend d'elle. Ce que sa mère attend d'elle, une mère qui est plus présente mais pas encore assez ouverte d'esprit. Elle ne pourrait l'accepter. Si elle me touche c'est sa relation qu'elle met en jeu.

Pourtant, elle ne résistera pas. Elle me cédera, comme elle a cédé alors. Elle ne peut faire autrement, c'est plus fort que tout. Plus fort que la logique. Parce que c'est ce que je représente aussi. L'absence totale de sens. Qu'elle me touche ou non, la perdition l'attend.

Chaque acte la définit. Suivant sa décision elle sera soit lâche, soit folle. Quel est le pire ? Quel est le mieux ?

Suivre le droit, se contrôler encore une fois ? Refréner ce désir qui manque de la submerger à tout moment ? Peut-être tombera-t-elle ? Peut-être sera-ce la fois de trop ?

Suivre son cœur, qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment écouté. M'effleurer, me tenir pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Peu importe les conséquences ?

La raison, la routine ou l'aventure ? La douleur du contrôle, la douleur du lâcher-prise ?

Et si elle se trompe ? Si je ne suis pas le bon choix. Pourra-t-elle faire marche arrière ? Pourra-t-elle s'arracher de moi ? Je suis son obsession, je suis sa définition du bonheur. Si je ne suis qu'un leurre, le supportera-t-elle ? Son esprit encaissera-t-il une nouvelle erreur ?

Des questions encore des questions. Je suis trop important pour qu'elle suive son instinct. Elle aimerait cependant. Ne suivre que cet élan qui la pousse vers moi toujours un peu plus fort.

Son visage se perd dans le paysage urbain face à elle. La ville suit son cours. Pas de tourment. Le ciel est dégagé. Elle voudrait être le ciel en cet instant. Sans nuage. Elle se retourne et me regarde de nouveau. Elle ne peut se détacher longtemps de moi. Tout ne revient qu'à moi. Partir ou rester ? Oser ou non ?

Sa respiration se fait plus profonde. Elle approche. Elle vient. Elle cède. Une nouvelle fois. Un sourire naît sur son visage. Elle est devenue ciel, et je ne suis plus un nuage.

La porte claque. Quinn a décidé. Elle l'a touché. Le pass pour New-York.


	8. 1950's

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, comme le reste du petit appartement. Le silence y régnait, troublé seulement par la respiration des deux corps allongés dans le lit.

« J'aimerais que tu restes. J'aimerais que tu le quittes et que tu restes.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es Rachel Berry, New-York est à tes pieds. Personne n'élèvera la voix contre toi et quand à moi je n'ai rien à perdre. Je ne suis qu'une anonyme dans la foule new-yorkaise.

-Quinn est-on obligées d'avoir encore une fois cette discussion ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas...

-Tu ne le veux pas, c'est différent !

-Chut, ne t'énerve pas, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas facile !

-Si cela l'est. Finn, je t'ai aimé, sincèrement mais notre histoire meurt et je ne peux plus le supporter, je te quittes.

-Arrête Quinn ! Tu m'agaces quand tu es comme cela ! J'ai besoin de Finn ! Il est mon mari...

-Il te trompe !

-Pourrais-je le blâmer quand je fais de même !

-Vous m'écœurez ! L'amour ce n'est pas deux personnes qui restent ensembles par intérêt.

-Tu es jeune Quinn, tu es encore si jeune.

-Nous avons le même âge.

-Tu as gardé tes idéaux. Cela fait longtemps que je les ai abandonnés. Finn est mon ami, nous avons besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour continuer à exister au yeux des autres. C'est notre métier Q. Être dans la lumière.

-Et bien sûr je ne peux pas t'offrir cette lumière.

-Tu m'offrirais l'éblouissement du scandale. Imagine Q, Rachel Berry-Hudson quitte son quater-back de mari Finn Hudson pour une femme ! Ma carrière s'arrêterait là, et depuis que je suis née je me suis promis que mon rêve serait plus fort que tout.

-Plus fort que nous.

-C'était le deal. J'en souffre, toi aussi mais c'est implacable. Tu m'as apprise à être ferme dans mes décisions. Il faut l'accepter.

-C'est mon absence de fortune qui t'effraie ? Tu sais je pourrais m'arranger.

-L'argent je m'en occupe et j'en ai bien assez. Ce sont les mœurs qui m'effraient Quinn. Une femme avec une femme, c'est impensable. »

Quinn soupira et se retourna dans le lit. Les propos de Rachel lui firent mal comme toujours. Pourtant elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Les vendredis et mardis ne lui suffisaient plus, elle la voulait toute entière. A chaque départ de la brune une impression de vide l'emplissait. Son odeur s'évaporait trop vite et elle n'en était jamais assez rassasiée. Elle avait déjà pensé à mettre fin à leur histoire. Elle y pensa encore à cet instant. Elle rassembla son courage en allumant une cigarette. Rachel détestait la voir fumer.

« Il nous faut nous dire adieu alors.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux. Je ne suis qu'une simple journaliste dont la famille à tout perdu avec la crise de 1929. Je n'ai pas la stature de Finn, je n'ai pas ses muscles, ni son aura. Il donne l'impression de pouvoir conquérir le monde. Il est grand et fort. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas.

-Non, Quinn. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. J'ai besoin de toi ! Quinn regarde moi. Mon amour. Nous ne sommes rien pour toi ! Je t'aime sais tu que je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi égoïste, tu sais que je ne pourrais survivre à l'annonce de notre liaison ! Tu n'es comme tu le dis qu'une simple journaliste qui n'a rien à perdre ! J'ai construit un empire qu'il me faut conserver ! Alors oui, je ne suis pas tendre. Oui je ne peux pas accéder à ta demande, je ne peux pas le quitter. Nous formons le couple le plus envié de New-York ! Quinn s'il te plait !

-La petite journaliste que je suis te demande de partir. Mon métier exige la vérité, je suis lasse de vivre dans le mensonge. »

Rachel a supplié ce soir là. Peu importe, elle a rejoint Finn en pleurs et dévastée.

« Oui, Rachel est là mais elle n'est pas disponible. Non je ne veux pas la déranger. Non l'interview ne pourra pas se faire. Monsieur...Monsieur je vous comprends mais je demande à ce que vous respectiez ma femme ! Merci. Rappelez dans quelques jours. »

Finn s'affala dans son fauteuil. Cela faisait une semaine que les journalistes appelaient pour poser des questions à Rachel. Une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie de leur chambre et qu'elle se faisait désirer à Broadway.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que cela devait faire au moins deux ans que Rachel voyait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Leur couple n'était qu'une chimère destinée à satisfaire la curiosité de la presse et les idéaux des jeunes adolescentes. Ils recevaient de nombreuses lettres les remerciant de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient. Ils vendaient du rêve. A chaque fois, il souriait, un peu amer, à la lecture de ces messages. Il aurait aimé qu'elle l'aime. Il aurait aimé que leur couple soit vrai. Peu importe. Ce n'était ni sa faute ni celle de sa femme. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Peut-être l'avait elle aimé d'ailleurs. La flamme s'était éteinte c'est tout. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis, puis amant, puis mari et femme. Jamais parents. Finn ne voulait pas. La conception d'une famille devait se faire dans l'amour pas dans une amitié, aussi sincère soit elle.

Il se leva doucement, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre conjugale. Il posa son oreille contre le bois. Rien, le silence. Elle ne pleurait plus, peut-être n'avait-elle plus assez de larmes. Il soupira puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Rapidement, il confectionna une salade et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Il retourna vers Rachel, toqua deux fois. Pas de réponse. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte. Elle ne le regardait pas. L'avait-elle entendu ?

Il déposa le repas sur la table de nuit puis pris sa femme dans les bras. Il lui caressa le dos en signe de réconfort et inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa sur les joues, le front, la tempe. Pas sur les lèvres. Il sentait qu'il n'en avait plus le droit.

Elle ne répondait pas. Elle semblait sans vie. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer et fila dans la salle de bain. Les mains tremblantes, il remplit la baignoire et y jeta des sels de bains parfumés. Il plaqua les savons sur le côté ensuite pour la troisième fois il se rendit auprès de son amie. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Délicatement, il la déshabilla et l'aida à se mettre dans l'eau.

Il ne quitta pas la pièce. Il avait peur qu'elle ne fit un geste irréversible. A la place il lui tint la main et commença même à la laver. Alors qu'il lui frottait le dos, il inspira et se décida à lui parler.

« Nous pourrons rester amis. Si tu veux, je pourrais même dire que c'est moi qui ai rompu notre union. Rachel, s'il te plaît, ma chérie, regarde moi. Il t'a quitté ? Alors c'est un imbécile !

-Elle m'a quitté Finn. C'était une femme. »

Il resta interdit quelques instant. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonner que Rachel puisse se laissait aller à ces bizarreries. Peut-être passait-elle trop de temps avec Kurt. Il secoua la tête et se maudit pour avoir eu de telles pensées. Il avait beau essayer d'accepter cette nouvelle conception du couple, ses anciennes opinions refaisaient toujours surface.

« Je comprends mieux.

-Elle ne voulait plus vivre cachée. Je ne pouvais pas Finn. Ma carrière aurait-été fichue !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Comme une folle. »

Bien qu'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître ces trois mots étaient trois poignards pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pu véritablement se résoudre à accepter la faiblesse de ses sentiments. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Il comprenait Rachel. New-York n'était pas prête à imaginer que sa vedette puisse aimer les femmes. Peut-être dans quelques années. Et encore quand il voyait son frère être traité comme un marginal. Même son manager Jeffrey lui avait demandé de ne plus apparaître en public avec lui. Question d'image.

« Tu lui a expliqué ?

-Elle ne veut rien entendre. J'aurais aimé ne jamais la rencontrer tout aurait été si simple. Juste toi et moi, nous sommes merveilleux, non ?

-Absolument, j'aurais aimé moi aussi. »

Il serra sa main plus fort. Il sentait que c'était le moment. Un goût de défaite emplit sa bouche et baissant la tête, il se résigna.

« Comment l'as tu rencontrée ?

-C'est une journaliste. Pas vraiment connue même si ses papiers sont de qualité. Elle était à une soirée de gala et tentait d'interviewer les célébrités. Toutes lui refusaient quelques mots et la rage transparaissait sur son visage. Je n'étais pas encore très connue à l'époque, c'était il y a trois ans. Quand j'y pense comme notre vie a changé depuis ! Enfin, elle était désespérée alors je me suis approchée d'elle. Comme j'étais bien habillée, elle m'a posé des question sans vraiment savoir qui j'étais. Cela nous a fait rire et me souviens qu'elle m'a demandé de ne jamais devenir comme ces étoiles qui à force d'être acclamées devenaient inaccessibles. Je me souviens lui avoir promis, et j'espère honorer cette promesse. On s'est retrouvé quelques temps plus tard, toujours à un gala et j'ai appris qu'elle vendait ses articles au plus offrant, de ce fait, elle n'avait pas d'emploi fixe et se trouvait obliger de couvrir des événements futiles -comme elle disait- pour vivre. Elle, ce qu'elle aimait c'était mettre la lumière sur ce que le faste de New-York oubliait, sur les parties de la population en difficultés. Elle voulait être quelqu'un de bien et servir à quelque chose. Et c'est ce qu'elle est. Plus je la lis, plus je me rends compte à quel point nous sommes privilégiés. Je lui ai demandé un numéro ce jour-là et elle m'a donné une adresse. Nous avons commencé une correspondance qui s'est muée en appels réguliers quand enfin elle a eu un combiné chez elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait acheté pour moi et je pense que c'est vrai. Peu de personne lui téléphonaient. Je ne lui connais que deux amies, Santana et Brittany. Elles tiennent un bar à Brooklyn. Pendant un an nous avons été amies et puis tout est devenu ambigu. Je savais ses tendances, je l'admirais pour sa façon de l'assumer, elle m'a fait la cour. Je n'ai même pas essayé de résister. »

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Finn se taisait, se protégeant des mots dans le silence. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes. Rachel frissonna, l'eau se faisait froide. Finn l'aidait à sortir de l'eau, la frictionna sans regarder son corps. Corps qui n'était plus à lui depuis longtemps.

« On ne peut pas toujours éviter le scandale, Rachel. Quand on l'évite cela fait encore plus mal quand il éclate. Nous sommes amis Rach' depuis la maternelle ! Tu te souviens je te défendais quand Puck essayait de voir ta petite culotte. »

Ils sourirent à ce souvenir. Puck était mort quelques années plus tôt. L'armée américaine l'avait honoré en même temps que plusieurs de ses camarades.

«Ma carrière est pour ma part bientôt finie. A trente ans, on est déjà trop vieux pour encaisser les coups. Je vais me retirer et quitter New-York. Kurt n'habite pas loin d'ici, j'aimerais me rapprocher de lui. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Quinn.

-On va s'en sortir. Peut-être est-ce notre destin de faire bouger les choses !

-Tu es optimiste.

-Quand on aime on peut tout sacrifier, on peut se battre ! Tu as pris un risque en m'épousant à dix-huit ans, tu peux en prendre un pour elle si tu l'aimes autant que tu le prétends. Tu as une fortune, tu peux tomber sans tout perdre. Je serais là, Rach.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Tu devrais être ivre de colère.

-Cela me tue que tu ne m'aime pas. Pas comme moi je t'aime mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on n'a pas réussi à transformer notre amitié en amour. Je préfère te savoir avec qu'elle, qu'avec moi alors que ce que je ressens n'a pas de réponse. C'est une des choses que Puck m'a apprises. Il était fou de Lauren pourtant il l'a laissé partir.

-Si on me lapide ?

-Je te protégerais des pierres et j'irais donner un coup de pied aux fesses de cette fille. Si elle t'aime tellement alors elle devra affronter cela avec toi.

-Elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

-Permets moi de la voir. »

Toujours nue elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la porta, maladroitement pour ne plus toucher. Elle murmura l'adresse, il la borda et partit.

L'immeuble ne payait pas de mine. Il était situé à la périphérie de New-York là où logent les nouveaux arrivés et ceux qui n'ont pas encore réussi à vivre leur rêve américain. Il replaça son chapeau et adopta une allure plus vive. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il perdrait le courage de faire ce qui était bon de faire.

Elle habitait au troisième étage, l'escalier de fer grinçait tandis qu'il gravissait les marches. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi angoissé, pas même avant une rencontre.

Son poing frappa trois fois sur la porte, il lui semblait qu'à chaque coup le bois allait céder.

« Oui »

Une jeune femme avait ouvert la porte. Finn compris comment sa femme avait pu succomber. Blonde, svelte. Peut-être un peu fatiguée. Son regard reflétait la curiosité, l'inquiétude mais aussi la détermination.

« Quinn ?

-Oui

-Ma femme est amoureuse de vous. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et Finn vit son corps se tendre.

« Je pensais que vous auriez saisi qui j'étais dés que vous m'auriez aperçu.

-Excusez-moi. La presse sportive ou dédiée aux célébrités m'intéresse peu. Et j'avoue avoir fui votre image.

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Aucun mal. »

Avec une certaine réticence, elle s'efface pour lui laisser la place. Une angoisse l'avait prise et elle regardait Finn évoluer dans son appartement avec appréhension.

« Ma femme vous aime. Tellement qu'elle pleure depuis votre rupture. Puis-je m'assoeir ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Elle vous aime terriblement. J'admets en être jaloux. On se connaît depuis notre enfance. Elle a été ma meilleure amie, elle a accepté d'être ma femme. Vous l'avez rendue heureuse. Depuis deux ans, elle rayonne et par conséquent j'étais heureux aussi. J'étais lucide, je savais que je n'étais pas responsable de son sourire. Elle est prête vous savez ? Vous perdre pour elle n'est pas possible. Comme une folle, c'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé si elle vous aimait. On va annoncer notre divorce. Cela va en décevoir beaucoup mais tant pis. C'est ma meilleure amie vous savez, je veux que son bonheur passe avant les apparences. Rachel, elle, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'est tellement battue pour être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais la preuve en est que vous êtes plus importante. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle délaisse Broadway et les entretiens à cause de son chagrin. Rachel est comme ça, elle aime absolument, et je pense que tous nos managers ont trop voulu la raisonné. Rach' n'est pas une calculatrice, elle en donne l'impression mais elle n'a jamais vraiment su. Vous étiez sa bouffée d'air frais je suppose. Avec moi, l'amour c'était de la comédie et la scène était New-York et ses journaux. Aidez-la Quinn. On va divorcer et elle va assumer. Se cacher ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas la vraie Rachel. Elle en a souffert de votre relation secrète. Avant je ne comprenais pas ses soupirs qui succédaient à ses sourires. J'y vois plus clair maintenant. Elle a peur. Il faudra assumer avec elle. Il faudra être là. Dans l'ombre pour qu'elle ne perde pas des spectacles mais il faudra la soutenir. Vous comprenez ? J'ai envie de vous tuez pour garder Rachel. Pourtant, je suis là pour vous supplier de l'aimer. Prenez la mesure de vos sentiments, s'ils ne sont pas assez forts, dites-lui.

-Je l'ai quitté pour nous. Pour elle. Je voulais la voir libre, je voulais la mettre hors de danger. Vous étiez un couple trop parfait, on commençait à chercher des failles. Il fallait la sauver. Et je préférais la savoir rancunière à mon égard pour avoir rompu que causer sa perte. J'ai donc abordé le seul sujet qu'il fallait éviter pour donner une raison à notre rupture. Et puis j'avoue avoir fait cela pour moi également. Je devenais folle. Je suis quelqu'un d'exclusif, d'exigeant aussi. Cette relation me tuait également.

-Rachel est à vous. Il faut que vous la voyez. »

Il avait dit les derniers mots en regardant le paysage qu'offrait la vue de l'appartement. Un paysage morne, comme lui. Il l'entendit rassembler ses affaires. Il avait envie de pleurer. Une partie de sa vie partait en fumée. Lui qui voulait des enfants de Rachel. Lui qui voulait vieillir avec elle. La colère le gagna, comment cette femme pouvait-elle lui enlever Rachel, sa Rachel ! Il serrait les poings puis tenta de se calmer. Puck lui manquait.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Finn essayait de contrôler ses sautes d'humeur et Quinn tentait d'oublier son sentiment de culpabilité. Rachel souffrait.

« Je vous laisse les clés. C'est au quatrième étage, il n'y a qu'un appartement. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et héla un taxi. Il devait s'éloigner de cette scène qui jouait le dernier acte de sa tragédie. Il murmura la direction au chauffeur puis s'enferma dans son mutisme. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Son cœur était glacé.

Il arriva enfin à destination, paya puis se précipita à l'extérieur. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, arrivé à destination il s'effondra. A genoux devant une croix blanche, à travers ses larmes il lisait « Noah Puckerman 1920-1945 ».

Pendant ce temps, Quinn avait franchit le seuil de l'habitation. Elle fut pris d'un vertige. Clair et spacieux, l'endroit où vivait Rachel était l'opposé du sien. Elle prit pour la première fois conscience de tout ce qui les séparaient et cela lui fit peur. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour et à s'avouer vaincu quand elle entendit :

« Quinn ? »

Elle ne put rien dire. Rachel devant elle semblait avoir repris des forces.

« Je suis désolée, Rach, je suis désolée... »

Sa litanie fut interrompue par des lèvres sur les siennes. Elle encercla alors sa brune avec ses bras et l'entraîna dans une étreinte puissante.

« Finn m'a prévenu. Il veut divorcer et tu veux nous annoncer. Je serais là Rachel. Quand tu hésiteras, quand tu ne voudras plus

-Je le ferais

-Je ne veux pas te pousser. Mais tu sais il y avait des rumeurs, on recherchait vos faux-pas alors j'ai voulu te protéger.

-Et tu vas continuer à le faire, Quinn. Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule

-Je ne te quitterais plus. Promis »

Quelques semaines plus tard, les grands titres annonçaient le divorce de Finn et Rachel. Ils avaient rendu publique leur décision lors d'un entretien commun. Sur la photographie qui accompagnait en général l'article on les voyaient main dans la main, symbole de leur amitié renforcée.

Quelques mois plus tard, Rachel fit de nouveaux la une de la presse à scandale sauf que cette fois Quinn avait remplacé Finn. Cette nouvelle fit beaucoup de bruit et Rachel dû la pérennité de sa carrière à son talent, au soutien de Finn, et à l'intelligence de son nouveau manager. De l'avis des professionnels du spectacle, Santana Lopez, encore inconnue avant l'affaire Berry et ancienne tenancière d'un bar aux mœurs saphiques, était un vrai requin.


	9. le secret de Beth

« J'ai un secret Boudou ! J'ai un secret ça veut dire que je suis une grande fille ! Je sais un truc mais j'ai pas le droit de le répéter à Maman, j'ai promis à Rachel. Promis juré et si je mens j'irais en enfer. Je sais pas très bien ce que c'est l'enfer mais je crois que c'est pas un truc rigolo.

Je croyais qu'elles allaient me gronder tu sais Boudou parce que normalement c'était l'heure de la sieste mais je trouve ça pas juste qu'on me dise de dormir alors qu'il y a plein de choses à faire dans le jardin ! J'ai même pas fini d'explorer la petite montagne au fond. Comment je pourrais aller sur l'Himamaya si je peux pas monter la montagne du jardin ? L'Himamaya c'est une très grande montagne Boudou, c'est Miss Hipton qui nous l'a dit. Elle est plus grande que la maison même plus grande que les tours à New-York où Rachel a son appartement. Tu te rends compte Boudou !

Bref, je croyais qu'elles allaient me gronder Rachel et Quinn. Elles aiment bien être toutes seules des fois. Enfin, elles jouent tout le temps avec moi mais des fois elles laissent Maman profiter de moi parce que Maman, elle travaille beaucoup en ce moment, c'est pour ça que Rachel et Quinn sont à la maison. Elles sont en vacances et s'occupent de moi. Maman donne des cours de chant à des tas de chanteurs et chanteuses pour qu'ils gagnent un prix. Elle va même passer à la télé Maman, je pourrais le dire à mes copines et peut-être même qu'Amber va l'entendre et être jalouse. Je l'aime toujours pas. Maman dit que je dois être gentille. Quinn dit pareil, être méchant ça fait perdre du temps. Mais sa copine Santana elle elle dit que je dois pas me laisser faire. Je préfère écouter Santana.

J'étais réveillée et je voulais plus dormir. Il faisait beau dehors alors j'ai descendu du lit et j'ai mis mes pantoufles. Je cherchais après Rachel et Quinn, je voulais faire une bataille d'eau je sais que Quinn aime bien. Rachel moins mais je sais pas comment Q se débrouille mais elle réussit toujours à mettre Rachel d'accord avec nous. Elle est trop forte ! Même que je lui ressemble beaucoup mais je sais pas trop pourquoi.

J'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre de Rachel. Alors j'y suis allée, peut-être qu'elles faisaient une sieste aussi. J'ai poussé la porte. J'avais frappé avant mais elles m'avaient pas entendu. Je crois qu'elles faisaient une bataille de polochon. Ça faisait le même bruit que quand je jouais avec Noah.

J'ai poussé la porte et je crois qu'elles avaient arrêté de jouer avec les oreillers. Quinn était sur Rachel et elle lui faisait un bisou. Un vrai bisou, même qu'il devait y avoir la langue. Je trouve ça pas très propre mais Justin a dit que c'était comme ça que faisait les grands quand ils étaient amoureux. Je préfère rester petite et tenir la main d'Andrew.

Je suis tombée après. J'ai voulu sortir et puis je me suis cognée contre la porte. Quinn a arrêté de faire un bisou à Rach. Elle m'a regardé comme si elle était devenue une statue et Rachel elle était toute blanche comme quand on est malade. Après Quinn a sauté vers moi et a regardé si j'avais des bobos. J'ai dis non, et j'ai dis que j'avais pas envie de pleurer, du coup ça voulait dire que j'étais grande maintenant. Elle m'a dit oui et que comme j'étais grande, elle et Rachel pouvaient me dire un secret.

J'étais drôlement contente ! J'étais pas grondée et en plus je saurais une chose que Maman savait pas ! J'ai fait un sourire et Rachel a rit. Elle m'a appelée sa petite chipie et m'a embrassé sur la joue.

Rachel et Quinn sont amoureuses. Maman m'avait expliqué que tout le monde pouvait tomber amoureux, un garçon avec une fille, un garçon avec un garçon, une fille avec une fille. Elles veulent pas encore le dire à Maman parce qu'elles sont pas amoureuses depuis longtemps. J'ai dis oui, et j'ai promis de rien dire. J'ai fermé ma bouche et j'ai lâché la clé. J'ai eu le droit à des tonnes de bisous après. Du coup j'ai demandé si Justin avait raison. Rachel est devenue toute rouge et Quinn a levé les yeux au ciel. J'aime bien quand elle fait ça parce que j'ai le même tic. Alors ça nous fait un point commun, et j'aime bien avoir des points communs avec Quinn parce que c'est une chouette fille. Je suis contente qu'elle est l'amoureuse de Rachel.

Alors j'ai demandé si Justin avait raison et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu Boudou ? Que je le saurais quand je serais grande ! »


	10. Time Travel Rome

Je ne connais pas son nom. Juste son visage. D'habitude j'évite de m'aventurer près du temple de Pollux le jour du marché. Pourtant cette fois là je n'avais pu faire autrement, il fallait à tout prix que je me rende au Macellum pour acheter de quoi manger cette semaine. Une fille de sénateur ne devrait pas s'occuper de ces choses là mais ma nourrice était vraiment mal en point, mon père m'a alors permise de m'y rendre à sa place.

Là bas je retrouvais Noah, un marchand très sympathique qui ne manquait jamais de me flatter lorsqu'il me croisait dans la rue. Bien sûr, étant fille de patricien céder à ses avances aurait été une faute, cependant, son sourire avait quelque chose d'irrésistible et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rendre à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

Pourtant ce jour là, son regard était attiré par autre chose. Il ne me regardait pas et semblait fixer un point derrière mon épaule. Curieuse je me retournais à mon tour et fit face à l'un des pires spectacles que Rome pouvait offrir -après les jeux et les mises à mort de gladiateurs bien sûr- le marché aux esclaves. Dirigés par les mangons, c'était une véritable foire à l'homme. On regardait ces êtres, ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants comme de la viande. On recherchait leur muscles, leur capacités , leur potentiel. Cela me révulsait et je m'appuyais sur l'étal pour ne pas faiblir.

Malgré moi, mon regard ne put s'arracher à la présentation. Les battements de mon cœur retentissaient dans mes oreilles, si bien que je n'entendais rien à ce qu'hurlait le vendeur.

Sa beauté n'était pas romaine. Blonde et pâle elle semblait irréelle. Sûrement une prisonnière. Jamais je n'avais vu de femme comme elle. Nue sur l'estrade, elle semblait encore drapée de dignité. Son regard était planté dans le vide. Elle était fière et magnifique comme si les remarques lubriques, les regards pervers ne l'atteignaient pas.

La foule s'écriait. Je la voyais se mouvoir telle une vague qui désespérément cherchait à l'emporter. Soudain un homme fendit la foule et s'adressa à l'oreille du mangon. Un sourire odieux se forma sur son visage et il l'a déclara vendue. La belle inconnue l'observa avec dédain et le suivit. Captive mais étonnamment libre.

Troublée je rentrai chez moi. Noah s'était tu aujourd'hui, il tremblait comme s'il se remettait difficilement d'une transe.

J'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit. Comme presque tous les soirs depuis un mois. Je ne connais pas l'homme qui l'a acheté. A son habit j'ai deviné qu'il était de mon rang, mais j'avoue ne pas fréquenter la ville de façon assidue. Mon père est très protecteur et il me cache des hommes le temps qu'il trouve un bon parti pour moi.

Elle était belle. Toujours nue devant la masse. Une masse grouillante d'instincts animaux. J'ai peur pour elle. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle est devenue. Je l'imagine dans sa nouvelle vie. Je l'imagine obligée de participer à ces orgies dont la haute classe est si friande. Je l'imagine et je pâlis. Après ces songes j'ai souvent envie de vomir. J'ai honte de cette société. Cette société dont mon père est si fier. La patrie avant tout, les jeux, les bains, ce faste. Des fois je hais les dieux. Personnes ne doit savoir bien sûr mais je les hais. Je hais Jupiter et sa propension à l'adultère. Tous le prennent pour modèle. Tout déchoit, tout me dégoûte.

Parfois je repasse près du temple Pollux, je regarde ces gens vendus. Personne ne la vaut. Ils ne transpire que la misère. J'ai pitié d'eux, elle je l'ai admirée.

Ma nourrice est décédée. La vieillesse l'a gagné et elle s'est éteinte dans un souffle. Mon père lui a baisé le front et a placé une pièce dans sa bouche. On la veillerait toute la nuit et demain nous la porteront à l'extérieur de la ville.

La maison est silencieuse. Mon père est parti au Sénat. J'en profite pour chanter un peu. J'évite de la faire quand il est là. S'il admire ma voix, j'ai fait la bêtise de lui confier un jour que j'aimerais chanter, en faire un métier. Il est entré dans une rage folle. Travailler ce n'est pas pour une femme encore moins pour une fille de patricien. Je me souviens avoir acquiescer et m'être promis de ne plus produire de musique en sa présence.

Le chant me transporte. Je suis ailleurs quand mes lèvres bougent. Je rends hommage à une mère morte en couche. A la tristesse d'un père qui ne s'est pas résolu à aimer une autre femme. Une fois je l'ai surpris en train de baiser les lèvres d'un autre homme. Un esclave. J'ai détourné la tête. Je savais la suite. Ce que mon père ne voulait trouver chez une autre, il le cherchait sur un captif. De toute façon avec un homme libre cela n'aurait pas pu se faire, ils auraient été puni. La loi romaine est ainsi, l'esclave n'est pas un homme, il fait ce qu'on lui dit peu importe si cela lui plaît.

J'entends des pas et me relève. Il me faut être présentable devant lui.

On dirait que Sisyphe a laissé tomber sa pierre sur moi. Elle est là. Pleine de bleus. Mais là.

Je crois que mon père me parle. Je ne perçois pas tout. Le trouble revient. Je comprends qu'il l'a racheté à un sénateur pour remplacer la nourrice. Pour une bouchée de pain semble-t-il elle n'est pas docile. La colère s'empare de moi. Lui aussi, mon père pourrait-il se plonger dans le vice ?

« Si j'ai bien compris, elle doit avoir ton âge. J'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferais plaisir. Je suis si souvent absent »

Je me réveille. Elle est pour moi. Il la place sous ma direction.

Je lui adresse un timide sourire auquel elle ne répond pas. Elle me défit.

Je hoche la tête et lui demande de me suivre. Je la conduis dans ma chambre et m'occupe de soigner ses blessures. Le silence est notre ami. Je ne sais quoi lui dire et je peine à réaliser qu'elle m'appartient. Elle a l'air d'une reine et je me sens esclave.

Le temps passe. Elle ne parle toujours pas. Elle n'est pas muette, elle ne veut juste pas me parler. Je ne lui donne pas d'ordre, comme si je n'en avais pas le droit. Au contraire, je prends soin d'elle, fais en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien.

Cela en choque plus d'un. On gronde derrière moi. On me dit que j'en ai fait mon égale et que de ce fait je salis Rome. Je réponds que si elle m'appartient, il n'y a que moi pour décider de ce qu'elle doit être. Elle est trop spéciale pour être une esclave.

Elle sait lire et écrire en notre langue. Pourtant elle ne peut faire partie de notre race, j'en déduis qu'elle est la fille de gens importants.

Elle est tout de même une compagnie agréable, tout simplement parce qu'elle me fascine. Je peux passer des heures à l'observer en train de lire ou de coudre. Elle nous méprise. Je le sais, cela se sent. Je ne me sens pas insultée, c'est un mépris général pour le peuple romain. Je ne suis pas concernée personnellement.

Un soir d'été alors que la chaleur se fait étouffante, je sors de ma chambre.

Elle est là. Son visage est humide et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Elle est sublime. Tristement sublime.

Elle se tourne vers moi et j'entends un raclement de gorge.

« Mon père est roi. Vous n'êtes rien. Un jour je rentrerai chez moi et mon armée marchera sur Rome. »

Je prends place à ses côtés.

« C'est dommage que tu dises cela. Je voulais t'affranchir, mais je ne peux me permettre de mettre en danger ma cité et au delà de ma cité ma vie. »

Elle se tait.

« Et puis je suis sûre que tu mens. On ne traite pas ainsi les filles de roi. »

Sa mâchoire se crispe. J'ai raison.

« Mes parents m'ont exposée comme on dit ici. Ils avaient trop d'enfant et je n'étais pas un fils. Un marchand d'esclaves m'a vu et m'a prise. Jusqu'à mes douze ans on m'a formée et puis un bateau est arrivé et j'ai atterri à Rome.

-Tu n'as pas fini dans l'arène, tu aurais pu, tu as failli émasculer ton ancien maître.

-Mon corps n'est qu'à moi !

-Pas quand on est esclave. Je ne cautionne pas, je constate. »

Le silence s'est fait plus pesant, quelque chose était en marche.

« Pourquoi t'occupes tu aussi bien de moi ?

-Tu es spéciale. Personne ne mérite d'être esclave, toi encore moins.

-Tu voulais vraiment m'affranchir ?

-Demain tu seras libre. Promets moi de rester.

-Pardon ?

-Promets moi de rester avec moi. Même libre sois mon amie. »

Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse.

Aujourd'hui j'ai quatorze ans. Mon père a trouvé un gendre. Elle est toujours là. Comme ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné de prénom, le marchand lui a donné la lettre Q. Cette dénomination lui est restée.

Elle m'observe, elle connaît mon peu d'élan pour ce mariage. Mon avis compte peu de toute façon. Il est fils de patricien. Il est grand et fort, il semble un peu gauche aussi. Il vient de finir son service militaire.

Bientôt j'habiterais chez lui et devrais m'employer à lui faire des enfants. J'avoue que cela m'effraie un peu. Q essaie de me rassurer. Elle est plus vielle, mais elle ne pense pas à se marier.

Noah lui a fait sa proposition, quitte à se mettre à dos tous les citoyens romain. Un homme libre n'épouse pas une affranchie. Elle a refusé. Je l'ai admiré encore plus.

Mon futur mari ne veut pas l'accueillir. Il dit qu'elle me fait des sombres idées en tête. De quoi se plaint-il ? Je consens à l'épouser.

« J'ai peur Q. Demain je serais sa femme et tu vas me quitter. Comment vas tu vivre tu n'as pas de travail, ni de mari.

-Ne t'occupes pas de moi, je m'arrangerais. De quoi as tu peur ?

-J'aurais aimé l'aimer. J'ai entendu aux thermes. Cela fait mal tu sais. J'aurais aimé l'aimer, peut-être que cela aurait été moins douloureux.

-Je sais.

-Je t'ai vu lire du grec tout à l'heure.

-Une poétesse, Sapho. Un hymne au désir féminin.

-Peut-être devrais tu me le traduire. Peut-être aurais-je envie, cela fera moins mal si j'ai envie.

-Non, elle écrit son désir pour les femmes. »

Q évite mon regard. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle lisait cette littérature.

« Tu aimes les filles, Q ?

-Les hommes sont horribles. Chez Crassus, les femmes étaient plus tendres. »

La nouvelle me glace. J'en ai la confirmation. Elle a dû subir les orgies.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à une femme comme cela. Pas jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle hausse un sourcil. Je la vois d'un autre œil. Bien sûr, depuis cette journée au marché son corps m'a toujours interpellé mais j'étais restée assez ignorante pour jamais ne me poser de question. Toutefois sa confidence pique ma curiosité.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça avec moi Q ? »

Encore une fois je n'aurais pas de réponses.

« Je vais partir demain. Tu vas l'épouser et je vais partir. A quoi bon se poser la question. C'est à lui que tu dois te donner, pas besoin d'avoir d'idées étranges en tête.

-Où iras tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être là où je suis née.

-Mon père te donneras de l'argent »

Elle acquiesce.

Aujourd'hui je me marie. Mon père me donne en même temps qu'une partie de ses terres. J'accepte ce colosse en époux, en tuteur et en père de mes enfants.

Dans la foule, une blonde à la peau pâle est là. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle me dit adieu.


	11. Body switch

« Hey baby mama, tu me fais confiance ?

-Absolument pas

-Bien, bois ça !

-Tu m'écoutes un peu.

-Oh allez, Quinn sois cool. Finn veut bien lui !

-Deuxième raison qui me pousse à dire non. Vos plans finissent mal, la dernière fois vous avez crevé les pneus des vocal adrénaline et l'on a failli se faire éjecter de la compétition.

-On a failli seulement. Allez bois.

-Non

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah je la comprends l'autre coup elle s'est retrouvé enceinte quand elle a bu !

-Finn, tais toi mec ! Je te jure Q, plus jamais je ne ferais ça, j'ai appris de mes erreurs ! Là, y a pas d'alcool ! C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a filé, c'est cent pour cent bio !

-Ta grand-mère ? Celle qui se prend pour un chaman ?

-Et un peu de respect Q, c'est une femme formidable ! Elle m'a dit aucun risque ! Pas de problème ! »

Elle ne savait que faire, d'un côté Puck était excité comme une puce, ce qui ne la rassurait pas, mais dans le même temps jamais il ne prendrait le risque de la mettre en danger, ils étaient liés dorénavant, de l'autre Finn souriait comme un bien heureux, c'en était touchant quand on savait combien il souffrait de sa séparation d'avec sa diva, il tenait à peine sur ses pieds et il ne pourrait rien lui faire.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle avait envie d'accepter. Sa vie était monotone en ce moment. Sam était un petit ami parfait, peut-être trop parfait. Gentil, adorable mais complètement soumis.

D'un coup brusque, elle prit sa décision, arracha le verre des mains de Puck et l'avala d'une traite. Ce dernier sautait partout et hurla sur Finn pour qu'il boive à son tour.

« Vous êtes géniaux, maintenant, je vais vous observer. Je veux connaître les effets de ce truc. Ma grand-mère a dit que c'était un remède contre les disputes. Il y en a toujours trop au glee club alors j'ai commencé par vous, ça n'allait pas fort ces derniers temps ! »

Malgré sa tête qui lui tournait, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire tendre. Puck était peut-être un bad boy, mais dans le fond, c'était un type bien. Finn l'avait pris dans ses bras, évitant tant bien que de mal de l'écraser, et ne cessait de répéter « Tu es mon meilleur ami ».

Ce fut la dernière image de sa soirée. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

« Dieu ma tête ! » fut la première pensée de Quinn une fois qu'elle émergea. Elle se redressa difficilement et tenta de distinguer les formes dans le noir de la cave. Elle ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était. Etait-on encore dimanche, ou déjà lundi ? Quelle idée de faire une répétition en fin de week-end sachant que cela se terminait toujours par une fête improvisée.

Ses membres lui semblaient lourd, comme s'ils pesaient des tonnes. Elle se leva tout à fait et après quelques minutes d'adaptation elle put trouver son équilibre. Une douce lumière filtrait des croisillons de la pièce, le jour commençait à naître. Elle se fit la réflexion étrange que la lueur ne lui paraissait pas à la même hauteur que d'habitude, comme si le plafond était descendu pour se rapprocher de sa tête. Elle mit de côté cette folle idée pour avancer et traverser la pièce, direction la salle de bain. Elle ne cessait de grimacer durant ce périple, elle avait l'impression que son corps était différent, il ne se mouvait pas comme d'habitude, elle le contrôlait moins bien.

Elle attrapa finalement la rambarde de l'escalier, et gravit une par une les marches. Elle poussa enfin la porte et se couvrit les yeux. Le lustre de l'entrée était allumé et semblait vouloir lui détruire les yeux.

« Oh Finn, tu es le premier levé. Hiram et moi commencions à nous inquiéter, on ne savait pas s'il fallait venir vous réveiller. Les autres dorment- encore ? Finn es tu sûr que ça va ? »

Finn. Pourquoi l'appelait-il Finn ? Elle leva les mains devant elle et faillit tomber à la renverse. Ce n'était as possible, elle était en plain cauchemar, n'est ce pas ? Ses mains étaient devenues énormes. Elle continua de s'observer, affolée. Basket, jean délavé, pull rouge à l'effigie des Buckeyes. Elle s'excusa en balbutiant et courut vers la salle d'eau.

Elle se retint de crier devant son reflet. Devant elle se dressait Finn Hudson, au visage effaré. Elle respira lentement pour reprendre son calme, passa de l'eau sur son visage et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cave. Par chance, Leroy avait allumé l'espace, sûrement pour réveiller les jeunes. Elle descendit les marches, sourit au père de Rachel et attrapa fermement mais le plus discrètement possible Puck. Elle réitéra l'opération avec plus de douceur envers Finn, qui était dans son corps. Elle ne voulait pas l'abîmer.

Puck brailla et hurla après Finn pour se réveil musclé. Le vrai Finn qui se laissait traîner, comateux, se défendait s'en s'apercevoir du changement si bien que Quinn dû le faire taire, une main sur la bouche. Le glee club qui avait fini de prendre conscience de leur monde regardait ce manège intrigué. Quinn exécuta son meilleur rictus et entraîna les garçons dans la salle de bain.

« Noah Puckerman, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, pourquoi je suis dans le corps de Finn ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Q... Oh man, putain, je suis Quinn ! »

Finn se regardait sous tous les angles, se mettait des claques et tirait sur ses cheveux.

« Finn, c'est mon corps je te rappelle arrête de le maltraiter ! Puck, nous t'écoutons.

-Bah je vous avais prévenu que je ne connaissais pas les effets de la boisson.

-Quelle boisson ! J'ai bu quoi hier soir !

-Beaucoup trop de chose si tu veux mon avis, Finn. Trouve une solution Puck ! Je ne vais pas en cours comme ça et tu sais que depuis l'année dernière et ma grossesse je suis dans le collimateur de Sylvester, une absence et le FBI est à ma porte.

-Je ne sais pas Quinn. Faudrait que je demande à ma grand-mère...

-Très bien, téléphone lui !

-Mais il est six heure du matin Q !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si ta grand-mère est une vielle folle qui concocte des trucs bizarres ! Et ne me parles pas de respect ou je t'égorge avec un rasoir. Appelle ! »

Puck se recroquevilla sur lui-même et sortit son téléphone pour composer le numéro de sa grand-mère. Quinn était déjà impressionnante au naturel quand elle était en colère, imaginez-la dans le corps de Finn.

« Allo Mamie. Oui je sais il est tôt mais tu sais ta potion, elle a mal tournée. Je l'ai testé sur deux amis mais ils ont échangé leur corps. Ah ça arrive parfois ? Bien, on fait comment pour inverser le truc ? Comment ça on ne peut pas ? Mamie ! Hein, ah ok, c'est arrivé pour une bonne raison, non je ne suis pas sourd Mamie je répète ce que tu dis pour qu'ils puissent entendre ils sont avec moi, ok, alors maintenant on fait quoi ? Ils doivent découvrir la raison, bien et après ? Faire comme ils le sentent ? Hein Mamie soit plus clair ! Ils découvriront une vérité et s'ils gèrent bien ils retrouveront leur corps. Ok, ça marche Mamie, à bientôt !

-Comment ça, ça marche, on est coincé dans le corps de l'autre ! Rien ne marche Puckerman !

-Faut vivre normalement, sans faire de vague, comme l'autre en a l'habitude comme ça vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.

-Et on cherche quoi ?

-Une vérité, Finn.

-Sur quoi ?

-On ne sait pas, probablement, un truc qui nous relie toi et moi.

-Et seulement vous deux.

-Comment ça ?

-J'en ai fait boire à pas mal de monde, je voulais qu'on soit tous de nouveau amis, mais s'il n'y a que vous qui avez permuté, alors c'est que ça ne concerne que vous deux. Un truc que vous avez en commun et que les yeux de l'autre vous permettra de voir d'une autre façon. »

Quinn réfléchit. Une chose en commun avec Finn ? Ils avaient été ensemble, devait-ils être en couple pour connaître leurs défauts à travers l'autre? Non, ils changeaient de corps mais gardaient le même caractère.

« Bien, on va faire comme ça. Je vais être Finn, Finn tu seras moi. Prétexte la fatigue pour tenir loin de toi les cheerleaders, Santana et Britt. Ne fais rien qui puisse me faire honte et surtout, tu ne touche pas à mon corps. Clair ?

-Comment je vais me laver ?

-Je ne compte pas laisser cette situation s'éterniser. Toi non plus, alors un coup d'eau sur le visage, brossage de dents ça ira. Ce soir je serais entièrement Quinn Fabray. »

Elle sorti en trombe de la salle de bain, non sans avoir emprunté les clés de voiture de Finn. Il fallait qu'elle aille chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires avant d'aller en cours.

« Finn, Finn, attends moi ! Tu oublies qu'on n'a pris qu'une voiture ? Tu devrais moins boire pendant nos soirées. »

Quinn se tut, elle commençait à réaliser qu'être Finn n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'elle le pensait. Durant tout le trajet Kurt lui parla de Dalton et d'un certain Blaine. Un gay pour qui il craquait. Elle aussi allait craquer, elle le sentait. Elle ne supportais pas ces discussions niaises, au moins Santana était beaucoup plus terre à terre quand elle narrait ses aventures.

Arrivée devant la nouvelle maison de Finn, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne la connaissait pas du tout n'ayant jamais mis un pied chez Kurt.

« Kurt, je ne me sens pas très bien tu peux m'aider à aller à la salle de bain ?

-Si les parents te voient dans cet état »

Sa manœuvre avait fonctionné à merveille, le châtain l'avait amené dans la salle de douche où elle put se rafraîchir le visage. Ensuite elle remercia Finn et sa propension au désordre, elle n'avait pas besoin de trouver sa chambre pour prendre son sac, il était négligemment déposé à côté de la porte d'entrée.

« Finn, je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois, la prochaine fois que tu laisses encore traîner tes affaires, elles virent à la poubelle ! Tiens ton sac de sport.

-Merci Mada...Maman, je ferais plus attention promis. »

Carole la regardait bizarrement alors elle se dépêcha de sortir pour se rendre à la voiture.

« Et n'oublie pas Kurt ! Il part avec toi ! Qu'as tu en tête aujourd'hui ? Je vais commencer par voir d'un mauvais œil le fait que tu fréquentes ce club ! Et puis Rachel te fais tourner la tête ! »

Quinn joua un air contrit. Elle savait que pour Finnle club de chant était important, elle ne voulait pas lui créer de problème.

« Le glee club c'est un truc bien Maman, et Rachel est une fille formidable !- avait-elle vraiment dit-ça ?-

-Si formidable que tu as encore rompu avec elle ? Quel était le problème cette fois ?

-Rien de grave, voilà Kurt, je te laisse, à ce soir ! »

Elle aurait bien était incapable de répondre à la question de Carole. Finn et Rachel se séparaient tellement souvent que personne n'en savait la véritable raison. Elle avait vaguement cru comprendre que Santana avait informé la diva de sa nuit avec le quaterback, et que celle ci avait voulut se venger avec Puck. Peu importe, Finchel sera bientôt de retour de toute façon. Elle soupira de lassitude. Elle n'avait jamais su vraiment pourquoi mais les incessantes rupture entre les chanteurs la fatiguaient physiquement et moralement. Chaque crise semblait l'affecter personnellement. Stupide mais véridique.

Le lycée se détachait de l'horizon tandis qu'elle serrait le volant de plus en plus fort. Elle imaginait le cou de Kurt et elle se sentait mieux. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Kurt, sous ses airs de Diva, il pouvait être sympathique, et puis c'était un membre du club, elle l'appréciait au moins pour ça, mais il était si, si, si Kurt. Bavard, adepte de la critique, amoureux. Il transpirait la guimauve et Quinn priait pour que cela cesse. Elle se gara enfin sur le parkin et sauta de la voiture aussi vite que sa nouvelle carrure lui permettait. Il murmura un vague « à tout à l'heure » à Kurt et se dirigea vers le batîment.

« Quinn, Quinn, Quinn attends ! Attends moi ! Euh je veux dire Finn, Finn attends moi ! »

Elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle échangé de corps avec le roi des bourdes.

« Désolé, Q, murmura Finn. Il fallait que je te parle d'une chose.

-Vas-y.

-Aujourd'hui débute l'opération « Kiss the Quaterback ».

-Pardon ?

-C'était pour récolter de l'argent pour Glee. Les filles paient un dollar pour un baiser ! Super comme idée, non ?

-Tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir embrasser toutes les filles qui vont m'accoster !

-Non j'ai placé un stand au rez-de-chaussé. »

Quinn fulminait. Elle serrait les mâchoires et se retint de le frapper, en se rappelant que d'une un homme ne frappe pas les femmes, et que de deux, c'était son corps en face d'elle.

« Très bien, lâcha-t-elle. Tâche d'être à l'heure à l'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, je devais le diriger alors contente toi de tours de piste, des séries d'abdos, de pompes et des fessiers, d'accord.

-Pas de problème, bonne chance ! »

Pause de dix heure, début du cauchemar pour Quinn. Elle devait rejoindre son stand. Elle se demandait encore comment il avait eu cette idée. Embrasser toutes les filles de l'école. Elle pensa tristement que cette histoire avec Rachel devait vraiment l'avoir blessé pour qu'il se jette dans des relations d'une minute à peine.

« Q..Finn !

-Oui ?

-Je dois te parler. »

Finn l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Tu viens m'annoncer que tu avais annulé la séance de baiser ? Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

-Quoi ? Non, Glee en a besoin et moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh, bah on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent.

-Je sais pour Glee mais pourquoi toi tu en as besoin ?

-Je sais pas, je suppose que j'ai besoin de me dire que je peux plaire un peu. C'est stupide mais Puck a beaucoup de relation, tellement que je n'arrive même plus à lui en vouloir de me piquer mes petites-amies. J'ai l'impression que c'est inévitable, elles iront vers lui tôt ou tard.

-Finn je suis désolée

-Je sais, Rachel l'est aussi, elle a agit sous la colère et la jalousie je pense. Mais je veux me prouver que Puck n'est pas invincible tu comprends ?

-Puck n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Tu devrais pardonner Rachel.

-Non, pas maintenant, elle le mérite, elle m'a fait mal. Encore plus que toi. Peu importe, je peux plaire moi aussi. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Sam ! Il me court après ! Je ne me vois pas l'embrasser !

-Crois-tu que je me vois embrasser une horde de demoiselle en mal d'amour, Finn !

-Oui mais moi je suis un mec, je veux dire, je peux pas faire ça.

-Débrouille toi.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Il est mignon, et sympa.

-J'étais mignon et sympa, Puck aussi pas vrai.

-L'amour ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Un jour tu trouveras ! A plus, je vais tenter d'esquiver ton blond ! »

Elle le regarda partir et se dirigea vers son bourreau, ses bourreaux. Une file de fille l'attendait. Elle déglutit difficilement, sourit et se plaça derrière l'installation que Finn avait préparé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença le travail.

Embrasser une fille était une chose toute à fait nouvelle. La pression n'était pas la même, moins de force peut-être. Certaines étaient douces, d'autres se faisaient charmeuses, sexy, sensuelles. Elle dût embrasser des désespérées aussi qui s'accrochaient à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'en amusait une fois la surprise passée. Elle y prenait goût peut-être, chaque dollar réservait sa surprise et le flux était continu. Finn n'avait pas à s'en faire pour sa réputation.

Fin de journée, la dernière séance pour aujourd'hui. Quinn continuait son petit commerce quand elle vit sa plus grande peur arriver. Petite, brune, chaussette montante, Rachel Berry était là face à elle. Enfin à Finn. Elle était mal à l'aise devait-elle la considérer comme une autre ou refuser le marché ?

« Je suis juste une élève comme une autre Finn. Je paie, voilà un dollar.

-Rachel, au vu de notre histoire, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je ne suis plus ta petite amie, je suis une élève. J'ai le droit au même traitement ! »

Elle n'avait pas tord. Elle était juste une élève. Cependant quelque chose dérangeait Quinn, en plus d'être Rachel, elle était première du Glee Club à se présenter.

La brune s'impatientait, elle pourrait faire une crise, la blonde le savait, c'est pourquoi elle accepta la monnaie et se pencha doucement.

Des milliers de feux d'artifices, en même temps. Si on lui avait dit que Rachel Berry s'en sortait aussi bien, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se détacha à regret, empêchant un gémissement inopportun de passer ses lèvres. Elle observa sa partenaire repartir, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Elle déplia, le papier que la petite avait laissé, et mit du temps à comprendre la phrase pourtant simple.

_En huits mois de relations, nous avons connu exactement sept crises dont deux majeures qui nous ont conduit à la rupture. J'ai réfléchi, tu as raison Finn, nous subissons une attirance et une affection qui nous pousse l'un envers l'autre mais cela ne peut être une base solide pour nous. Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir. Ce baiser était mon adieu à l'amant et mon bienvenue à l'ami. Ta Rachel pour toujours._

Huit mois qui partaient en fumée devant ses yeux. Elle devait trouver le quaterback.

« Quinn ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est Rachel. »

Il baissa les yeux et déplia la missive. Il la relut plusieurs fois. Ses yeux brillaient.

« C'est mieux comme ça. Comment était ce dernier baiser ?

-Bien »

Fantastique, merveilleux, à vous retourner les tripes et le cerveau. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle se sentait déjà fiévreuse. Elle adressa un sourire de compassion au géant puis s'en alla vers sa voiture. Elle était fatiguée.

Usurper la place de Finn était une chose délicate. Il était étrange de discuter avec Carole et Burt qui s'inquiétait de votre journée. Elle s'imaginait Finn chez elle, seul, puisque sa mère était en voyage d'affaire. Elle prit rapidement congé, elle était épuisée comme si elle avait courut le marathon. Le repos ne dura pas longtemps. Vers minuit elle dît crier après Kurt pour que celui ci viennent l'aider. Elle avait chaud et mal partout.

Carole et Burt l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital, la mononucléose fut diagnostiqué. Kurt expliqua au médecin de garde l'idée de Finn d'embrasser toutes les filles de l'école. Les parents levèrent les yeux au ciel et on décréta que dés le lendemain matin, on devrait inspecter les camarades des étudiants. Cette maladie s'attrapait vite.

« Hey »

Quinn avait passé la nuit et la journée à l'hôpital. On craignait une rechute et une hausse de la fièvre. Personne ne lui avait rendu visite, personne sauf elle maintenant. Bien sûr, elle venait voir Finn mais Quinn était contente de sa présence.

« Hey.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu, j'ai dû contaminer toute l'école, non ?

-Non. Je suis en forme. Juste trois filles sont malades. Elles ont été placées en quarantaine.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je...Finn, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais est-ce que tu as embrasser Quinn ?

-Oui »

Idée stupide de Puck, il avait convaincu Finn de s'embrasser car c'était « une expérience géniale » de se « galocher » soi-même. Curieux Finn avait osé, et Quinn n'avait pu refuser. Puck avait tord, ce n'était pas génial mais déroutant.

« Oh, euh c'est bien alors. Elle n'est pas malade non plus. »

Bah voyons, je me tape tout le travail, il en a les honneurs, sans les inconvénients.

« Tant mieux alors.

-Qu'est ce que cela fait d'embrasser Quinn ? Je veux dire c'est une fille magnifique, et j'avoue que j'aurais compris si tu t'étais donné à elle. C'est vrai, c'est Quinn Fabray alors euh

-Feux d'artifice. »

Quinn ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle voulait juste que Rachel se taise. Ce discours la rendait mal à l'aise, la diva avait-elle pensé à elle comme _ça _?

Rachel était perdue dans ses pensées et Quinn rougit furieusement quand l'idée lui effleura l'esprit qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer l'embrasser.

« Hum, Rachel ça va ?

-Oui oui, je réfléchissais. Je vais te laisser, tu dois te reposer.

-Oui, euh je reviens jeudi, alors à jeudi. »

La brune acquiesça et laissa Quinn seule.

Le jeudi arriva rapidement. Quinn avait les mains moites, pas à cause de la fièvre non. Son baiser avec Rachel n'avait cessé de tourner dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais été obsédée par quelqu'un en tant que personne. Elle avait voulut Finn pour sa réputation, elle voulait Rachel, pour Rachel pour ses lèvres et pour sa façon divine de les mouvoir contre les vôtres.

Elle savait que si elle tournait autour du pot elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle devrait faire du rentre dedans. Son seul problème était qu'elle était encore coincée dans le corps de Finn. Elle avait même était contrainte d'en parler avec Santana pour que celle-ci lave son corps. Elle pouvait être nue devant sa meilleure amie mais pas devant Finn. Le corps de ce dernier était pris en charge par Puck qui grimaçait tout au long de sa toilette. Bref, le lien elle en était sûre maintenant c'était Rachel. La vérité c'était qu'elle voulait Rachel. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses tout d'un coup, il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse ensuite.

La brune était dans sa ligne de mire, elle se précipita vers elle et l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour filles.

« Finn tu n'as pas le droit...

-Je suis Quinn !

-Es tu sûr que...

-Demande moi une chose que seules toi et moi connaissons.

-Que m'as tu dis quand je suis venue te voir juste après que Finn a appris ta grossesse ?

-Que je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. Tu es arrivée en affirmant que je pouvais te frapper mais pas sur ton nez, je t'ai répondu que je n'étais pas en colère, que tu avais eu le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait, dire la vérité.

-Que fais tu dans le corps de Finn ?

-Une longue histoire, c'est de la faute de Puck et de sa grand-mère. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça.

-Alors pourquoi m'as tu kidnappé ?

-Des milliers de feux d'artifices. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai embrassée alors que j'étais Finn. C'était incroyable, époustouflant !

-Merci...

-Tu me trouves belle, désirable Rachel ?

-Quinn, je suis désolée, promis je ne t'approcherais plus

-Tu es le lien Rach'. Il fallait qu'on trouve la vérité en échangeant nos corps. Finn a compris que vous n'étiez qu'amis, j'ai entendu pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas l'être.

-Si on pourrait, si je fais des efforts...

-Non je ne veux pas, je veux ça »

Et Quinn, une main dans le cou de la brune la rapprocha et lui donna l'un des baiser les plus appliqués de sa vie. Au fur et à mesures des caresses de leur lèvres, Quinn rapetissait et changeait de carrure, ses cheveux poussaient, devenaient blonds, sa bouche était charnue, ses formes apparaissaient.

« Whao, Quinn.

-Feux d'artifices ?

-Volcan en irruption ! Par contre il faut te trouver de nouveaux habits »

Et Quinn rit, en effet, les vêtements trois fois trop grands du colosse ne lui seyaient pas du tout.


End file.
